


Vegas

by Grattsfan



Category: CWHL - Fandom, NWSL - Fandom, USWNT - Fandom, Women's Hockey RPF, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Canadian Women's Hockey League, Canadian Women's National Ice Hockey Team, F/F, US Women's Soccer National Team, United States Women's National Ice Hockey Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 51,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grattsfan/pseuds/Grattsfan
Summary: Four members of the United States Women's National Soccer Team (USWNT) decide to take a trip to Las Vegas following the completion of their season. Allie Long, Alex Morgan, Kelley O'Hara and Emily Sonnett were just looking to take in a couple of shows, do a bit of gambling, enjoy the nightlife and just chill out for a weekend. No significant others allowed only the 4 of them spending some time together off the pitch having fun. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett, Kelley O'Hara/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

  
Emily Sonnett rolls over in her bed and immediately regrets the action as she finds herself running to the bathroom to purge her body of all the alcohol, she ingested last night while out partying with the girls. Lifting herself up from the floor and chin from the toilet bowl rim, she slowly moves towards the sink looking in the mirror and not liking what she sees. She looks like a raccoon and is wearing last night's dress. How the fuck did I even make it to bed she wonders, as she begins the process of cleaning herself up. Heading back into the room, she digs in her bag for some Advil and then downs a bottle of water.

Assuming that her roommate Kelley is still passed out from overindulging she decides to grab some clothes and shower away the evening's grime. Once she is clean, dressed and has brushed her teeth she feels somewhat human and after looking at the time on her phone decides to be a good teammate and friend and collect coffees and food for her and her roomie. She collects what she needs and heads out of the room in search of a coffee spot.

Returning to the room a short time later, she puts the coffee and food down on the table and walks over to the bed where she realizes that Kelley isn't there, it's only pillows and sheets. Thinking that perhaps she ended up crashing in Alex and Allie's room, Emily goes about eating her breakfast and drinking her coffee. She grabs her phone from the nightstand and sends her fellow Georgia girl a quick message, knowing that Kelley is never one to turn down free food or coffee. 

New Message

Sonny: I bought you a coffee and some breakfast, if you don't come back to our room soon, I'm going to eat it. I have Advil as well, which, I'm sure after last night you are going to need it.

Emily chills out for a bit waiting for Kelley to return to the room, but there is no sign of her. Rather than just eating her now cold food and drink, she decides to go and check with Alex and Allie and see if the freckled defender crashed in their room. Knocking on the door, she is met by the scary sight of a clearly hungover Allie Long complete with crazy hair and bloodshot eyes.

Allie: What do you want Sonny? It's early and my head hurts. 

Emily: Is KO with you? I sent her a message that I had coffee and food, she never misses out on her morning coffee or free food and I didn't get a response back.

Allie: She isn't with us. Alex do you know where KO, is?

Alex: No, did you check the floor? She might have just crashed there. I'll come with you, give me a minute to finish getting dressed.

Alex finishes getting dressed and they walk down the hall back to Emily and Kelley's room. The coffee and muffin are right where Emily left them and there is no sign of Kelley anywhere.

Emily: I'm kinda getting worried Alex, this is totally unlike her.

Alex: We'll find her Sonny, have you tried calling and messaging her?

Emily: Yeah, no response to either. I've left her a couple of voicemails as well.

Alex: I'm going to grab Allie and I'll be back; she can't have gone too far. Don't worry Sonny we'll find her; this is KO we're talking about, chances are she is wandering around lost as per usual and her phone is dead.

Emily: Ok, I'll wait here and let you know if she comes back or I hear anything from her. Thanks, Alex.

Alex leaves the room to get Allie while Emily sits and waits. Looking over at the unmade bed beside her and seeing Kelley's stuff spread across the room Emily can only hope they find the woman she is secretly in love with. 


	2. Chapter 2

Emily, Alex and Allie gather in the hotel room and try to come up with a plan to locate their friend, which basically amounts to them doing a floor by floor sweep of their hotel showing guests and workers alike a photo of Kelley and asking if they may have seen her. After having no luck in locating her that way, they decide the next best place to start looking is where they last remember seeing her. Grabbing a cab, they arrive outside of the club they partied at last night only to find it closed until later on in the day.

Allie: I thought Vegas never closed?

Alex: Well, apparently some places do for cleaning.

Emily: You guys got any other ideas?

Alex: Yeah, did you check her Instagram for any pics from last night?

Emily: It was the first thing I thought to do. There were only the pictures we took as a group and a couple of her dancing with that girl she met last night at the club.

Allie: How much do you wanna bet that Kelley went back to the girl's hotel room with her and that's where she currently is.

Alex: Unfortunately, that sounds like a very Wormy thing to do.

Emily: Yeah, unfortunately, it does. 

Emily looks at the ground and Alex wraps her arm around her.

Alex: Sonny, she'll figure it out one of these days; It's obvious to all of us how much you care for her.

Emily: She doesn't see me in that way Alex, I'm just the plucky sidekick to her.

Alex squeezes Emily against her in an attempt to reassure her friend.

Allie: How do we find the girl then? Do you guys even remember her name? Because I sure as heck don't remember that much from last night.

Emily: No. I don't think she even introduced her to us.

Alex: All I remember hearing was that she was from Canada and played hockey, which Kelley thought was kinda cool.

Allie: Well that really narrows it down, Lex; a hockey-playing Canadian. There can't be that many of them in a country known for the sport, right?

Alex: Hey, don't get snappy with me, I'm trying to help; which is more than you currently.

Allie: Lightbulb!

Emily: Huh?

Alex: She means she has an idea.

Emily: Oh, spill Long what's the idea?

Allie: Do either of you have the Find my Friends app on your phone?

Emily: I do, you're a genius Long, I have KO's info. Let me log on and see if we can find her.

Emily logs on to her account and tracks Kelley's phone.

Emily: According to this, the last place her phone was used is at the Excalibur.

Alex: Ok, at least that gives us a starting point. We can walk there from here, let's go.

Arriving at the Excalibur, they approach the Concierge desk and ask if there is a guest named Kelley O'Hara checked in there. They are met with the classic response that they are unable to give out guest information. Alex explains that they are trying to locate their friend and this was her last location.

Alex: Please, if we show you a picture, can you let us know if you've at least seen our friend?

Concierge: I'm sorry, I haven't seen her, however, I have only been on shift for a couple of hours.

Emily: Who was on shift before you? Can we speak to them?

Concierge: I'm sorry, I can't give you that information. If you haven't found your friend, the next shift change is at 8:00, you may have better luck.

Alex: Thank you. Would be it be alright if we looked around and asked a few people if they have seen her?

Concierge: Ask the security guys, they are pretty good with remembering faces.

Alex: Thank you.

The three players wander around the hotel asking more people if they have seen Kelley, still with no luck. They make their way into one of the restaurants to get something to eat and Emily decides to ask the waiter if he has seen her.

Waiter:Yeah, she was in here early this morning with a blonde. I remember because I had just started my shift and they were all over each other, to the point that a few people complained. They asked if we had champagne because they were celebrating getting married.

Emily's face drops in response to the waiter's last few words and tears threaten to come to the front.

Emily: What?? Married?? Are you sure?

Waiter: I'm pretty sure, they even showed me their wedding bands.

Alex shifts over closer to Emily and grabs her hand. They place their orders and then the waiter walks away.

Alex: He could be mistaken Sonny; we won't know anything until we locate her. Think positive thoughts.

Emily: Positive thoughts, really Alex the woman I'm in love with may or may not have just gotten married to a complete stranger. I'm not hungry anymore, I'm going back to the hotel, message me if you find her.

Emily gets up and leaves Alex and Allie to eat and continue looking for Kelley.

Once Emily returns to the hotel, crying as she calls her best friend on the Portland Thorns, Lindsey Horan.

Ring, Ring

Lindsey: S'up Sonny? How's Vegas?

Emily struggles to speak through her tears.

Emily: Linds, we can't find KO and the waiter said she got married.

Lindsey: Say again, you lost Kelley? And who got married?

Emily: Yeah, the waiter we talked to said she got married last night to some blonde chick we met in the club.

Lindsey: You mean the blonde that's all over her in the pictures on Instagram?

Emily: Think so.

Lindsey: Damn, KO's got good taste, she's hot!

Emily: Not helping!

Lindsey: Sorry, I know you have a thing for her. How are you doing with all of this?

Emily: Not good. Part of me just wants to leave and fly back to Georgia, while the other part of me needs to know that she is okay and if it's true.

Lindsey: Where are Alex and Allie in all of this?

Emily: They are at another hotel looking for her. I came back to our room because I didn't want to cry in public.

Lindsey: Hey, Em I have to go. But, I'm sure that everything will work out, most likely the waiter was just mistaken. Please let me know when you guys find her. Love you, Son.

Emily: Love you too Linds.

Emily sets her phone down and lays back on her bed, letting the emotions take over before she falls asleep for a short time. She wakes up to her phone buzzing and looks at the screen.

New Message

Alex: Sonny, we spoke with a housekeeper and she remembers seeing Kelley. We are checking out the floor now. Let you know.

Sonny: Thanks Alex, I'm sorry about storming out on you guys like I did.

Alex:We understand completely, stay put, hopefully, we will be back soon with KO in tow.

Sonny: Ok.

Emily decides to check out what's on TV and falls back asleep as one of the afternoon talk shows plays in the background.

In the meantime, Alex is making the rounds of the 12th floor of the Excalibur, while Allie knocks on the doors on the 13th floor. The housekeeper they spoke with was able to tell them she saw Kelley on either the 12th or 13th floor so they are searching both. Knocking on the doors and showing Kelley's picture has been met with some colourful responses and propositions and both women are feeling the need to find their friend quickly and also take a long hot shower.

Alex knocks on a door and there is no response, she continues knocking hoping that she doesn't encounter anymore towel-clad hairy men. The door slowly opens and Alex is shocked to see Kelley looking back at her wearing a hotel robe and barely awake. 

Kelley: Why are you at my door so early? I was having a good sleep.

Alex: Are you freakin kidding me right now? We've been searching for you since early this morning. What the fuck happened to you last night?

Kelley: Why were you looking for me? I've been in my room all along and where's Sonny?

Alex: You aren't in your room KO, not even our hotel. You disappeared on us last night. Hold on I need to let Allie and Sonny know I found you.

New Message:

Alex: I found her. Allie room 1212.

Allie: OMW!

Alex enters and looks around the room and notices Kelley's clothing from last night spread around the room. She collects it and hands it to Kelley, telling her to get dressed. Kelley heads into the bathroom to wash up and put her clothes back on, still unsure as to what the problem is, until ...

Kelley: ALEX!!!!

Alex goes running to her, just as Allie knocks on the door. Alex opens the door for Allie and then checks on Kelley. She finds the defender looking at her hand where there is now a shiny gold band situated on her ring finger.

Alex guides Kelley over to sit on the toilet before she hits the floor. Kelley looks up at them with a scared look on her face

Kelley: What happened last night? Did I do something? I don't remember anything beyond the club. 

Alex: We think that you may have gotten married Kel.

Kelley: I got married? Who the fuck did I marry?

Alex: We think the blonde woman you were drinking and dancing with.

Allie: Umm guys, there's a marriage certificate over here on the table with your name on it; you definitely did get married last night to someone but I can't read the signature or name.

Kelley: I'm married?

Alex and Allie nod their heads.

Kelley: What the fuck happened last night? 


	3. Chapter 3

Kelley, Alex and Allie sit on the bed pondering the events of the last 24 hours. 

Kelley:My Mom is going to kill me when she finds out I got married in Vegas of all places and to a stranger no less. I'm going to be disowned.

Alex: Um Kel, it appears as though the ring isn't your only new addition.

Kelley: What else? Do I even want to know?

Alex: You got inked.

Kelley: Please tell me it's not a naked lady!

Allie: Nope, but that would have been fun listening to you tell others why you got it. It looks like, a bear paw or claw does that mean anything to you? It's actually kinda badass looking.

Kelley **:** No, should it? I mean if I got it permanently etched on my back it has to be important. I wish I could remember what happened last night.

Alex:Kel, get yourself dressed. Allie can you grab the certificate and anything else you see that might help to identify Kelley's wife. 

Alex laughs as she says the last part, drawing a look from Kelley. 

Alex: Hurry up, we'll go down to the front desk and see if we can get any more information and maybe if you're good we'll get you some coffee.

Kelley's face lights up at the word coffee and she finishes putting her clothes and shoes back on.

Kelley:Coffee, yes, please! Anyone, got gum or breath mints? 'Cause I got some serious morning breath going on at the moment.

Allie passes her some breath mints, which Kelley promptly puts in her mouth.

Kelley: Much better, thanks.

The three players take the elevator down to the lobby and walk over to the concierge desk. It's the same gentleman that Alex and Allie spoke with earlier.

Concierge: I see that you were able to locate your friend.

Alex: Yes, we did, thank you. Would it be possible if we give you a room key for you to tell us the name it was booked under?

Concierge: Normally, no, but I'm assuming you are checking out correct?

Kelley nods in response to the question.

Concierge: Then I can check the account and see if there are any additional charges to the room.

Alex: Perfect.

Concierge: Ok, so there are no extra charges and the room was booked under the name of Kelley O'Hara. Is there anything else I can do for you ladies today?

Alex:Not at the moment, thank you for all your help.

Concierge:You are welcome, I hope you enjoyed your stay at the Excalibur.

The three women walk through the lobby towards the front door of the hotel and stand on the sidewalk outside. 

Allie: Where are we going now?

Alex:We need to head back to our hotel and check-in with Sonny, she's been really worried. Not to mention that Worms is in bad need of both a shower and toothbrush. The mints aren't doing the job.

Kelley:Don't forget the coffee!

Alex and Allie shake their head at her comment.

Alex:We would never forget the coffee, Worms, now,how about we let you get cleaned up, then we can all get something to eat and regroup.

The players agree and walk back to their hotel. Once the hotel room door opens, Emily runs over and hugs Kelley.

Emily: I was so worried, what happened to you last night?

Kelley: Apparently, I got married to a stranger and booked a room at the Excalibur, other than that I have no idea!

Alex: Kelley, get your ass in the shower.

Kelley: Yes ma'am!

Kelley salutes Alex before grabbing some clothes out of her bag, plugging in her dead phone and heading into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Emily: So, she did get married?

Alex: Looks like it, Sonny, she has a marriage certificate and is wearing a ring. Crap, the certificate, where is it?

Allie: I have it, why?

Allie pulls the piece of paper out of her bag and shows it off. 

Alex: It has the location where they got married, maybe we can get more information from them.

Allie looks over the paper in her hand.

Allie: Yes! Looks like we are heading to the "Best Little Chapel." ladies."

Kelley emerges from the bathroom looking more human but looking sad as she plays with the gold band on her finger.

Kelley: I can't decide if I should leave it or take it off.

Alex: Just leave it alone for now. We'll figure everything out, Kel, don't worry.

Kelley **:** What do you think Sonny?

Emily: Just wear it.

Kelley walks over to where her phone is plugged in and decides to check it to see if she has any messages or if she took any more pictures last night after she and her "wife" left the club.

Kelley: Wow, my wife is hot!

Alex: Really, Kelley?

Kelley: What? She is. Drunk me has got good taste.

The women gather what they need, grab some lunch and then catch a cab to the chapel.

Walking in it seems empty, Emily notices a bell on the desk and starts tapping on it. A man in a suit appears, from a side room.

Man:Welcome to the "Best Little Chapel" how may I be of service for you today?

Kelley: Hey, I don't suppose you recognize me? Do you?

Man: How could I forget you, you and your wife make such a beautiful couple. Are you here to pick up the DVD of the ceremony and pictures? It was included with your package. And where is that wife of yours?

Kelley: Um, thanks I guess and yeah, I'll take the DVD and pics. And well, I don't exactly know where my wife is currently. I was pretty drunk last night and don't remember her name or anything about her aside from her being blonde and gorgeous. Do you by chance have it in your records?

Man: Let me check, ah yes here it is Dakota and Kelley O'Hara premium package. 1:30.

Kelley: You don't have her last name on there?

Man: I'm afraid not, but it should be on your marriage license.

Kelley: I don't have the license only a marriage certificate with her signature that I can't read. Can I ask is it possible to just have it annulled?

Man: It is and I can perform that service for you, but you need both parties to sign off on it and unfortunately, it seems like you are minus one at the moment. 

Kelley: Okay, thank you for your help; hopefully, we'll be back soon to sort out this mess.

The four women stand outside of the chapel unsure of their next destination, then walk over to a nearby bench to sit down.

Kelley: I'm so screwed guys, all I know about this mystery wife of mine is that her name is Dakota, she's Canadian and plays hockey. 

Alex: Wait, I have an idea! I know someone who plays on the US Women's Hockey Team, maybe she'll know who Dakota is. Can you send me a decent pic of Dakota so that I can send it on?

Kelley: Yep, how about this one?

Kelley goes through her camera roll until she finds one of the blonde's face and shows Alex it.

Alex:That should work. Okay, I'm going to send her a message.

While Alex waits for the picture to come through from Kelley she goes through her contacts, pulls up a name and begins typing a message out. 

New Message:

Alex Morgan:Hey, Hilary, how's it going? Listen, I wouldn't normally do this but I have a question to ask you. My friends and I are in Vegas at the moment, and we were at a club last night and met someone there. My friend Kelley really wants to see her again, but doesn't know her last name or how to contact her. She said she was a hockey player, so I thought perhaps there was a chance you may know her. Is it okay if I send a picture for you to look at?

Hilary:Small world, I'm actually in Vegas at the moment as well for a game against Canada tomorrow. Send the pic and I'll see what I can do.

Alex: (Insert picture here) Recognize her?

Hilary: I do, that's Bear.

Alex: Bear?

Hilary:Her name is Dakota Mason, and she is a goaltender with the Canadian Women's National Team and also a teammate of mine in Montreal. Her nickname is Bear.

Alex: Do you know how we can get in touch with her?

Hilary:I'll be honest with you Alex, Bear isn't an overly sociable person.

Alex: Kelley and she seemed to have hit it off last night and she's looking to reconnect with her.

Hilary: If they slept together last night then that's all that Kelley is going to get from her, she doesn't do repeats or relationships.

Alex: Do you happen to know what hotel they are staying at? I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important for us to speak with her.

Hilary: Same as our team the Excalibur, but, Alex like I said be forewarned, it's highly unlikely that she will want to speak with you or your friend.

Alex: We were just at the Excalibur and thanks for the heads up.

Hilary: Are you going to be in town tomorrow? I can add you and your friends to the guest list if you want to come and watch the game.

Alex: For sure, that sounds like fun. Send me the details and thanks for your help.

Alex puts her phone down and looks at Kelley.

Alex: Well, I have good news and bad news, what would you like first?

Kelley: Good? Please tell me you know her name.

Alex nods

Alex: Your wife's name is Dakota Mason, she is the goaltender for the Canadian Women's National Hockey team and also we are going to a hockey game tomorrow.

Allie: Of course, you'd end up married to a goalie, they are the only one weird enough to put up with and your antics.

Kelley gives Allie a look and then turns back to face Alex.

Kelley: So, if that's the good news then what's the bad?

Alex: The bad news is that from the sounds of it, she is a one and doner and probably won't be overly receptive to the idea of seeing or speaking with us or you. From the sounds of it, she is a bit of a wild card, Kel. 

Kelley: So, what you're saying is that I may have just married the Hope Solo of women's hockey. All she wanted was to sleep with me and throw me away like yesterday's trash.

Alex: I'm sorry, Kel, but it sounds like you may have.

Kelley: Usually I'm the one leaving in the middle of the night, not the other way around; this totally sucks! And on top of that, I don't even remember if the sex was good or not!

Allie: Only you would be thinking about sex right now rather than figuring out how we're going to locate your wife and get this marriage annulled.

Alex: Hilary told me that the team is staying at the Excalibur, how about we head back over there and see if we can track her down. Oh, and as for the new addition to your back, Dakota's nickname is Bear which I think explains the paw print. 

The four players gather up what they need before heading out to get something to eat, some much-needed coffee for Kelley and then making their way back to the Excalibur. 


	4. Chapter 4

As they wait for their food to arrive, Kelley gets busy Googling her wife and checking pictures of her on and off the ice. Saving a few of her in a bikini to look at a little closer, later on.

Kelley: Do you guys want to hear about my wife? I think I did pretty well for myself, even if I don't remember any of it.

Alex, Allie and Emily all nod, knowing that Kelley will tell them what she found regardless of whether they say yes or not.

Kelley: Okay, so according to Wikipedia, it looks like she moved around a lot when she was younger, she was born in Montréal but spent time in Detroit and now resides in Ontario. She has a degree from Providence and is currently studying for a Masters in Marketing at McGill University, while also acting as the Goaltending Coach for the Women's hockey team there. She has played in two Olympics and 5 World Championships for Canada and is currently the goaltender for Les Canadiennes de Montréal in the Canadian Women's Hockey League.

Alex: Okay, so she has looks, brains and talent, that doesn't mean she is a nice person or that you want to be married to her.

Kelley:I know, but, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to seeing or meeting her again, cause it's not like I even remember meeting her the first time.

Emily: Yeah, we need to ask her what all happened between you two last night and how you ended up getting married.

Allie: Yeah, what Sonny said. It's weird that we all remember last night but you obviously don't. I wonder if you know, like, in the movies someone maybe put something in your drink? Maybe your wife did it. Oh my god, what if she did??

Alex: Chill Allie, we were all drinking pretty heavy last night and I'm foggy on some of the evening's events as well, so don't go speculating or assuming that drinks were spiked. 

Kelley: You know, she didn't need to do much or even drug me to get me to sleep with her, she's hot and I was seriously needing to get laid.

Emily: I thought that you were still seeing that teacher back in Salt Lake?

Kelley: Nah, we broke it off a month ago, apparently, I reminded her too much of a kid in her class and she couldn't deal with my energy bursts.

Alex: You do have a tendency to be a bit hyper at times. Then again so does Sonny, that's probably why the two of you get along so well.

Kelley: True, she gets me and I get her.

Kelley reaches over and wraps her arm around Emily's shoulders.

Emily mumbles something under her breath in response to Kelley's comment.

Kelley: What did you say, Sonny, I couldn't hear you.

Emily: Just that I was wondering who's buying this time around. 

Kelley reaches in her wallet and pulls out a card.

Kelley: This one's on me, Sonny, you got next.

The walk back into the lobby of the hotel and over to the Concierge desk. Alex and Allie are thankful that it's a young woman at the desk this time around.

Kelley: Good afternoon, I'm supposed to meet someone here, but I forgot to get her room number, would it be possible for you to give it to me?

Concierge: I'm sorry, it's against policy to give out room numbers without the guests' approval. If you give me the name the room is under, I can call up and get permission.

Kelley: Of course, it's Dakota Mason.

She types the name in and pulls up the information on the screen.

Concierge: Ok, one moment and I will call up the room.

Kelley: Thank you.

The concierge rings the room and speaks on the phone, before coming back to where the women are.

Concierge: Her roommate has requested that you wait here and she will come down to speak with you.

Kelley: Um ok.

Kelley makes her way back over to where Alex, Allie and Emily are sitting and waiting.

Kelley: So, apparently her roommate is coming down to see us.

Allie: Why her roommate, and not her? Is she too good to speak with us common folk?

Kelley: I don't know, guess we will find out soon.

A woman wearing a Team Canada t-shirt walks over to the concierge desk and then towards them.

"Excuse me, are you the ones who were asking to speak with Dakota?"

Alex: Yes, we are and you are?

"My name is Marie-Philip Poulin, I'm the Captain of Team Canada and Dakota's roommate on this trip. Now, can I ask what you want with her?"

Kelley: Umm

Alex: What my friend Kelley is trying to say is that we met her last night at a club. We left her and Kelley at the club drinking and dancing and this morning we found Kelley in a room here with a wedding band, marriage certificate and no recollection of the evening's events.

Marie-Philip: I think you guys should come with me up to the room so we can talk more privately.

Kelley: Can I ask is Dakota in the room waiting? Is she okay?

Marie-Philip: She isn't in the room at the moment, but I feel like I need to speak with you about what exactly happened last night between the two of you.

They ride the elevator back up to the Marie-Philip and Dakota's floor and follow her into the room.

Marie-Philip:You can sit on the beds or stand if you like, it's probably better if you sit.

The women choose to sit on the bed and wait for what she is going to say.

Kelley: Is Dakota ok? You're kind of scaring me with this whole we can speak in the room and sit-down thing.

Marie-Philip: To answer the question, yes, she is currently ok. She was found wandering around the hotel early this morning, disoriented, with a small cut on her head and no recollection of anything that happened. Security was called, they contacted our coach and she was taken to the hospital for evaluation and stitches. That's where she is currently, they are awaiting tests to confirm if she was drugged and or has a concussion.

Alex: Worms, it's starting to sound like you were both drugged last night.

Kelley: Yeah, do you know how I can contact her? I want to make sure she is okay, and also, we apparently got married last night and they need both our signatures to annul it. Why are you looking at me that way?

Marie-Philip: I'm sorry, I don't mean to, it's just that Bear doesn't let anyone get close to her and I'm just trying to figure out how you managed to get her to not only drop her guard but also marry you or if you had anything to do with the way she was found.

Kelley: Your guess is as good as mine. I don't remember most of what happened to me last night either. Do you happen to know if she got a tattoo last night?

Marie-Philip: I didn't see her and I haven't spoken to her yet today, so I can't answer that. Not to mention I probably wouldn't have immediately noticed if she added more ink to her collection.

Kelley: Yeah, I saw the pics she has a sleeve and then some right?

Marie-Philip: Yes.

Alex: So, getting back to contacting her, any idea when she will get back from the hospital?

Marie-Philip: I would imagine not too long from now, we have a team supper to attend. Why don't I get your number and I can message you when she gets back and after I find out how she is doing.

Kelley: Thank you, I'm really sorry for all of this, I just wish I knew what happened or how I could have prevented it from happening.

They exchange numbers and then the group of soccer players make their way out of the hotel room, to the elevator and down to the lobby.

Allie: What now?

Alex: I should probably check-in with Serv.

Kelley: Nope! This is a girls' weekend, no boys allowed.

Emily: I don't know about you guys but I came to play the machines and see if I could get lucky.

Kelley giggles at her friends use of the word lucky.

Alex: Geez, Sonny, you've been so calm and quiet I almost forgot you were with us.

Emily: Yeah, just have a lot on my mind.

Alex and Allie look at her knowingly.

Alex: How about we go blow some money and then grab something to eat, perhaps by then Dakota will have shown up.

Allie: Sounds good, to me. 

Kelley: I'm good with that, but do guys think that one of you can hold my wallet for me so that I don't go overboard on the floor? Also, I'm really sorry that I've screwed up what was supposed to be a chill vacay for us.

Alex: Wormy, you haven't screwed up our vacay, if anything you've made it all the more interesting.

Kelley: Even still, if I had left the club when you guys did, then none of this would have happened and we could have been free to take in the sights and sounds of Vegas.

Allie: I don't know about you guys, but it's been kind of fun trying to figure out who you married. I never thought of you as the marrying type, Kel.

Kelley: Sorry, to disappoint you, but I always planned on getting married and having kids, just was waiting to find the right person to come along. Relationships have never come easy to me like you and Bati or Alex and Serv.

Alex: Well with any luck later on this evening you will be single again and back on the hunt for the next Mrs. O'Hara.

Kelley:I guess that would make me Mrs. Mason at the moment. Kelley Mason, think I'll keep O'Hara, it sounds better. What about you Sonny, are you going to change your name when you get married?

Emily: I guess it depends on who I marry and what their last name is. I don't want to end up with a last name like Humperdink.

Kelley: Emily Humperdink, that's awesome! I can see it on the back of your jersey already.

Emily: That's so not happening, Sonnett will be staying on my back. 

They head for the strip and take in some of the sights and sounds along with hitting up the slot machines, playing some Blackjack and watching the roulette wheel spin round and round. 

After they all go through a good chunk of their play money for the weekend, they decide to take a break from all the losing and in Kelley's words go for the win at one of the buffets. 

Kelley: My phone is buzzing. It's a message from Marie-Philip, I'm gonna call her MP for short. They are eating and heading up to the room to chill afterwards. MP explained the situation to Dakota and she wants to meet me, alone.

Alex: I don't think it's a good idea for you to meet her alone.

Kelley: I have to, that's what the message says. Should I bring her flowers or something? I kinda feel like I'm going on a blind date, I'm nervous and don't know what to wear!

Emily: She'll probably just end up throwing the flowers at you when you ask for an annulment.

Kelley: Ok, so that's a no to flowers?

Allie: When have you ever bought flowers for a woman, Kelley?

Kelley: Mother's Day! I ordered a bouquet to be delivered to my Mom.

Alex: Doesn't count and neither do those underwear roses you bought the team for Valentine's Day.

Kelley:Okay, so maybe I've never bought anyone flowers. It's the thought that counts though, right?

Alex: Sure. 

Alex shakes her head as do Allie and Emily. 

Alex: It's time for you to go, we're going to stay close by just message if you need us. Okay?

Kelley: Yeah, why am I so nervous? I mean she's already seen me naked, I think?

Allie: We've all seen you naked KO, you're nothing special to look at. 

Kelley: Yeah, well, perhaps if you didn't sleep next to a hairy man-ape at night, you would think it is and I am.

Alex spits out the mouthful of water she has just taken in response to the comment, while Allie looks at her and Emily busts out laughing.

Kelley: I've worked hard for this body, I mean have you seen my abs?

Emily: We know all about your abs, KO, now, go find your wife; the sooner you do the better.

Kelley leaves her friends and ventures back to the hotel, crossing the lobby over to the elevator bank and up to the 20th floor to meet Dakota. She stands in front of the door, taking some deep breaths before finally knocking.

The door opens and she sees a pair of beautiful blue eyes looking at her and she can't help but smile.

Kelley: Hi, I'm not sure if you remember me, but I'm Kelley O'Hara, your wife.

Dakota: Pou told me you would be coming by, come in, it sounds like we have a lot to talk about.

Kelley follows her into the room and as the door closes behind her, she seriously questions her choice to come alone. 


	5. Chapter 5

What have I gotten myself into Kelley wonders as she slowly follows the intimidating-looking blonde deeper into the room and towards the bed.

Dakota: Have a seat.

Kelley: Ok.

Kelley does as she is directed and notices that Dakota takes a seat on the opposite bed.

Dakota takes a couple of deep breaths, before turning to face Kelley.

Dakota: I'm not going to beat around the bush and carry on a conversation all I care about is finding out what the fuck happened last night between us?

Kelley: I'm just as in the dark as you are, it sounds like we were both drugged while at the club. I only remember bits and pieces from last night. All I can say for certain is that I woke up naked and alone in a hotel room to my friend Alex banging on the door this morning. While I was getting dressed, I found a gold band on my finger, a tattoo on my back and my friends found a marriage certificate with our names on it. Well, I guess not actually our names, but our signatures at least. Alex contacted someone she knows on the US team named Hilary and she was able to help to identify you from a picture. What do you remember from last night?

Dakota:Honestly,Not a lot, I remember going to the club with some teammates, dancing with someone – I'm guessing it was probably you and then waking up in the hospital wearing a gold wedding band, with the nurses asking me if there was someone they could call for me.

Kelley: I'm sorry, you had to go through that, Dakota. You know, all the signs were there when I woke up to indicate we consummated our marriage last night, wish I could remember that part of the evening.

Dakota: Me too, I apparently wasn't wearing any underwear or a bra when I was found, only my dress and shoes, somehow managed to remember my purse and phone though.

Kelley: I think I have your bra, my friends gathered up stuff from around the room when they found me and there was one that wasn't my size.

Dakota: I wouldn't mind getting it back if possible, that one was kind of expensive.

Kelley: No worries, I'm sure that I can arrange to get it back to you. So, on a different note, can I ask how you got the nickname Bear? Considering I'm now branded with it for life, I should know the origins of it.

Dakota:Can I see your ink? I'm a big fan of tattoos if you haven't already noticed.

Kelley: Oh, I've noticed alright.

Kelley stands up, removes her shirt and turns to show Dakota the tattoo.

Kelley: What do you think?

Dakota gives her the once over before responding.

Dakota: I think that I like what I see, in more ways than one.

Kelley puts her shirt back on and smiles at Dakota.

Dakota: Most people think that my nickname is bear because I'm known for having a bit of an issue with my temper, but it's not. It's actually something my parents started calling me when I was younger, I love to sleep and hate getting up, they started joking around and calling me bear because I liked to hibernate and am extremely grumpy when I get woken up, and it stuck.

Kelley laughs.

Kelley: It sounds like we have that in common, I'm no fun before my morning coffee.

Dakota: Um coffee, I'm a bit of an addict.

Kelley: Me too. Do you think maybe you want to grab one in the morning, together?

Before she gets a chance to answer, Dakota's phone starts ringing, she picks it up and the screen says an unknown number. She mouths sorry to Kelley before answering it.

Dakota: Hello?

"Hey, this is Matt from TripInk Tattoo, you asked me to call you if I had a cancellation, did you want to come in an hour and I can do the touch up we were talking about last night?"

Dakota: Touch up?

Matt: Didn't you want some highlighting done on your sleeve?

Dakota: Yeah, you said TripInk right?

Matt: Yes

Dakota: Ok, I'll be there soon. Bye.

Hanging up the call, Dakota sets her phone down on the bed beside her.

Dakota: I have an idea as to where you got your ink done, want to come with me and see if we can fill in a few more blanks as to what happened last night?

Kelley: Definitely, I'm just going to message my friends and let them know where I'll be.

Kelley sends Alex a message.

New Message

KO: Hey, got a possible lead on where I got inked last night, going to head over with Dakota shortly and see if we can find anything out. I'll message you afterwards.

Alex: Is everything ok? Do we need to rescue you from the big bad goaltender? Is she holding you as a sex slave?

KO: Lol, I wish! I'm fine, we have just been talking. I'll be back in a couple of hours.

Alex: Ok, lmk if you need anything.

KO: Will do.

Kelley focused on her screen hasn't realized that Dakota has moved and is now sitting beside her.

Dakota: Big bad goaltender, huh?

Kelley: You saw that.

Dakota smiles and nods.

Dakota: Yeah, it's okay and don't worry I've been called much worse.

Kelley: So, what should we do until it's time to leave?

Dakota looks at Kelley and gives her a panty dropper smile and wink.

Dakota: I have an idea of what we could do to pass some time but it's probably better that we just keep talking.

Kelley: I might like your idea better than talking, especially if it involves the removal of clothing.

Dakota: Oh, it does.

Kelley: We are technically married and married couples are supposed to have sex like non-stop, right?

Dakota: My thinking exactly.

Kelley licks her lips before leaning in to Dakota and allowing their lips to meet, it takes very little time for the tension of the moment to take over and soon they are moving upwards on the bed and getting more physical towards each other. Just as Dakota is about to help Kelley out of her shirt the hotel room door opens and Marie-Philip enters the room along with another teammate. They quickly separate and try not to look too awkward as the eyes watch their every move.

Marie-Philip **:** Merde, désolé! Je pensais que vous l'auriez déjà envoyée faire ses valises. (Crap, sorry! I figured you would have already sent her packing.)

Dakota: C'est bien, probablement mieux de ne pas s'impliquer. (It's fine, probably better not to get too involved.)

Marie-Philip nods.

Marie-Philip: Caro et moi allons voir certains sites, voulez vous joindre? (Caro and I are going to check out some sights, wanna join?)

Dakota: Je ne peux pas, nous nous dirigeons vers un magasin de tatouage. Apparemment, nous étions là hier soir, alors espérons-le, ils pourront peut-être remplir quelques blancs. (Can't, we are heading to a tattoo shop. Apparently, we were there last night, so hopefully they might be able to fill in some blanks.)

Marie-Philip: Ok, soyez prudent. (Ok, be safe.)

Dakota: Je le ferai et je serai de retour au couvre-feu. (I will and I'll be back by curfew.)

Marie-Philips nods as she picks up a hoodie before leaving the room with the other woman.

Dakota: I guess we should get going now, I googled the place and it's within walking distance.

Kelley: Sure, can I use the bathroom before we go?

Dakota: Of course.

Kelley does what she needs to and when she emergences Dakota is ready and waiting for her. They head out of the hotel room, to the elevator and then out of the hotel making the walk towards the Tattoo shop.

Kelley: Not gonna lie it was sexy listening to you talk to Marie-Philip in French. Always been a sucker for girls who can speak different languages.

Dakota: I'm glad that she interrupted us, it wasn't the right time for us to do that.

Kelley: I guess not, although, I'm sure it would have been fun.

Dakota smiles

Dakota: It would have been more than fun, Kelley.

They stop out in front of a shop with a neon "TripInk" sign in the window.

Dakota: Does this place look at all familiar to you?

Kelley: Yeah, I remember being here and holding your hand while I got tattooed.

Dakota: Wimp!

Kelley: Hey, I was a virgin, unlike you.

Dakota: And you popped your ink cherry with my brand, how sweet!

Kelley: Shut up! Let's see if these guys can give us more info.

Kelley holds the door open for Dakota as they enter the shop. They look around and both feel it's familiar to them.

Matt:Dakota?

Dakota: Yeah

Matt: Come on to the back.

They follow the heavily tattooed man to the back room, where he tells Dakota to have a seat and grabs a chair for Kelley.

Matt: So, what exactly did you have in mind, we only briefly talked about it when you were in last night.

Dakota goes about telling him what she wants to be fixed on her sleeve, mostly a bit of highlighting.

Matt goes about getting things set up, while they watch on and then goes about tattooing Dakota. Kelley sits in the chair finding it both fascinating and slightly nauseating watching Dakota get poked.

Matt: So, did you two end up getting married?

Kelley: Apparently. You don't happen to know how exactly we ended up here last night, do you? We're both having an issue remembering the events of the past 24+ hours.

Matt: You really don't know?

They both shake their heads.

Matt: Oh okay. I believe you ended up here last night in response to a bet or dare between the two of you. You mentioned that you liked tattoos but were scared to get one and you mentioned that you were scared to get married. I think the deal was that if you got a tattoo, then the two of you would get married.

Dakota: We got married as the result of a bet?

Matt:Yep, you wanted to one-up each other.

Kelley: Sounds about right, I never like to lose a bet.

Dakota: Me neither, I'm quite competitive.

Kelley: I would have never guessed Ms. goaltender for the Canadian National Team. Yes, I googled you.

Dakota: I googled you as well, pretty impressive looking resume.

They look at each other and smile.

Dakota: Matt, approximately, how long were we here last night?

Matt: A couple of hours and then you mentioned heading to the chapel to get married. I'm just about done here, anywhere else need fixing?

Dakota: Nope, just that.

Matt: Okay, let me get you cleaned and wrapped. I'm assuming you know all about the aftercare.

Dakota pays for the work and they make their way out of the shop and start making the walk back towards Dakota's hotel.

Kelley: I guess we know the why, where and how we got married now. I'm going to assume that we must have had a rather in-depth conversation at the club or outside of it to prompt the visit to the tattoo shop and then the chapel. But, I guess it doesn't really matter what exactly led to us getting married if we are just going to get the marriage annulled anyway.

Dakota: Kelley, my family doesn't believe in getting divorced or having marriages annulled; so I'm not sure that I can in good conscious go through with having our marriage annulled. It's been a long and difficult road dealing with their views on not only my sexuality but my lack of relationships and or commitment issues and I'm really not sure that I can handle listening to them go on about a failed marriage on top of everything, you know?

Kelley: So, what I'm getting from all of that, is that you aren't going to sign the annulment papers and that we are staying married for the foreseeable future. You do realize that the only way anyone would find out about this marriage is if you told them right?

Dakota: I know, but I can't do it. I'm really sorry Kelley, I'm sure this isn't the way you pictured landing a wife or getting married, but I'm a firm believer in things happening for a reason, and considering that before this weekend I was hell-bent on never getting married, something must have happened between us last night that made me change my mind about it. I know for a fact that I wouldn't have agreed to get married on the basis of winning a simple bet, so there has to be more here than just that and if you're willing I'd really like to see if we could make us work.

Kelley: I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I agree with you in the sense that there has to be more to it than both our needs to get laid. Although, I have to admit that I'm seriously attracted to you and really would like nothing more than to rip your clothes off right now. I can't believe that I came to Vegas to have some fun with my girls and am now leaving with a wife. My Mom and Dad are either going to kill or disown me. Maybe both, but where do we go from here?


	6. Chapter 6

Dakota: Kelley, I don't have all of the answers at this very minute. I need to get back to my hotel before curfew, how about we meet up in the morning over coffee and discuss everything; I think we both could use some time apart to process things. 

Kelley nods along, in agreement with Dakota's proposal. 

Kelley: I definitely could use some time to think and absorb the fact that not only am I married but to a smoking hot, badass hockey player at that. 

Dakota smiles and responds, "You've never even seen me play so how do you figure I'm a badass?"

Kelley: Because you're a goalie and most goalies are badasses. 

Dakota: Alright, I'll give you that. How about we exchange numbers and then we can make arrangements to meet up and talk in the morning. I'm beyond tired right now and I have a big game tomorrow that I need to be rested and focused on.

Kelley: Yeah, now that you mention it I'm feeling pretty tired myself. Today's definitely been a roller coaster of emotions kinda day and it's had an impact on me. 

Dakota: I know exactly what you mean; it's worse than when you're waiting to get the call letting you know you've made the team for the Olympics or World Championships or any of those big tournaments.

Kelley: In case you didn't already know I'm a star on and off the field and don't usually have to worry about such things as making the team. 

Dakota: Someone's a little conceded. 

Kelley looks at her and smiles before saying, "And you aren't?" 

Dakota: Touche.

Arriving back out front of the Excalibur, they stand together admiring the sights and sounds around them. 

Dakota: Are you okay to get back to your hotel?

Kelley: I was considering just walking back but I think I'm going to grab a cab now.

Dakota: Would it be weird if I kissed you, Kelley?

Kelley: Considering everything that has gone on in the past 24 hours that would probably be the least weird thing to happen, and honestly, I've been wanting to kiss you since I met you, or re-met you, I guess.

They move closer and lean into each other until their lips meet. Kelley feels Dakota pulling her in tighter as she runs her tongue over her lips in hopes of deepening it. Kelley allows herself to let go and enjoy the moment as their tongues move in sync with one another before they finally separate, look at each other and smile. 

Dakota: Good night Kelley.

Kelley: Good night, Dakota.

Dakota walks into the hotel, leaving a confused and now incredibly horny Kelley behind. Kelley gives herself a few moments to regain her bearings and composure before getting in a cab back to her hotel.

Kelley arrives back at her hotel, pays for the ride and then rides the elevator back up to her floor. Walking down the long hallway to her room, her thoughts are all over the place. Using her room card to open the door, she opens it and not surprisingly finds all 3 of her teammates and friends laying on the beds, watching a movie and waiting for her return. Once she steps inside the movie playing on the screen is instantly forgotten and they all sit up and watch as she makes her way inside and takes a seat on the side of the bed taking off her shoes. 

Alex: So? How's the wife? Is she still your wife?

Kelley nods, "Dakota is good and yes, she is still my wife. We are planning on meeting in the morning to talk things over." 

Emily: What is there to talk about aside from signing the annulment papers?

Kelley: It's a bit more complicated than just signing some papers, Sonny and we need to make sure that our next steps are the right ones for both of us. 

Alex: Worms, are you honestly considering staying married to each other?

Kelley nods and all the eyes in the room focus on her as she does.

Alex: Okay, let's change the topic, somewhat. We are all still good to go to the hockey game tomorrow, right? I need to confirm the tickets with Hilary.

Kelley smiles and Alex notices

Alex: Do I even want to know what's on your mind right now, Kel?

Kelley: I was just thinking about the fact that I kissed the starting goaltender for Canada just a short time ago. 

Allie: Is that all the two of you did?

Kelley: Yes, although we might have done more if we hadn't been interrupted earlier in her hotel room. Dakota wants us to try and have a relationship and not get the marriage annulled right away. She believes that there is a reason we ended up together and married.

Alex: What are your thoughts, do you still want to get the marriage annulled?

Kelley: Not at this moment I don't think so. I really think I want to get to know her better, I enjoyed spending time with her today, and honestly even you have to admit that she is sexy as fuck and the last kiss we shared, it felt different. Do you know what I mean?

Allie: What do you mean the kiss felt different?

Kelley: Like it just felt different, I didn't want it to end and I didn't want to let go of her; it was something that I've never felt before.

Alex and Allie look at each other smile and nod.

Alex: Worms, you do realize that when that happens, it's your body's way of telling you that you've met your match.

Allie: In other words, you're screwed! Take it from me and Lex this is how you know you've met the one or possibly someone who could be the one.

Kelley looks at them and asks, "What should I do? I don't know what to do."

Alex: You're going to have to let it all play out, either you will find out you definitely aren't right for each other or that feeling will grow into something more.

Allie: What she said.

Emily stands up, "I think you just need to sleep with her, get the papers signed and be done with her! But no one gives a shit what I think."

Alex: Sonny.

Emily: What it's the truth, KO doesn't need some leech holding her hostage and dragging her down with a fake marriage.

Kelley: Sonny, please, you need to respect the fact that I'm capable of making my own decisions with regards to Dakota. You don't even know her and you're already pissing me off by talking down about her and her intentions. 

Emily: You don't know her either KO! Allie can I have your room key, I'm crashing with you guys tonight.

Allie hands over her key, Emily gathers up her belongings and then leaves the room and a perplexed Kelley behind.

Kelley: What's her deal? Why is she so upset by all of this?

Alex shakes her head, "Worms, for being a Stanford grad you are pretty oblivious at times. She's in love with you, you dumbass! And has been for quite a while."

Kelley: Shit, how was I supposed to know?

Allie: The fact that she would literally do anything for you, didn't tip you off? The way she looks, talks smiles at you, didn't register at all?

Kelley: No, I just thought that she was being a good friend; I never even considered the possibility that there might be something more behind it. I love Sonny, she is one of my best friends and I would hate to have something like this come between us, how do I fix it?

Alex: You need to give her space and figure out exactly what's happening with Dakota before you do anything else. Sonny is hurting, she just had the person she loves snatched up in front of her eyes and needs to process it.

Kelley: Do you think I can fix us and our relationship? I can't lose her. 

Alex: I don't think you are going to lose her, you both care about each other too much; I think if anything this is going to change the nature of your relationship pretty significantly and you're going to both need to take some time to figure out how to navigate through it together. Now, try and get some sleep and we'll see you in the morning. 

Alex, Allie and Kelley all hug before the two players leave her alone in the room to process everything. 

Kelley changes into some comfier clothes and gets herself ready for bed, plugging her phone in and looking at the empty bed beside her

Kelley lays in bed replaying the events of the past two days in her head, at least what she can remember of them that is. Needing advice only a sister can give, she calls her sister Erin.

Ring, Ring

Erin: It better be important if you're interrupting my beauty sleep, Squirrel.

Kelley: You could sleep until next year and still not be beautiful, I need your help, Er, I screwed up big time.

She hears some shuffling on the other end of the phone and assumes that Erin is resituating herself in bed. 

Erin: I already told you before you left on your trip that I wasn't bailing you out of jail again, so if you need bail money call Mom or Dad. 

Kelley: I'm not in jail, and you and I both know that was a completely bogus charge and they dropped it. Long story short, I was drugged while at a nightclub here in Vegas and ended up with a tattoo and a wife.

Erin: YOU WHAT??

Kelley: Got a tattoo?

Erin: No, the other part.

Kelley: Have a wife?

Erin: Yeah, that one, start explaining. 

Kelley goes on to explain everything in depth to Erin, before asking her advice on what to do.

Erin: You need to separate the Emily and Dakota situations Kel, Emily is hurt right now and she won't be responsive to anything you say until you deal with Dakota. I can't believe you didn't know she was in love with you like everyone knows that even the 'rents.

Kelley: Yeah, that's what Alex said as well. I just don't know how to go about doing that. Dakota is fucking hot! But Sonny is one of my best friends.

Erin: Think with your big head, not the one between your legs; I know that's hard for someone who kicks a ball around for a living.

Kelley: Shut up! And what do you mean the one between my legs? Also, just because I don't sit behind a desk all day, doesn't mean that I don't earn my money.

Erin: It's just a figure of speech, Squirrel, although you do have a tendency to chase your next orgasm or bed partner instead of using your brain and considering the long term ramifications of your actions. You know I'm proud of you and all that you have accomplished in your career, but that's beside the point right now. I just googled Dakota and yes, I admit, she's hot, but you can't stay married to her; you need to figure a way out of the marriage, that doesn't involve you selling your soul.

Kelley: You make her sound like she's the devil. You need to stop watching that Lucifer show, Sis. 

Erin: Don't even try and tell me you don't watch Lucifer, you're the one who told me to watch it in the first place. But we are getting off-topic, back to Dakota.

Kelley: I think that perhaps the best play for everyone is to put a deadline in place, we try out being a couple until then and if things don't work out we break up. No one will even know we are married unless they are told and it's quite routine for relationships to break up after time. That way Dakota gets what she wants in terms of finding out how or why we ended up together and I think I can live with being around the hottie goalie for a little while longer. 

Erin: That could work, all you have to do is not fall in love with her in the meantime.

Kelley: I'm sure I can manage that. Can you please not tell Mom or Dad about this? I just want to play it off as though we are dating for now, ok?

Erin: They won't hear anything from me. Just be careful.

Kelley: I will, thanks, Er. Love you.

Erin: Night Squirrel. Love you, too. 

Kelley curls up and is finally able to get a bit of shut-eye even with all the thoughts bouncing around in her head.

In a hotel room not far down the strip, Dakota lays in bed trying to sort out everything that is going on in her head, before finally giving in to the need for sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Before Kelley manages to fall asleep, she hears her phone buzz and looks at the screen. 

  
New Message:

Dakota: I'll meet you at 8 am in your hotel lobby. Please don't be late, I don't have time to play around with tomorrow.

Kelley: Ok. Setting my alarm now. 

Dakota: Also, can you please come alone; I don't think that we need to get our friends/teammates involved in this any more than they already are.

Kelley: Agreed, I'll see you in the morning. Have a good sleep, night Dakota.

Dakota: Night, Kelley.

Kelley is awake and up before her alarm goes off, something that never generally happens as the defender is well known for sleeping in. She gets herself showered and dressed before tidying up the hotel room and gathering her belongings from all over. She comes upon Dakota's missing bra and tucks it in her bag with the intent of returning it to her this morning. Knowing that no one else will be awake yet, she sits back down on the bed and scrolls through social media to kill some time. She ends up on Dakota's Instagram and starts looking through the pictures from the beginning of her timeline, careful not to hit the like button on any. As she looks them over, she sees a smiling, and a happy woman surrounded by people become more solitary and solemn pictures of the goalie. Kelley finds herself wondering what prompted such a huge change in her life

Her phone buzzes and she reads the screen, before getting up and putting her shoes on and grabbing her bag and room key.

New Message:

Dakota:I'm here, where are you?

Kelley:I'll be right down.

Kelley walks out of the elevator and sees the tall blonde goalkeeper pacing around as she waits for her. She walks over to her. 

Kelley: Morning

Dakota: Yeah, morning. Can we get coffee now, please? It's way too early for me and I didn't sleep very well last night. 

Kelley: Yes, coffee is good and I didn't sleep the greatest either. 

They get their beverages and take a seat at a nearby table.

Dakota: Kelley, I did lots of thinking last night and I want to apologize to you; I was being completely self-centred yesterday and only thinking about the possible impact and or ramifications our marriage would have on me and my family and I failed to take into consideration your needs and feelings and the impact that us being and or staying married may have on you or your life. If you still want, we can go after my game and I'll sign the papers to have our marriage annulled.

Kelley: Can I ask you something?

Dakota: I guess. But if you are planning on proposing; you're too late, I'm already married. 

Kelley laughs at Dakota's joke, before asking her question.

Kelley: What happened to you? I was looking at pictures of you on Instagram and you were happy and surrounded by people and then no more people, only you and hockey.

Dakota: Do you really want to know or are you just asking to make conversation.

Kelley: I really want to know and I think we've been pretty good at making conversation without the need for making jabs at each other don't you think?

Dakota: Sorry, like I said not really a morning person and I've trusted the wrong people in the past. 

Kelley: I promise that whatever you say will stay between us. 

Dakota nods and gives her a sad smile.

Dakota: There are very few people that know this, but I was dating someone for two years, I was head over heels for her and planned on proposing, even bought a ring. 

Kelley: Woah, you bought a ring, that's huge! What kind did you get? 

Dakota looks at her, "Can I finish my story or do you want to talk about rings instead?" 

Kelley: Sorry, go on. 

Dakota: I was playing for the Boston Blades at the time and had just come back from an extended trip where we played the two teams in China. We had some issues with our flights and were delayed getting back, I caught a ride home from the airport with a teammate and when I got there, I found my girlfriend and my best friend asleep in bed together. I slept on the couch and when they got up in the morning, I confronted them about what I had seen and they admitted they had been hooking up behind my back for a good chunk of our relationship. Needless to say, it destroyed me, I lost the woman I was in love with and my best friend in a span of less than five minutes and I don't think that I've ever come to grips with it. I haven't allowed anyone myself to get close to anyone since I guess for fear of it happening again. After it happened I approached the team management about being traded and ended up in Calgary with the Inferno to finish out the season. Les Canadiennes needed another goaltender and I decided it would be a good move to be able to continue playing and working on my degree at the same time. 

Kelley: First off, can I give you a hug? You look like you could use one.

Dakota nods, so Kelley reaches over and gives her a hug and sneaks in a kiss on the cheek, just to make the goalie smile. 

Kelley: Secondly, I'm really sorry that you had to go all through that, you know you weren't wrong when you said we had stuff in common; I went through a pretty rough breakup as well and it's played a huge role in who I am now. I'm like you, a one and doner, I don't really do relationships because someone always ends up getting hurt when they end. 

Dakota: Yeah, so we both agree relationships suck, which means it's probably a good idea that we end whatever it is we have now before either of us gets hurt. So, do you want to meet back here after the game and then we can head to the chapel and make the rest of the events of the past few days disappear and then go about on our way from each other?

Kelley: I've done my own thinking and after listening to your story it makes me understand you better. I think that we are both terrified of being hurt because someone broke our hearts and destroyed our ability to trust ourselves and others in the past. You mentioned that perhaps there was a reason we ended up together, perhaps that reason is to help each other learn to love and trust again. If you are still willing I think that we should give us a go as a couple and see where it takes us, who knows we could end up hating or falling in love with each other, we'll never know unless we try. So I guess I'm saying that I don't think we should get an annulment, yet, anyway, we can always revisit the idea later. 

Dakota: You do realize that I said I would sign the papers, right? And now you are saying that you don't want me to and want us to stay married, correct?

Kelley: Yeah, I know it's hard to believe, but there's something you should know about me; I never back down from a challenge and I don't think you do either, so let's figure this out together. Considering I'm now branded for life with your mark, regardless of what happens between us I think it's the least you can do, don't you?

Dakota: Ok, so where do we go from here?

Kelley: How about you go about your regular routine and get game focused. I know how important it is not to throw off a game-day routine. I'm coming to watch the game with my friends, how about afterwards we go out for something to eat and get to know each other better? So kinda like a first date, I guess. 

Dakota: Ok, that sounds good. First date, huh? 

Kelley smiles and nods, "Yep."

Dakota: Alright, I'm game. I don't suppose that I could interest you in wearing a Canadian shirt to the game tonight?

Kelley: Not this time, but maybe soon wife of mine.

Dakota gives her a look in response to her use of the word wife, before looking at her buzzing phone.

Dakota: I should get going, M.P. has already messaged a couple of times asking where I am. We'll talk later, eh? 

Kelley: Yep, oh before you go, I have something for you.

Kelley reaches in her bag and pulls out the bra, handing it to Dakota. Dakota laughs and shoves it quickly into her pocket while slightly blushing. 

They share a hug and Kelley kisses Dakota on the cheek, "Good luck."

Dakota smiles, "Thanks, I'll see you later wife."

Kelley watches Dakota make her way out of the coffee shop before making her own way back to the hotel and then up to her friend's and teammate's room, knocking on the door and waiting for someone to answer. 

Allie answers the door as Kelley stands there and waits. 

Kelley: Morning, is Sonny here? Can I speak with her, please?

Allie moves back and allows Kelley to enter the room, where she finds Emily laying on the bed watching sports highlights on the TV.

Kelley: Sonny, can you come back to our room with me so we can talk, please?

Emily looks up and her, nods, gets up and then walks towards the door, Kelley follows behind as they make their way down the hall and into the room.

Once inside they both sit on opposite beds and look at each other. 

Kelley: I'm really sorry about everything, I honestly didn't know how you felt about me. 

Emily: I thought it was pretty obvious, but I guess not.

Kelley: I love you, Sonny, you are one of my best friends and I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you. I need you to know something though, Dakota and I have decided to give our relationship/marriage a shot rather than just having it annulled and I hope that you will be supportive of it and me and remain open-minded about Dakota. She is a lot different than what I originally thought and I feel like we could all be friends once you get to know her a bit better. I'm just asking you to give her a chance for me, ok?

Emily: Okay, I will try and remain open-minded and give her a chance for you. But you need to understand that I'm no longer going to be there for your every whim and fancy; I just can't be, anymore, it hurts seeing you with someone who isn't me. 

Kelley: I understand and I really am sorry about everything.

Emily: It's my bad, Linds tried to tell me it was a bad idea letting myself fall for you, but I didn't listen to her or anyone else and now I guess I'm going to have to learn how to deal with it. In case you are wondering there is no chance of me ever cheering for Canada even if your wife plays for them. I can't believe you're actually married or have a wife; it just sounds weird. 

Kelley: I hear that I'm still trying to get it into my own head that I'm married. The band on my finger makes it feel a bit more real though.

Emily: Yeah. 

Kelley: You hungry? I was too nervous to eat when I met Dakota and now I'm kinda starving. Come on, I'm buying. We can figure out what else we're going today while we eat. 

Emily: You know I'll never turn down free food, especially when you're the one buying. 

Kelley: I know, now come on and let's go before we miss out on the early bird specials.

Kelley stands up and makes her way towards the door and Emily gets up to follow her.

Emily: I'm fairly certain we already missed the early bird specials, KO. 

Kelley: Damn it! Okay, I guess I can afford to pay full price for once; consider this your lucky day. Sonny. 

Emily laughs, "So, are we stopping to collect the A's as well?" 

Kelley loops her arm in Emily's and walks past their room.

Kelley:Nope! It's So'Hara time bitches! We can just message them and tell them to meet us at the arena later.

Emily stops walking and Kelley looks at her, "S'up, Sonny?" 

Emily: Umm, well, I'm not exactly dressed for going out.

Kelley looks at her and laughs

Kelley: I'm certain it wouldn't be the first, nor last time they've seen someone walking around in SpongeBob boxers. But I think there is a dress code at some of the tourist places, so you definitely should go change. Hurry up!

Emily: Ok, be back in a few.

Emily proceeds to knock on Alex and Allie's door until she is let in and returns minutes later with her suitcase in hand and heading back to hers and Kelley's room. 

Emily: I figured I should spend our last night here in the right room, not sharing a bed with Allie, who by the way is a cover hog.

Kelley follows her back into the room and takes a seat on the bed while she gets changed and ready to go out. 

Kelley: You're not afraid of heights right?

Emily: Not really no, should I be afraid of where you are going with this line of questioning? I told you before I wasn't going skydiving with you, I don't have a death wish like you. 

Kelley laughs, "Don't worry, it's nothing like that, this time at least - I booked us spots on the Flylinq in a couple of hours, didn't figure it was a good idea to eat and then fly through the air above people's heads." 

Emily: Good call. What else are we going to do? 

Kelley: How about we decide together, while we eat. 

Emily: Deal. I'm ready, what you are waiting for an invite? Let's go!


	8. Chapter 8

Kelley and Emily sit down and eat while both scroll through their phones in search of things that they can do together before heading to the hockey game. 

"Darn it!" 

"S'up, KO?" 

Kelley: I wanted to check out the Haunted Museum, but it doesn't open until 1 and that's what time the game starts at.

Emily: That sucks, but I think I found something even better than the Haunted Museum. There's a Hunger Games exhibit at MGM. Wanna check it out?

Kelley: I wonder if you get to actually shoot a bow and arrow like Katniss? Because that would be totally awesome!

Emily: Um, I kinda hope not because we don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to using or shooting weapons. 

Kelley: True, but you only live once, Sonny and I want to do as much as possible in that timeframe. Okay, so how about we check out the Hunger Games exhibit, then do Flylinq and then onto the arena for the hockey game. 

Emily: Sounds like a plan to me.

The pair of soccer players head out for a couple of hours of adventures prior to meeting up with Alex and Allie at T-Mobile Arena for the hockey game.

Alex: So, what did you two get up to today? We didn't get any calls, so we're going to assume you kept everything on the up and up.

Kelley: Really, Janice; we are more than capable of being good and following the rules, sometimes, you know. 

Alex and Allie both laugh.

Emily: Kelley and I went on the Flylinq, it was so cool! And also to the Hunger Games display at MGM, they had all the different outfits they wore in it even Katniss' fire dress.

Allie: Sounds like you guys had had fun.

Emily: It was fun until someone decided to see if she could get the Mockingjays to swear and got us kicked out.

Kelley: Come on you wanted to know just as much as I did if they would repeat it.

Emily:Yes, but there were kids in the proximity.

Alex: Big and little from the sounds of it. So much for the two of you behaving yourselves but it's good to see the two of you talking and laughing again. So, are you guys good now?

Emily and Kelley look at each other, smile and nod which makes Alex and Allie smile. 

Allie: So, Kel, out of curiosity which team are you cheering for today?

Kelley: You know I'm cheering the US to win, but also for Dakota to make the saves. I hope she has a good game, as we are going out for supper afterwards and it will suck if she is in a crappy mood.

Allie: So, you decided to actually date your wife?

Kelley: Yes, we are going to try dating and no she isn't holding signing the papers over my head, she offered to sign them and I turned her down for the time being. She gave off a bad first impression and apologized for it and after talking with her a bit more I found myself interested in the possibility of getting to know her even better. I really hope that you will all support my decision and be nice when you meet after the game.

Allie: We'll do our best to make her feel welcome with our group.

Kelley: Thanks.

Alex: You owe me $20 bucks Long, I told you that she would pursue her. Worms has never been one to back down from a challenge. 

Allie hands over a 20 dollar bill to Alex who then passes it on to Kelley, "Put it towards the date fund for you and your wife." Kelley laughs.

Alex: Okay according to the message Hilary sent me earlier, we are to go to the box office to get our tickets and then we can meet up after the game. We should probably head that way now as the game will be starting soon.

Once they have their tickets, they go about locating their seats. It takes them a bit longer as they are being stopped for pictures and autographs along the way. They get situated just as the teams make their way onto the ice for the pre-game warm-up. Canada is first on the ice wearing their traditional red with jerseys and then the US team joins them wearing white with blue and red. The crowd gets loud as the American players make their way onto the ice.

Kelley watches the Canadian goal where the players are shooting Dakota on the net. She looks even bigger on the ice with equipment on, they show a close up of her on the big screen and Kelley can make out a bear design on her helmet. The buzzer sounds to end the warmup and the players leave the ice allowing the Zamboni to make its rounds.

The teams return to the benches with the starting lineup taking their positions on the blue line and removing their helmets awaiting the singing of the anthems. Once that is complete, they fasten their helmets back on and await the opening faceoff to start the game.

Alex looks over at Kelley, "Everything okay, Worms?" 

Kelley: Yeah, I've been to hockey games before but it's always been NHL ones, this is my first women's game.

Alex: I've been to a few it should be a good game as the US and Canada are the top teams in the world. 

They sit, watch and cheer on as the game plays out and Kelley can't help but smile about the fact that Dakota is putting on one heck of a show in the Canadian goal making save after save including a highlight-reel glove save on Dekker to keep the score levelled at 3 goals each in the early stages of the third period. 

As the final minutes of the game count down, Caroline Ouellette scores for Canada as they go on to win the game by a final score of 4 – 3 with Marie-Philip Poulin leading the way with a hat trick.

The group of four waits until the crowd starts to leave before finally making their way up and out of their seats. 

Kelley: That game was so awesome and Dakota played insane, that save on Dekker during the breakaway was sick!

Alex: Yeah it was and she did, but Hilary still managed to get two assists in the loss so that's good as well.

Kelley: But my girl got the win and that's all that matters.

Allie: Your girl? They all look at Kelley, who smiles.

Kelley: Well she kinda is.

Emily feeling left out of the conversation decides to interrupt it, "Do any of you know where we are supposed to meet them after the game?

They all shake their heads. 

Alex: I never thought to ask but I'm sure if we ask one of the security people they will tell us.

More pictures and autographs later, they are shown to an area where friends and family members of players are waiting to greet them after the game.

Hilary finishes up with an interview and seeing Alex and the rest of them makes her way over to join them.

Hilary: So, what did you think of the game?

Kelley: It was fast and a bit rough.

Hilary laughs, "We don't hold anything back when we play the Canadians. You're Kelley, right?"

Kelley: Why what did they say about me? Whatever it is I didn't do it!

Hilary: I was only wondering if you were able to track down Bear?

Kelley: Yes, thank you I was. 

Hilary turns when she hears her name being called

Hilary: I'm being called, it was nice meeting you all. Alex, I'll see you a bit later for supper.

Hilary makes her way back to the US dressing room as the four women talk as they wait for Dakota to appear, and when she does she has a few teammates in tow. 

She walks over to Kelley and gives her a hug, which seems to surprise them as well as Kelley.

Dakota smiles at her, " Did you enjoy the game?"

Kelley: Yeah, you made some pretty sweet saves. That glove save was insane!

Dakota: Thanks. Anyways these are my teammates, Shannon Szabados, Natalie Spooner and you've already met MP. Szabby and Spoon are big soccer fans, so they wanted to meet you.

Natalie: We also were interested in meeting the woman that is making Bear smile again and that she's been talking about.

Kelley: Oh really she's been talking about me? Good or bad?

Shannon: All good.

Kelley: Of course, because I'm totally awesome!

Alex: And only slightly conceited.

Kelley: Hey, you're supposed to be my friend, Janice.

Alex: I am, but we all know it's the truth.

Emily, Allie and Alex all nod in agreement, causing Kelley to shake her head and the hockey players to laugh. 

Emily: So, Spooner, right? Didn't you do The Amazing Race with someone, a teammate I think?

Natalie: Yeah, Meghan Mikkelson, she's a teammate of ours and my bestie, she's off right now expecting baby number two.

Emily: You guys totally should have won.

Natalie: Thanks. It was a lot of fun just participating in it, and we did get free gas for a year out of it. Do you guys want to join us for supper, some of the US players are joining us as well.

Alex: I'm supposed to meet Hilary for supper.

Marie-Philip: All good we can ask her to join us. We have to finish off a few things before we can leave, but we'll meet you back here shortly, ok?

Alex: Yeah. We'll see you after.

Shannon, Marie-Philip and Natalie all return to the Canadian dressing room, while Dakota stays behind.

Kelley: Don't you need to head back?

Dakota: I'm all packed and the media doesn't like to interview me, so I'm free to go.

Kelley: Ok, I want you to meet my friends first before we go. Play nice, ok?

Dakota smiles, "I'll try."

Kelley: This is Alex, Allie and the staring at us from over there is Emily. Guys, this is Dakota.

Alex: Hey, we actually all met the other night but I guess you don't remember it.

Dakota shakes her head, "No, I'm sorry, I don't. Do you mind if we head out now, I'm always extremely hungry after games and I'm sure we will have the opportunity to get to know each other better at another time."

Alex: Sounds a lot like Worms, she always is ready to eat! Nice meeting you Dakota.

Dakota: Nice meeting you all. 

Kelley: I'll see you guys later, don't have too much fun without me.

Allie: KO, don't forget to message us if you are having a sleepover, so we know where you are.

Alex: And don't forget you have an early flight back to Atlanta with Sonny.

Emily: And I'm not packing your shit, so you better be there!

Kelley laughs, "Ok, I get it, Bye guys."

Kelley and Dakota head out, leaving the remaining American players behind waiting for the hockey players to return and head out together for supper.

As they walk along, Kelley reaches for Dakota's hand to hold which Dakota declines and keeps moving forward as Kelley stops and looks at her.

Kelley:We both agreed that we were going to give us and our relationship a try, correct?

Dakota nods. 

Kelley: Then get over here and hold my hand because that's what couples do. 

Kelley reaches her hand back out and Dakota moves closer and allows herself to join hands with Kelley.

Kelley: That's better. Dakota, I get it that you're scared of getting hurt again, but I promise you that's not going to happen from us just holding hands. Dakota smiles at her as they walk along holding hands until they reach a restaurant, where Dakota holds the door for Kelley to enter before her. 

Once they are seated and place their orders, they look at each other across the table knowing that the conversation they are about to have won't be an easy one. 

Kelley: Elephant in the room, how are we going to make this and us work?

Dakota: I'm flying back to Montreal tomorrow and then in a week I'll be with my family through the holidays. I don't know what your schedule is like for January but would you be interested in coming to Montreal and staying with me for a bit?

Kelley:Canada in the wintertime, that's a tough ask.

Dakota: I promise that I'll keep you warm, Kelley.

Dakota looks at her with a grin, which Kelley matches before responding,

Kelley: How do I know you won't get me in your bed and then kick me to the curb? I might up freezing my ass off for nothing.

Dakota: I would say we could agree not to have sex, but I don't think either of us would be able to uphold that promise.

Kelley: That's for sure. I think we owe it to ourselves to be receptive to all parts of a relationship including sex.

Dakota: I totally agree, if we are going to do it, we need to do it right. So does this mean you are considering joining me?

Kelley: I have some time off before camp, as long as I can keep up my training then it really doesn't matter where I am. But you are going to have to teach me some French, the only things I know are Oui, Non and Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?

Dakota laughs at her, "You do know what that means, right?" 

Kelley smiles and nods, "I'm hoping the answer is Oui." 

Dakota: It definitely is and just so you know Montreal is English friendly, for the most part, so you shouldn't have any communication issues. As for training and or working out, I can get you access to the gym at the University and we can talk with the coaching staff for the soccer team and see if you can train with them.

Kelley:Ok, cool, so we are just playing this as we are dating right? What are we doing about our wedding bands? Kelley lifts her hand up and plays with the gold band on her finger.

Dakota: I was just going to switch it over to my right hand; most people tend to avoid me, so I'm sure I won't be questioned too much about it.

Kelley: Okay, I guess I can do that as well, although I'm certain I will be heavily questioned about it, I'll come up with something to explain it. So, In the meantime, we are going to talk and text right?

Dakota: You should know I'm not very good at returning messages or calls unless they are important; I like to be alone and enjoy quiet.

Kelley: We are definitely going to have to work on that, my phone is attached to me at all times, and I like to talk. 

Dakota rolls her eyes, "You like to talk? Really, I hadn't figured that out about you yet."

Kelley laughs, "So there is a sense of humour underneath that tough exterior. We need to work towards getting you to lighten up and learn to have fun again Bear, is it okay if I call you Bear? Everyone else does, so it sounds weird when I say your name."

Dakota: It's fine.

Kelley:You can call me, Kelley, Kel or KO if you like.

Dakota: Ok.

They finish eating and keep up the conversation, learning more about each other and their likes/dislikes along the way. 

Dakota: So I guess it's a good thing that I'm a dog person and not a cat one, eh?

Kelley nods, "Yep, cats and I don't mix!"

Dakota: Good to know.

Kelley: Do you want to go to the Haunted Museum with me? I wanted to go earlier but it wasn't open. You know they have the death van from Kevorkian there.

Dakota: Sure, I'm fascinated by that type of stuff.

Kelley: Let's go then.

They pay for their food and then grab a cab to the Museum, where they are met with a lineup to get in. Waiting in line a few people begin to recognize the pair and ask to take pictures with them. Soon they start making their way on to social media and the pairing gets mixed results. Not that Kelley and Dakota notice as they are engaged in conversation with each other and getting closer by the minute.

New Message:

Alex:You two are making quite the splash on Instagram right now. Enjoy the museum. See you in the morning.

After standing in line for the better part of an hour the pair make their way inside and are led through the building, getting some background on some of the more famous objects in the collection.

Kelley: This place is so cool! I wish you could take pictures.

Dakota: Do you know that some cultures still believe that having your picture taken is equivalent to your soul being stolen?

Kelley: Seriously?

Dakota: Yeah.

Kelley: Wow.

Once the visit is complete, they are both energized by the excitement of it all and it doesn't take much before they are wrapped in each other with their tongues battling for control. They separate from each other breathing hard.

Kelley: I think we should each head back to our hotels now before we end up getting ourselves arrested for public indecency.

Dakota: You could always come back to my hotel room and we could continue on from where we left off.

Kelley: As much as it pains me to say it, I really don't think that's a good idea; we should probably call it a night.

Kelley notices the disappointed look on Dakota's face as she says it and hugs her, before placing a gentle kiss on her very swollen and extremely inviting lips. 

Dakota: So, I guess this is where we say we'll see each other soon.

Kelley: I'll be in touch, very soon Bear. 

They hold each other before reluctantly going separate ways as they catch cabs to different hotels.

Kelley arrives back at her hotel room, immediately stripping out of her clothes and heading for a cold shower, with Dakota doing the same thing across town.

New Message:

Sonny: KO just back from her date and headed straight in for a shower without saying a word to me, someone's feeling frustrated.

Alex: Not surprising there are pics of the two of them all over each other and making out at the Museum.

Sonny: She's going to be hella bitchy on the flight home tomorrow.

Alex: You could always offer to help her out with that, you know. 

Sonny: I would like nothing more than that, but, she's married now and that's a line I won't cross. 

Alex: I'm proud of you for how you are handling this; I know it's not easy on you, having to watch someone you are in love with be with another.

Sonny: It's really hard, but perhaps if I'd made my feelings clearer sooner, we wouldn't be in this position. 

Alex: Maybe, maybe not. Kelley loves you, she just hasn't realized it yet. Give it time, Sonny and I have a feeling that you will find your way to each other. 

Sonny: Thanks, Alex. Have fun with snoring Long and I'll see you in the morning. 

Alex: Night Sonny and don't worry, I have earplugs.

Kelley finally emerges from the bathroom looking all pruney and pulls on some shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in. She asks Emily if they can put a movie on and they settle in watching the Hangover before both drift off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning the alarm sounds in Kelley and Emily's room and neither player is inclined to move and turn off the annoying beeping. 

Emily: KO, get the alarm, you're closer. 

Kelley:No, I'm comfy.

Emily:Me too.

Kelley:We could just let it keep beeping until the battery dies. I mean how long could that possibly last?

Emily:One problem with that, the phone is plugged in.

Kelley: Crap!, who's dumb idea was that?

Emily:Um, yours, it's your phone that's beeping, KO.

Kelley: Oh, I guess I should turn it off then.

Emily: You think? I've only been saying that for the last five minutes. 

Kelley gets up and reaches to turn the alarm off.

Emily: Thank god! 

Kelley stands there just looking at her friend laying on the bed and smiles. 

Emily: Why are you looking at me like that? It's weird and you need to stop it now. 

Kelley smiles, "I'm just admiring your choice of boxers, they make me want either a donut or beer, maybe both."

Emily: You're a goof, O'Hara.

Kelley: Says the person who has Homer Simpson boxers on, doh! Kelley smacks her head making Emily laugh.

Emily: Maybe I should just take them off, would that make you happy? 

Kelley: Maybe it would.

Emily throws her pillow at Kelley, which prompts the defender to charge the bed and start tickling her. They continue rolling around on the bed and laughing until Kelley gets ahold of Emily's arms and holds them down while looking into her eyes.

Kelley: Why didn't you ever tell me how you felt?

Emily: I was scared of losing you as my friend.

Kelley: You do know that I would never let that happen right? I care about you Sonny, I always have; at one point in time I even considered asking you out but you made it seem like you weren't interested in me other than being friends, so I dropped it.

Emily: And went on to sleep with most of the women in Georgia, New Jersey and Utah plus surrounding States.

Kelley: Wow, is that how you really see me, as someone who sleeps with anyone with two legs and tits?

Emily: It's hard not to see you in that light when you are constantly bragging about your conquests.

Kelley: I'm sorry, I can only imagine how hard it's has been on you having to listen to me talk about my sex life, I promise that it won't happen anymore.

Emily: I'm sure your wife will appreciate hearing that. 

Kelley sits up on the side of the bed, her back now to Emily.

Kelley:We should get dressed now the A's will be here soon.

Emily: Yeah

Both players get dressed and pack their bags so they are ready to go when there is a knock at the door. Kelley lets Alex and Allie into the room.

Alex: Ready to head to the airport?

Kelley: Provided we can grab a coffee on the way.

Emily: Coffee, yes, please!!

Allie: You two are caffeine addicts.

Kelley: There are far worse things to be addicted to than coffee.

Allie: True.

The four soccer players gather their belongings, check out of their hotel and head to the airport for their flights home. Once they are all checked in for their flights, Kelley asks to speak with Alex alone and they walk away from Allie and Emily over to an open spot.

Alex: What's on your mind, Worms? 

Kelley: I need your help.

Alex: With?

Kelley: Looking out for Sonny, when I'm with Dakota.

Alex: She'll be fine, she doesn't need me babysitting her. 

Kelley: I hope so.

Alex: Did something happen between the two of you this morning? Things were looking a little tense between you and Sonny and you've barely talked to each other since we left the hotel.

Kelley: I got a bit of a reality check and it's making me question some of the choices I have made in my life.

Alex: Such as?

Kelley: The relationships or lack of relationships in my life and how I'm viewed by others as a result of my tendency to not stay around for anything longterm and enjoy no strings attached evenings. 

Alex: Ah, okay I get it now. Sonny brought up the revolving door to you.

Kelley: Revolving door? Ohh, I get it and I think it's about time to change that opinion of me; It's time for me to grow up, isn't it?

Alex nods, "It's well past time for you to grow up and settle down in a long term relationship, maybe Dakota is the one, maybe she isn't, but I think the fact that you are willing to give being in a committed relationship with her ago means that you've done grew up now, Wormy."

Kelley: I hope so, everything is going to be different now, isn't it?

Alex: Yep, but I have faith that you'll figure things out. 

Kelley hugs Alex, "Thanks, Janice." 

Alex: Just remember I'm always available if you need to talk. 

Kelley: Except for when you and Serv are getting down and dirty, right? 

Alex: Yes! I still can't believe you walked into our bedroom. 

Kelley: I heard noises and needed to check them out. 

Alex: You needed to check out noises in my bedroom? 

Kelley: Umm, well, I was curious okay, just needed to make sure Serv was doing you right. 

Alex shakes her head, "I don't even know why we're friends." 

Kelley: Because you're just as weird as I am.

Alex: You went on a date to a haunted museum and I'm weird?

Kelley: Don't even remind me of that, or last night, I'm still wound tight from it and Dakota; God that woman can do things with her tongue.

Alex: Don't want to know. I take it having a cold shower didn't do the trick this time.

Kelley: Not this time no, and it didn't help that I found myself getting turned on this am.

Alex: Wait, what? Do I want to know?

Kelley:Sonny and I were playing around and tickling each other and it felt different. I can't allow it to feel different, you know, on account of the fact that I'm married now, it's too late for us.

Alex: I get it, it's hard when you realize you may have feelings for someone and the timing is all wrong.

Kelley: I'm putting a pin in this conversation because you are going to fill me in later on who you have or had feelings for. Wait, it's Tobin, isn't it? I always knew there was something between the two of you. 

Alex looks at her and simply nods before walking over to where Emily and Allie are sitting and chilling while waiting for their flights to be called.

Once Alex and Allie's flight is called, Kelley sits down beside Emily.

Kelley: Sonny, I'm bored, want to take some pics and vids for Instagram?

Emily: Sure, let's do it!

The two fool around in the airport, drawing attention to their antics and posting the videos to Instagram. They stop when an airport security guard approaches them and requests they quit or be removed from the building. Soon afterwards their flight is finally called and they are on their way back to Georgia.

Sitting beside each other on the plane, things start to get back to normal between the two as they laugh with and at each other.

Kelley: Sonny, have you ever had sex on a plane?

Emily: No, you?

Kelley smiles and nods.

Emily: Solo?

Kelley: Yeah, the bitch is kinda loco, but damn she was fun in bed. 

Emily: Always figured the way you looked at each other, you hooked up.

Kelley: It's why we always asked to be roomies, not to mention everyone else was pretty intimidated by her, so it worked out well for both of us. You and Lindsay ever hook up?

Emily: We kissed on a dare before but that's it. The girl is a good kisser but unfortunately straight as a board.

Kelley: Even a board bends when it gets wet.

They both laugh.

Emily: What's going to happen with you and Dakota?

Kelley: I'm going to stay with her in Montreal after the holidays to see if there is anything between us.

Emily: How long are you staying?

Kelley: I'm not sure, it really depends on how well we get along.

Emily: Guess I'll need to find a new training partner.

Kelley: Yeah, sorry. Maybe Moe will be around. Are we okay Sonny?

Emily: Yeah, we are.

Kelley: Good.

Emily: For what it's worth, Dakota seemed nice when we met and she has some killer ink.

Kelley: That she does, I'm looking forward to getting a better view of it.

Emily: Ok, I'm drawing the line there, I don't want to hear about your sex life with Dakota.

Kelley: That's fair. Okay so topic change, plans for the holidays?

Emily: Hanging with the family, you?

Kelley: Same. You should come over for Christmas Eve, I'm sure my Mom will make those cookies you love.

Emily: Count me in!

Landing in Atlanta they both head in separate directions after making plans to get together to do a bit of training and hang out before Kelley heads to Quebec. 

Kelley is met at the airport by her sister Erin and they make the drive back to their parent's house where Kelley will be staying for the next couple of weeks.

Erin: You still married to the hockey player?

Kelley: Yep

Erin: Planning on telling the 'rents?

Kelley: That's a negative.

Erin: What's your plan then?

Kelley: Tell them we are dating and I'm going to stay with her in Montreal for a bit.

Erin: Okay, so when do I get to meet my sister in law?

Kelley: Never! I don't really know, it really depends on her schedule and how things go between us.

Erin: Mom and Dad are going to question your new accessory.

Kelley: I will just tell them it's a new trend that some of the girls on the US team are starting.

Erin: I didn't mean the ring, I meant your ink. Which you are going to show me when we get home.

Kelley: I'm not sure I'll think of something, or else I'll wear shirts to cover it for the time being.

Arriving at their parent's house, Kelley brings her bags up to her room and gathers up the dirty clothing to throw a load of washing on, before joining her parents in conversation.

Karen: How was Vegas, Kel?

Kelley: It was fun, Sonny and I did the Flylinq and went to the Hunger Games exhibit, they had a thing where you could shoot arrows at a target like in the movie. My friend Dakota and I also went to the haunted museum and saw some really cool stuff.

Karen: Is the blonde in your Instagram pictures Dakota?

Kelley: Yes. Wait you follow me on Instagram? Since when?

Karen: Since the very beginning and in case you are wondering you won't find my account it's private. I saw some pictures of the two of you kissing, am I to assume that you and Dakota are dating?

Kelley: Yes, we are dating, actually I'm planning on going up to Montreal in a couple of weeks to stay with her.

Dan: Montreal?

Kelley: Yes Montreal, Quebec as in Canada. Dakota is the goalie for the Canadian Women's National Hockey Team and she plays for the team in Montreal called Les Canadiennes. She is also a student at McGill University, studying for her Master's in Marketing. She's been to the Olympics twice and played in 5 World Championships and she's hot as hell!

Dan: Okay, now I need to see the pictures of her.

Karen brings up some pictures of her on her phone to show Dan.

Dan: Nice job, Kel!

Father and daughter fist bump.

Kelley:Thanks! Before I forget Mom, I invited Sonny over for Christmas Eve and promised her cookies.

Karen: No problem. I'm going to get started on supper now, everyone ok with fried chicken?

Kelley: Yaaaassss!! I'm going to head upstairs for a bit and grab a nap, call me when supper is ready.

Kelley heads up to her room, making sure to close and lock the door behind her. Talking to her parents and Erin about Dakota has worked her back up and now she definitely needs a release. She reaches into her drawer and withdraws her faithful vibrator, setting it down beside her as she lowers her joggers and underwear until there is enough space to allow it to do its thing. After she reaches her climax, she puts it back in the drawer, with a reminder to clean it later, pulls her clothes back up and allows herself to nod off for a bit.

Knock, Knock

Karen: Kelley, supper time

Kelley: I'll be right down, Mom.

Kelley heads towards the washroom to get cleaned up before heading down to join her family for supper.

Erin looks at her as she sits down, "Sleep well?" 

Kelley: Uh-huh.

Erin: I'm sure you did. You do remember the walls here are paper-thin, right?

3 weeks later .....

Kelley arrives at the Montréal-Pierre Elliott Trudeau International Airport, locates the baggage area and her luggage then awaits her wife's presence.

New Message:

Dakota:You look cute. Turn around.

Kelley turns around and approaches the blonde, putting her bags down and hugging her.

Kelley: Hey, how are you?

Dakota: It's been a rough couple of weeks. My younger sister surprised my parents with her engagement at Christmas and right away they were asking me if I was seeing anyone and if I was ever planning on getting married or settling down to have a family like her. Part of me wanted to tell them that I already was, but I knew I couldn't. It's just seriously frustrating having to deal with a family where no matter what I do, I will never compare to my perfect, straight, sister.

Kelley: Do you have alcohol at your place?

Dakota: Yes.

Kelley: Good, because it sounds like we could both use a drink or two, an ear to listen and food, definitely food, because I'm starving.

Dakota: I'm not much of a cook, hope you are okay with pizza for supper.

Kelley: Pizza and beer are fine for tonight, but we are going to get some groceries so I can cook for us.

Dakota: You cook?

Kelley: Yeah, and I'm a pretty decent cook if I do say so myself.

Dakota: Can't wait to try some of your cooking.

Dakota pulls into a parking spot outside of an apartment building and turns the car off.

Dakota: I should tell you that I live in a one-bedroom, so you'll be sharing my bed or sleeping on the couch.

Kelley: I'm fine with that, I expected to be sharing a bed with you.

After a few beers and some pizza, the women have gotten closer to each other and both know where it's going to lead.

Knock, Knock, Knock

Kelley:Who the fuck is knocking on your door at 11:30 at night?

Dakota:I don't know, I'll go see.

Dakota gets up, walks over to the door and opens it, revealing an attractive brunette.

Dakota:I told you we were done Chantal, we had fun, but I'm not interested in anything more, you need to leave now.

"C'mon baby, I need you, I know you want me."

Dakota raises her voice and makes Kelley jump with it, "I said leave!"

Kelley walks over behind Dakota and puts her arm around her and kisses her cheek in order to try and calm her down.

Kelley: Is there a problem here, Babe?

Dakota: No problem, Chantal was just leaving.

"Don't bother calling me the next time, you're looking for some fun, I won't answer."

Dakota: Fine by me, goodbye Chantal.

Dakota closes the door as the woman walks away.

Kelley: Ex?

Dakota:Hookup, who clearly doesn't understand what a one night stand is, actually in her case it was a couple of one night stands, because, well you saw her, she's hot and incredibly flexible!

Kelley laughs, "I get it. We should probably head to bed, didn't you tell me you have an early morning? 

Dakota nods, "Let me just lock up and turn the lights off, I'm right behind you."

Dakota follows Kelley into the bedroom and it takes no time whatsoever for the pair to shed the clothing they are wearing in favour of their birthday suits.

Kelley: Fuck, your gorgeous.

Kelley continues to scan her body from top to bottom and front to back as Dakota does the same to her. 

Dakota: You're not so bad yourself.

Making their way over to the bed the pair are wrapped in each other, hands and mouths eager and wandering. Laying Kelley on her back, Dakota proceeds to take control and Kelley knows she isn't going to last long under the goaltender's touch. Her head tilts back, with her mouth opening wide as the blonde expertly works her tongue over Kelley's body and then moves down to working away on her lips and folds.

Kelley: Oh my god

Dakota feeling and hearing Kelley's reaction to her movements, increases the pressure, knowing it will send her over the edge. Kelley grabs the blonde's head and pushes her harder into her core as she feels her climax draw nearer. Dakota sucks on her clit and sends her over the edge in the process. Her legs tighten around the goaltender's head before releasing as the spasms ripple through her body. Laying back she allows herself to catch her breath before attempting to return the favour, which Dakota declines.

Kelley: Talk to me, why won't you allow me near you?

Dakota: I like to be in control.

Kelley: I get that, but I'm telling you right now; I'm not going to do anything to hurt you, you need to trust me. I don't want our relationship to be one-sided, in other words, you need to get used to the idea of being a bottom at some point beautiful. Ok?

Dakota: I'll try, I haven't let anyone, you know, since her, so it's going to be a bit of a process.

Kelley: I'm up for the challenge. Now, let me hold you, it's time to sleep. 


	10. Chapter 10

The alarm sounds out in the darkness and Dakota reaches over to quiet the noise, before laying back on her pillow and looking over at Kelley and smiling. 

Kelley: How can you be smiling this early in the morning, or at least I think it's morning.

Dakota laughs, "It is the morning, and I need to get a move on. I was smiling because last night was fun and it's nice waking up with a beautiful woman in my bed."

Kelley: You could always stay in bed and we could have a bit more fun. 

Dakota: Unfortunately, I can't do that, I need to get dressed and head for the arena. The team practices at 6:30, and then I have classes today from 9 - 1. Are you going to be okay by yourself? Or should I call one of the girls to come and babysit you?

Kelley: I'm not a kid and I don't usually need a babysitter unless I've been drinking. Seriously though, how much trouble could I possibly get into?

Dakota laughs, "There is a grocery store a couple of blocks away, I'll leave you my card if you want to get us some food, just don't go overboard, I don't make the big bucks, like some people." 

Kelley: Okay, I like grocery shopping, anything you don't eat? I love veggies, so I usually stock up on them.

Dakota:I don't eat fish, but everything else is fair game. 

Kelley: Ok, I can work with that, do you think that when you get home you could write down your schedule for me so I know where you are and where you'll be so I don't have to keep asking all the time.

Dakota:Yeah, sorry, I should have thought to do that already. I'll be back around 2 and then maybe we can head down to the gym for a workout if you like.

Kelley: Yes, I need a good workout I've been slacking over the holidays and need to get back into game shape.

Dakota finishes getting dressed and heads into the bathroom to complete her morning routine before returning to the bedroom and brushing out her hair and tying it up. "I have to go now, I'll leave my card and extra keys on the counter. Message me if you need anything.

Kelley: I will have a good practice and classes.

Dakota smiles at her before leaning down and kissing her, "Bye, Kelley." 

"Bye, Bear."

After managing to fall back asleep for a couple of hours Kelley gets up and wanders around the small, empty apartment. She notices the pictures on the wall are mostly those of Dakota's hockey teams and teammates and only one of which she assumes is Dakota's family. She shakes her head at the thought of how they treat Dakota, I'm so lucky to have a family that supports me, Kelley thinks.

Heading into the kitchen she puts a pod in the machine and presses the button to make a cup of liquid energy, opening the fridge she is a bit frustrated to find out there is no milk of any type for it. 

Realizing now that she really needs to head to the grocery store in order to be able to even make something for breakfast, she grabs the cup of black coffee and slowly sips away at it while collecting what she needs to shower. She finishes making herself feel presentable and downs the remainder of the now somewhat cold drink before putting on some clothes, collecting the card and keys from the counter along with her phone and heads out in the direction that Dakota told her to go. 

A few minutes later she arrives outside the store and collects a handbasket to put stuff in at the door. Walking inside the store, it's a whole new world for Kelley as the signage is mostly in French. Hopefully, I don't have to ask for help in finding anything, she thinks as she makes her way around. Gathering some fruits, veg, protein and an assortment of other necessities such as milk she makes her way to the cash and puts the items on the belt for the cashier.

"Avez-vous besoin de sacs aujourd'hui?"

Kelley looks at the cashier, unsure of what she is asking, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Do you need bags today?"

Kelley smiles, "Yes, please, sorry my French is extremely limited."

"It's fine."

The cashier scans and bags her purchases

"Your total is $76.70 how will you be paying today?"

"Credit, please."

"We have the tap, so go ahead when you are ready."

Kelley looks at the machine and places the card over the top of it, it beeps and says approved. She puts the card back in her wallet and collects the receipt and bags from the cashier.

"Bonne journée."

"Have a good day."

Kelley: Bun journey to you, too.

The cashier laughs at her as she walks out of the store.

Kelley makes her way back to the apartment and puts the groceries away before making herself some lunch and sitting down in front of her laptop to check her emails, before putting a movie on to watch. 

Dakota arrives back at the apartment, earlier than expected and finds Kelley asleep on the couch with a movie playing on the screen. She nudges Kelley in an attempt to wake her up

Dakota: Kel? Kelley?

Kelley yawns and opens her eyes, "Hey, guess I fell asleep, how was your day?"

Dakota: Okay, got to my second class only to find a note on the door that it was cancelled today, so I came home. I see you got some groceries.

Kelley: Yeah, that was interesting. I learned how to say, have a good day – bun journey!

Dakota can't help but laugh at Kelley's pronunciation. "We are going to have to work on that. So, what are we having for supper?"

Kelley: Chicken and a salad loaded with veggies.

Dakota: Sounds a lot better than the food I usually grab at school, still wanna hit the gym?

Kelley: Yep! I need to change first though.

Dakota: As do I, jeans aren't really conducive to comfortable workout.

Over the next few weeks, the couple falls into a regular routine. Kelley attends most of Dakota's home games and cheers them on and she then travels with the team when they play two-game stand in Boston, hanging out with Sam Mewis while in town. Kelley personifies the perfect girlfriend buying and wearing a Les Canadiennes, red, white and blue jersey with Dakota's name and number on the back to wear to the games and even some practices, which results in Dakota being ribbed on more than one occasion by her teammates, but she just smiles and accepts it rather than yelling at them. 

It's become noticeable the change in Dakota's personality and temperament with having Kelley in her life, no longer is she yelling or throwing things, instead, she is smiling, joking and laughing with her teammates. Members of the media have even approached her to do interviews or film clips and she has responded by completing them with ease in both French and English.

With Kelley being a sounding board and helping to rebuild Dakota's confidence and personality, the goaltender has been outstanding on the ice and earned back to back shutouts as well as player of the week and month honours. 

In turn, Dakota has helped Kelley with her training and even went ahead and bought Kelley some workbooks on basic French and has been working with the American on expanding her vocabulary in advance of the World Cup being held in France. 

One night after coming home in the early hours of the morning after celebrating a victory with the team, Kelley and Dakota make their way home stumbling a bit because of the alcohol in their systems, entering the apartment they get busy removing each other's clothing en route to the bedroom. Fueled by the alcohol in their system and the need for release they get heated very quickly, Dakota looks at Kelley in a different way than usual and allows her to seize control of the situation. Kelley realizing what's going on wastes no time in getting the goaltender on her back underneath her. Joining their mouths, Kelley lets her hands move up on down on the blonde getting her more comfortable with what's about to happen. Feeling the goalie tense up, Kelley kisses down her jaw and neck before whispering, "Relax beautiful, I'm not going to hurt you." As if needing to hear those words, Dakota instantly starts responding to her touch and for the first time in a long time allows herself to lose control with a lover. Kelley takes her time worshipping every each of the gorgeous woman under her before making her way down and pleasuring the goaltender until she hears her name yelled out repeatedly.

Laying down and taking a break, Kelley looks over at Dakota and moves some stray hairs from her face. 

Kelley: You okay?

Dakota: Yeah, I honestly forgot how good it feels to let someone else take control. 

Kelley leans over and kisses her, "I'm ready for more anytime you are."

Dakota kisses her back, "It's going to be a long night, then."

Kelley: Sooo very long.

Dakota: I'm game if you are.

Kelley:I'm in, but don't come crying to me in the morning when you can't move.

Dakota: Me crying to you? Yeah, that's not going to happen, it will be you crying to me.

Kelley laughs, "That sounds like a challenge to me Bear and you know I don't walk away from a challenge."

Dakota: Me neither KO, it's on.

The next afternoon when they finally wake up, both are exhausted, sore and sporting more than a few love marks. They decide to call it a draw, as they slowly make their way into the kitchen for their first cup of liquid gold on the day.

Kelley: What's the plan for today?

Dakota: Considering I slept through class, I guess the rest of the day is ours.

Kelley: How about we order in and chill.

Dakota: Sounds like something I can get on board with as long as it includes poutine. Last night was fun, huh?

Kelley: I think it was more than fun, it was something that clearly we both needed. You make a cute face when you orgasm you know that.

Dakota: Um, no I didn't and kinda wish I still didn't.

Kelley: I'm proud of you for finally letting me in, more than once might I add. 

Dakota: That was definitely the most fun I've had with toys in awhile.

Kelley: Toys are always fun, that reminds me the next one to go shopping needs to pick up batteries. 

Dakota laughs, "Now that's one conversation I wish my Mom could've heard."

Kelley shakes her head, "Don't go there; stay here and now with me. What anyone else thinks about you or us for that matter is irrelevant. You are entitled to have your own life, make and be happy with your choices and not be controlled or belittled by your family because you don't fit the perfect child box. They should be proud of the person you are, and all of your accomplishments, because I know I am and I'm proud to walk down the street beside you and call you my girlfriend."

Kelley wraps her arms around a crying Dakota, "Thank you, Kelley, for everything." 

Kelley kisses the top of her head, "You're welcome, now can you please order the food because I'm starving!"

Dakota: Fine, but after we eat can we just shower and go back to bed?

Kelley: Showering requires effort, I'm not sure I can manage that at the moment.

Dakota: Me neither, but I'll wash your back if you wash mine. After last night, we should probably change the sheets on the bed as well.

Kelley: Yeah, I think that would be a good plan. 

After Les Canadiennes defeat the Calgary Inferno in a Sunday afternoon match, they open up the ice surface for friends, family and fans to skate alongside the team members. Dakota has been giving Kelley some skating lessons and she is finally confident enough to lace them up and join her girlfriend on the ice with her teammates. Dakota is pulled away by some younger fans wanting pictures with the goalie, so Kelley continues to skate on alone when Hilary joins her and skates alongside.

Hilary: Hey Kelley

Kelley: Hey, good game today. Nice goal.

Hilary: Thanks. I just want to say thank you for everything you are doing for Bear, she deserves the best and you make her happy.

Kelley: She is pretty cool chick once you get beyond the rough exterior.

Hilary looks over at where the goaltender is posing for a picture, "I'm sure her being drop-dead gorgeous with a killer body helps as well."

Kelley:Should I be concerned that you are talking about my girlfriend like that?

Hilary: No, I would never do anything to undermine your relationship.

Kelley: I take it you've never told her how you feel?

Hilary: No, I thought about trying before but she is kinda scary at times, you know? 

Kelley nods, "I get it, she's intimidating at times for sure, but it's mostly about self-preservation; she is, unfortunately, her own worst critic."

"It doesn't seem like that anymore, she is happy and back to being the player and person she was a few years back when we first met after a Canada and US game. I should make nice with the fans, I'll see you later, Kelley."

Hilary skates away as Dakota returns to Kelley's side.

Dakota: What were you and Knight talking about?

Kelley: The game mostly, so do you think I could get a picture with the team's star goalie?

Dakota: I think so, let me go and get Masch.

Dakota goes to skate away, but Kelley pulls her back laughing.

Kelley: I meant you, you goof!

They take a couple of pictures together and post them on social media for everyone to see and comment on. 

Later at the apartment, they are curled up together watching a movie.

Kelley: Can I ask you something?

Dakota: Yeah.

Kelley: Have you ever had feelings for a teammate?

Dakota: Yes, you?

Kelley: I recently found out a teammate of mine has or had feelings for me. I always thought the feelings I had were those of friendship, but the more I think about them and her....

Dakota: Kelley, are you telling me that you are in love with one of your teammates?

Kelley: Possibly.

Dakota: Are you in love with me?

Kelley: No. I love you as a friend, but, realistically I don't see us working out long term; even if the sex between us is beyond amazing, it's not enough. We have different ideas about our futures and children and it's been extremely difficult for me to be away from my family this long. 

Dakota: Sex with you is beyond amazing, but I agree with you, I don't think we are meant to be in a long-term relationship with each other. You have brought so much into my life in such a short amount of time and I really don't know how I can ever make that up to you. I think that we are meant to be friends and support each other through the good and bad, but not together because we are just too different.

They sit there in silence for a few minutes before Dakota speaks up

Dakota: So what does this mean for us?

Kelley: I don't want to lose you as my friend, but I think we both know that we aren't meant to be married. 

Dakota: Yeah, I get that and I don't want to lose you as a friend either. Kelley, I think that you need to go and find that lucky girl who is in your head and has you questioning your feelings and try to make a go of it.

Kelley: What about you?

Dakota:Don't worry about me,I will be fine.

Kelley: I think that the right person for you might be closer than you think.

Dakota: What do you mean?

Kelley: A certain American teammate of yours might be interested in a piece of the action. She let it slip that she's had a thing for you for awhile.

Dakota:Knight?

Kelley: Don't say I said anything ok?

Dakota nods, "I won't and honestly, she's got a killer body!"

Kelley laughs and shakes her head.

A couple of days later, she arrives home from class to find Kelley packing her suitcase to head back to Georgia for a couple of days before then heading off to camp in California with the US team.

Dakota: So where do we go from here?

Kelley:We still need to file for an annulment, when I get home I'll contact my lawyer and get the process started.

Dakota:Ok. You know I'm actually glad about what happened in Vegas to us because if it didn't I wouldn't have you as a friend.

Kelley: Yeah, me too. I think we both got something we needed from each other.

Dakota delivers Kelley to the airport, once her flight is called they hug and exchange a quick peck on the lips.

Kelley: I'll be in touch soon, take care of yourself.

Dakota:I will now go get your girl! And I better get an invite to wedding #2!

Kelley smiles and laughs, "When and if it happens, you will definitely be at the top of the guest list. Bye, Bear."

"Bye, KO."


	11. Chapter 11

Arriving back home in Atlanta a few days later, Kelley is met by her sister Erin at the airport.

After they hug and collect Kelley's bags, they head out to Erin's car and then make the drive back to their parent's house. 

Erin: So, how's the wife?

Kelley gives her sister a look, "She's good, but she isn't going to be my wife much longer. We decided to go ahead and get the annulment."

Erin: I'm glad, but you're still going to have to introduce me to her one of these days, so I question her sanity in marrying you in the first place.

Kelley:Really Er? 

Erin smiles and nods. 

Erin: Anyways, while you were away you received a registered letter from the State of Nevada, I tried to sign for it at the post office but they wouldn't let me. We are going to head there now to pick it up, you have your driver's license on you, right?

Kelley: Yeah, wonder what it's about, has to be important if it came registered. Oh God, I hope that I didn't do anything else that I don't remember doing, while there. 

Erin: I think it would be a good idea for you to stay away from Vegas for the foreseeable future. 

Kelley: Agreed. 

They arrive at the post office and Kelley goes in to get the letter, returning to the car with a manila envelope in her hand. 

Kelley looks over the envelope, "What do you think it is?" 

Erin shrugs, "Just open the damn letter and find out!"

Kelley opens the envelope and pulls out the piece of paper inside, reading what it says before folding the letter back up and laughing. 

Kelley: No fucking way!

Erin: What? Come on tell me. Are you headed to jail or what?

Kelley: According to this letter, Dakota and I aren't actually married, when they reviewed our paperwork Dakota hadn't signed her full legal name only her nickname which invalidated everything. If we want to be legally married, we will need to redo our paperwork and vows.

Erin: Wait, so you and Dakota were never actually married?

Kelley: Nope! I need to call Dakota and let her know the good news.

Erin: I guess this calls for a celebration this evening, huh?

Kelley: Totally! Drinks are on me tonight. 

Erin: Hope you got deep pockets, cause you know how us O'Hara's roll. 

Kelley smiles and nods. 

Arriving back at their parent's house, Erin drops Kelley off with a promise to return in a couple of hours so they can head out for their evening of sisterly bonding. Kelley is relieved to have the house to herself, so she can call Dakota and let her know the situation without fear of her parents overhearing anything.

RING, RING

Dakota:Hey Kel, how was your flight?

Kelley:It was good. I have news to share with you. Are you sitting down? Cause if not you might want. 

Dakota: I'm on my way to practice, so quit beating around the bush and spill the news. 

Kelley laughs, "Alright, let's just say you can take off that gold band you're wearing without feeling any guilt."

Dakota:What? Huh? I'm confused. Explain yourself.

Kelley:When I arrived home there was a letter waiting at the post office for me from the State of Nevada. I thought at first that maybe I had done something illegal during our night out but, thankfully that wasn't the case. According to the letter you signed Bear on the official marriage application rather than your actual legal name, thus invalidating it and our marriage – in other words, we aren't married, nor have we ever been! How do you like them apples?

Dakota burst out laughing, "So, we're not married?"

Kelley: Nope!

Dakota: Seriously, that's awesome! Well, maybe not awesome, but you know what I mean.

Kelley: I do. Guess, that means I don't have to contact my lawyer about getting an annulment or divorce now.

Dakota: Guess not. So, now that you are officially back on the market have you messaged or called her yet?

Kelley: No, I literally just got in the door and Erin is coming back in a couple of hours so we can go out and celebrate, my stupidity; well, I guess our stupidity.

Dakota: That sounds like fun, just make sure to watch your drinks at all times, so you don't end up married to another stranger.

Kelley: Touché. Take care of yourself, ok? And don't be a stranger. My offer of showing you some of the sights of my country still stands. 

Dakota: I definitely plan on taking you up on that offer. I need to head in for practice now, Goodbye, not my wife.

Kelley: Bye, not my wife. 

Laying on her bed, processing everything that has happened in the last few hours, Kelley smiles and calls the person, she most wants and needs to talk too. 

RING, RING, RING, RING

"Hey, it's Sonny, I can't take your call right now, leave a message after the beep and I might get back to you."

BEEP

"Sonny, it's KO, call me back, it's important."

RING, RING

Alex: Hey Worms, what's up?

Kelley: Have you spoken with Sonny lately? I've tried calling and messaging her but get no response.

Alex: She had a really difficult time dealing with you being away and with Dakota, she probably just isn't ready to speak with you about it just yet.

Kelley: I need your help to find her, I really need to speak with her.

Alex: Sorry, I can't do that, she asked me not to let you know where she is right now. She will be here for camp in a couple of days, you should be able to see here then.

Kelley: I can't wait a couple of days. I need to talk to her now. I gotta go, I'll talk to you later. 

New Message:

Kelley: Hey, I'm cancelling out our plans for tonight, something more important came up.

Erin:Something, or someone?

Kelley:Someone, specifically Sonny.

Erin:Tell me you've finally got your head out of your ass and figured out how the girl feels about you?

Kelley: Yes.

Erin: About time, what can I do to help?

Kelley: I need wheels.

Erin: Be there in 20.

Kelley: Thanks.

Kelley meets Erin at the door, as her sister walks up the sidewalk.

Kelley: Can you drive me to Sonny's?

Erin: Yep, let's go.

A short time later they pull up to Emily's parents' house, Kelley knocks on the door and Emily's twin sister Emma answers.

Emma: Hey KO, how are you?

Kelley: Good, I've been trying to reach your sister, but she hasn't been responding, is everything okay with her? Is she here?

Emma: She is fine, Kelley; she isn't here currently though. Her plan was to spend a couple of days in Cali with her girlfriend before camp.

Kelley: Girlfriend?

Emma: Yeah, she's been seeing a girl named Lexa. She's a student at UGA.

Kelley: For how long?

Emma: About a month, she got tired of waiting for you to figure things out. I heard you were up in Canada with your new girlfriend, how was that?

Kelley: Dakota and I aren't together anymore.

Emma: I'm sorry to hear that.

Kelley: Em, please, if you talk to your sister can you ask her to call me? I want to, no, I need to make things right between us

Emma: Kelley, please, don't hurt her any more than you already have.

Kelley: Em, I love her and I'm going to do whatever I have to, to get her back.

Emma: About time, O'Hara. Good luck, you're going to need it. 

Kelley nods before turning around and heading back to the car where Erin is waiting for her.

Erin: So?

Kelley: She apparently has a girlfriend and is already in Cali.

Erin: Then we are getting you packed, and on a plane, first thing in the morning.

Kelley: I don't even know where to start looking for her. But let's get back to the 'rents so I can pack and book a ticket. 

Erin: Where are headed and where are you going to stay?

Kelley: I'll crash on Alex's couch until camp starts.

Erin: Are you planning on telling her everything?

Kelley:Yes, she already knows most of the story and I may need her and Allie's help to get Sonny.

After packing her bags and booking a ticket to California, Kelley and Erin sit and eat takeout while she calls her best friend to give her a heads up on the situation. 

RING, RING

Servando:Hey KO, Alex is in the shower, I'll have her call you back, ok?

Kelley:Is it okay if I crash on your couch for the next two days?

Servando:Yeah

Kelley:Can you let Alex know that I'm catching a flight out in the am and need a pickup at the airport, I'll message her the deets later.

Servando:Okay, see you tomorrow.

Kelley:Thanks, Serv.

The next day, Alex meets up with Kelley at the airport and they head to meet up with Allie at a local coffee shop to discuss what is going on with Kelley and her situation.

Allie: Okay, so what's so important that we had to meet up with you before camp?

Kelley: Let's get our drinks and grab a table outside, I have a feeling you are going to react to what I'm about to say and I would prefer that not everyone hears.

They head outside and grab a table overlooking the water. 

Alex: Ok, we're all alone, now spill.

Kelley: Promise, this stays between us okay?

Allie: We promise, now come on, out with it.

Kelley: Dakota and I were never legally married, there was an issue with the paperwork and also, I think I'm in love with Sonny. So, beautiful day, today, eh?

Allie: OMG, are you serious??

Alex: You finally figured out what all of us have known all along. You and Sonny belong together, you're like Ying and Yang. 

Allie: Or Peanut Butter and Jam!

Kelley and Alex look at Allie and burst out laughing at her comment. 

Allie: What? It's true!

Kelley:Yeah it is. Anyways, being with Dakota allowed me to see things from a much different perspective and I realized how much I really do care about her and not just in a friendly way. I'm going to need some help, Emma told me she has a girlfriend.

Alex puts her hand out towards Allie. Allie looks at her and reluctantly reaches into her purse, pulling out a 20 dollar bill and places it in Alex's hand.

Kelley: Really, you guys bet on me again?

Alex: We always have bets going on to do with you. This one was to do with how long it would take for you to ask for our help to get Sonny.

Kelley: Maybe next time give me a heads up and we could split the winnings?

Allie: There's no fun in that. So, what's the plan to get Sonny?

Kelley: I don't know, that's where I need your help. 

Alex: I think that you should stick with just being honest with her, lay all your cards out on the table and see if she's ready to call.

Kelley: Have you been playing poker with the boys again?

Alex smiles and nods, "I'm getting better, even managed to win a couple of hands." 

Allie: I agree with what Alex said about being honest with Emily, I mean she's seen you at your worst and still come back for more; and really what do you have to lose at this point?

Kelley: Only my best friend and a future of possible happiness and love.

Alex and Allie look at her and nod. 

Kelley: Alright so now that we've met the awkward quota of the day, what's going on with you guys and the hubbies?

Alex: The boys are actually out boating together at the moment. They plan on catching our supper; I've got chicken unthawing in the fridge, just in case. 

Kelley laughs, "Hopefully, no one falls overboard this time."

Allie laughs and shakes her head, "Bati is never going to live that moment down." 

Kelley: Dude tripped over his own feet and fell in the water, it deserves to live on. 

They continue chatting for a while longer before making the drive back to Alex and Servando's place for supper being surprised by the fact that the boys were actually successful in catching some fish along with a major case of sunburn after not remembering to put on sunscreen while on the water. 


	12. Chapter 12

Two days later, Kelley arrives at the US camp alongside Alex and Allie and immediately begins her search for Emily at the hotel. First running into a group of teammates containing Mal Pugh, Rose Lavelle and Lindsey Horan.

Kelley: Have any of you guys seen, Sonny?

Mal: No.

Rose: Not yet.

Mal and Rose both shake their heads.

Lindsey: She is going to be arriving later this afternoon; something to do with a flight issue.

Kelley: Oh, thanks Linds. Who's her roomie for camp?

Mal smiles, "Me."

Kelley: Awesome, can you let me know when she arrives? I really need to speak with her about something.

Mal: Sure.

Lindsey looks at her, "KO, can we speak alone for a minute?" Kelley looks at her and nods, knowing what's about to come and walks over to the far side of the hallway.

Lindsey lets Mal and Rose know that she will catch up in a few before joining Kelley.

Kelley: Before you say anything Linds, I need to tell you something. I'm not married, nor, have I ever been and I've been trying to find Sonny to tell her that and ...

Lindsey: And ... that you've finally come to your senses and figured out that she has been in love with you for years? 

Kelley nods, "Linds, I think that I'm in love with her, too."

Lindsey: You better not think, you better know if you plan on approaching her. She is happy is with Lexa, Kel, don't fuck that up for her. 

Kelley: I get it, but have you ever known a simple thing like a girlfriend to stop me?

Lindsey looks at her, "I can't believe that I'm actually saying this, but, please don't hurt her any more than you already have. I can't take any more late-night calls from her crying because of your revolving door of girls." 

Kelley takes Lindsey's hand, "I know that I've fucked up and down, left, right and centre in the past when it comes to everything with breasts and a pussy, but, maybe it's because the right set didn't come along." 

Lindsey shakes her head, "I can't believe you just said that to me, I'm now going to be stuck with that visual in my brain. Long story short, you hurt Sonny and expect there to be payback. Now, I need to go and find a way to bleach those visuals out of my head. I'll see you later, KO."

"Thanks, Linds." 

Kelley watches as Lindsey makes her way down the hallway, inserting a card in a door and then entering a room. 

A few hours later and Kelley finds herself pacing around the hotel room she is sharing with Ashlyn Harris for this particular camp. 

Ashlyn: Seriously, KO, get your shit together, I'm trying to Facetime Ali and you're distracting me by bouncing off the walls.

Kelley: Sorry Ash, I'll go for a walk.

Ashlyn: Don't forget your room key, I'm heading out with Pinoe soon.

Kelley: Ok, got it. Say hi to Kriegs for me.

Kelley heads out of the room, down the stairs and into the main lobby where she sees something that causes a feeling in her chest. Emily is standing there with her arms around another woman and kissing her. That should be me, Kelley thinks, it will be me by the end of this camp. 

Making her way back upstairs she knocks on Alex's door. Tobin answers it and smiles and her.

Kelley: Hey Tobs, is Alex here?

Tobin: Yeah, I'm heading over to Press' room, I'll see you guys after.

Kelley smiles, "Have fun with Chris." 

Tobin looks at the carpet, "We will."

Kelley walks into the room and finds Alex with her earbuds in, typing away on her laptop. She waves her hand in front of her face, hoping not to scare her. Alex acknowledges her and removes the buds.

Alex: Give me two minutes to finish this email and then we can talk.

Kelley nods before making her way over to the opposite bed.

Alex finishes up what she needs to, closes the laptop and then turns her attention to Kelley who has now taken a seat on the bed.

Alex: What's going on? You look sad and you're not bouncing off the walls, like normal. Did you talk with Sonny?

Kelley: Not yet, Ash kicked me out because I was driving her nuts and I went for a walk, ended up in the lobby where I saw Sonny making out with a chick.

Alex: Ouch that sucks. But you know she has a girlfriend, I'm not sure what you were expecting from her. I mean it's not like you ever hid your flavour of the day or week.

Kelley: I guess that I just never figured she would be so open about it. Alex, it hurt seeing her with Lexa.

Alex: I'm sure it did. Am I to assume that Sonny is still screening your calls and messages?

Kelley: Yeah. I feel like she hates me, Alex.

Alex: She doesn't hate you, she's just trying to separate herself from you; you hurt her and she's trying to move on.

Kelley: I know I hurt her and I deserve to be iced out but damn it, Alex I miss her, I miss my friend; even if we aren't meant to be anything more, I need her in my life.

Alex's phone buzzes and she takes a look at the screen before standing up and walking towards the door, causing Kelley to wonder what she's up to. 

Alex: I promised Allie we would hang, why don't you just chill here and I'll be back in a bit. 

Kelley: Ok. Thanks, Janice.

Kelley lays back on the bed and tries to process the thoughts bouncing around in her head. 

Alex walks down the hall to Allie and Pinoe's room and knocks, as she is being let in, she sends a quick message

New Message:

Alex: Hey Sonny, can you come to my room for a few minutes? Room 317.

Sonny: Yep, be there in a few.

Alex: Ok.

Allie looking over her shoulder sees the messages.

Allie: Why are you asking Sonny to go to your room, when you are here?

Alex: Kelley is in there waiting for me to return. Sonny is avoiding her and I think they need to talk before camp gets underway. 

Allie: Does KO know that you are sending Sonny her way?

Alex smiles, "Nope, and I really hope it doesn't blow up in my face."

Allie laughs, "Crack the door, maybe we can hear them."

They see Emily makes her way down the hall and knock on the door, as they fight for position to see the initial reaction between her and Kelley.

Kelley hearing the knocking gets up from the bed and goes to the door, assuming that Alex has forgotten her room key. She opens the door and finds Emily standing there looking back at her.

Emily: Hey, Kel.

Kelley: Hey yourself

Emily: Alex sent me a message to come and see her, this is her room right?

Kelley: Yeah, she told me to stay here will she went to see Allie for a quick minute.

Kelley and Emily look at each other with the realization as to what is happening.

Emily: In other words, she set us both up.

Kelley: Sounds like it. I've told her that you haven't been answering my calls and or messages and that I really needed to speak with you. 

Emily: Yeah, well, I had my reasons for not answering them. 

Kelley: I know and we should talk about those reasons. Can you come in? I don't want to have this conversation in the hallway.

Emily nods and follows her inside the room, allowing the door to close behind them. 

Down the hallway, Alex and Allie watch the interaction before deciding to head back inside the room. 

Allie: They didn't yell at each other, that's a start.

Alex: They aren't going to yell, more likely cry. So we better check that we have some junk food on hand. 

Allie: I always have a stash in my suitcase, just in case.

Alex nods, "Me too, don't tell Dawn!"

They both laugh and take seats on the bed, opting to put on the TV and watch whatever random show comes on. 

Emily: Emma told me you stopped by the house, while I was away.

Kelley: Yeah, I wanted to see you and you weren't answering me.

Emily: That's what she said, she also said you seemed surprised to hear that I have a girlfriend.

Kelley: I was, I am.

Emily: I got tired of waiting for you, it was time to move on and Lexa is fun.

Kelley: I understand that I only want for you to be happy Sonny, I never set out to intentionally hurt you and I think, no, I hope you know that.

Emily: I do, but it's easier to get over someone if you cut off all contact with them.

Kelley: I miss you, Sonny, I miss my partner in crime.

Emily: I miss you too, but it's hard for me to separate our friendship from what I wanted all along.

Kelley walks towards her, "Then don't. I've had a lot of time to think of things lately; I want you Sonny and I want us. I never fully understood my feelings for you, until you turned your back on me. Please give me a chance to make things right, I love you, Emily."

Emily starts crying, "No. You have no right to say that when we both know it isn't true. I waited for years to hear those words come from your mouth and now you've just gone and tarnished them with your lies." 

Kelley: Em, I wouldn't say it unless it was true. I love you and I will shout it from the rooftops if that will help you to understand that what I'm saying is true and real. I'm here for you and us.

Emily: It's too late for us, you have a wife and I have a girlfriend.

Kelley smiles and shakes her head, "I don't have a wife, I never did and ditch your girlfriend. You know she doesn't compare to me."

Emily: What do you mean, you never did have a wife?

Kelley: Right before I went to your parent's house, I received a letter indicating that my marriage to Dakota wasn't valid due to a paperwork issue. We were never legally married and as soon as I found that out I ran to where I thought you would be to tell you and ask if there was still a chance for us.

Emily: Only to have Emma tell you about Lexa.

Kelley nods, "Yep. Give me chance Em, give us a chance. Maybe we will drive each other crazy and realize we are only meant to be friends or maybe this can be the start of something much more. Please, give us a chance. If you want I will even get down on my knees right now and beg." 

Emily: It's not that easy, I have Lexa now.

Kelley: Let me make it easy for you then.

Kelley moves across the room and pins her against the wall, before allowing their mouths to join for the first time. Feeling Emily melt into her movement, Kelley removes her hands from the wall and moves them to her hips pulling her in tight. She feels Emily's hands grab her as well as the kiss continues to deepen. Emily lets out a small moan before they separate and look at each other.

Emily: Wow

Kelley: Yeah, same.

Emily: You're pretty good at that.

Kelley: So, I've been told.

Emily: I need some time to think about everything, ok? Can you give me that?

Kelley: I'm here and ready whenever you are.

Emily leaves the room and heads back to her own, while Kelley sits on the edge of the bed absorbing what just happened. The door opens, with Alex and Allie entering.

Alex: We saw Sonny leaving in tears, how did it go?

Kelley: I think good, we talked and kissed.

Allie: You and Sonny kissed?

Kelley: Yeah

Allie: Like a friendly peck on the lips or more?

Alex: Allie!

Allie: Oh come on it's not like you don't want to know.

Kelley smiles, "It was, it was, wow."

Alex: Awww, sounds like Sohara is finally coming to fruition.

Allie: That's Sohara bitches!

Kelley: You guys are idiots, you know that?

Alex: And you're cute when your all blushy.

Kelley: Am not!

Allie: You so are! It's adorable. Look at her blush, Alex.

Kelley: Get out of my room!

Alex: It's not your room Kel, it's mine and Tobin's.

Kelley: Right, forgot about that. I'll see you guys at breakfast.

Kelley walks out of the room, leaving Alex and Allie laughing behind her. 


	13. Chapter 13

The next few days, of the week-long camp, see Kelley and Emily maintaining distance from each other while off the field, but doing their absolute best to ensure that their current predicament doesn't affect the team performance or chemistry on the field.

As members of the team sit down for breakfast one morning, Kelley sits down at a table with Alex and Allie and then watches across the room as Emily sits down at another table across the room. Alex and Allie noting what is going on, take the opportunity to talk with Kelley about it.

Alex: I take it, there hasn't been any movement on the Emily front.

Kelley: No. We've barely spoken since our chat. It's hard, you know? I miss her.

Allie: You can't go through the camp like this, the rest of the team is starting to notice that things are off between the two of you.

Kelley: I know, but I'm not rushing her, I promised her time and space and I'm doing my best to honour that promise.

Alex: Being with Dakota must have really tamed your ass because the Wormy that I know and love would never have been all over what she wanted and not taken no for an answer.

Kelley: I resent that, even though it's kinda true. I have to admit that being with Dakota really tested my patience at times, but I think it was all for the better because it also allowed me to see things including women and relationships from another perspective. If a relationship is meant to be then it's worth waiting for and putting in the work to maintain. Not to mention that this is Sonny we are talking about and not a one-night stand, I want more with her and I'm willing to wait as long as it takes.

Alex and Allie look at each other and smile.

Alex: I'm glad you aren't trying to rush or force things with Sonny but you need to be able to interact with each other in the meantime.

Kelley: I have faith, that things are going as they are meant to at the moment when the timing is right, we will come together.

Allie: I think I want the old KO back this one is a little too chill for my liking. What the heck did she give you up in Canada?

Kelley laughs, "A warm bed and an ear. Not to mention that I have developed a better understanding of the possible ramifications of my actions. If Sonny and I are meant to happen we will find our way to each other when the time is right."

Allie: Remind me to search your room for self-help books later.

Kelley: You know I don't read books unless I have too.

Alex: You have to read those Archie comic books that usually fill your room?

Kelley: Yes, they're funny and most of them came from Sonny's collection.

Alex: You forget that I've been with you when you've bought some before.

Kelley: And you're also guilty of reading some of them when we've been roomies through the years.

Alex smiles, "True. But back to you and Sonny."

Kelley: I'm asking for both of you to stay out of it and let things evolved naturally, she knows that I'm interested and the ball is in her hands or at her feet if we want to get specific. Leave it alone for now, please, both of you.

Alex and Allie look at each other and nod in acceptance and acknowledgement of the request.

They finish their breakfast up before heading back to their room and getting ready for their training session on the day.

After training is completed for the day and the players have eaten, showered and changed some of them head out to dome some shopping or sightseeing while others choose to just hang out in their rooms watching movies, sleeping and generally chilling before they are required to engage in some team bonding activities later in the evening.

Kelley is laying on her bed watching a movie while playing on her phone when a new message pops up on the screen.

New Message:

Mal Pal: Can you come to our room please, Sonny is crying and won't talk to me. Maybe she will talk to you.

Kelley: I'll be there in a few.

Mal Pal: I'll prop the door.

Kelley: K.

Kelley gets up from her bed, puts some slides on and then heads down the hallway to Mal and Emily's room. Seeing the door propped open she pushes it open and walks in to see Emily curled up on the bed crying.

Mal makes eye contact with her before collecting a few things and making her way out of the room to allow them some privacy.

Kelley sits down on the edge of the bed beside Emily and rubs her friend's back.

Kelley: Hey, Sonny

Emily: I take it that Mal asked you to come to check on me.

Kelley: Yeah, what's going on? What can I do to help?

Emily: Lexa and I just broke up. I was really starting to care for her, but we didn't think it was a good idea to try and maintain a relationship when we are literally going to be on opposite sides of the country from each other, not to mention I'm always travelling for soccer and she needs to focus on her school stuff.

Kelley: I'm sorry Sonny. Is there anything I can do for you?

Emily: I don't think so. I really just want to be alone right now.

Kelley: Nope, not happening; I'm not leaving you. So how about we curl up and throw some Netflix on for a bit, it will help take your mind off of things.

Emily: Okay, as long as I get to pick the movie; because your last choice sucked the big banana!

Kelley laughs, "It's the least I could do. Now, pick a movie already."

Emily gets up off the bed and cues up her laptop for Netflix, Kelley and she settle in to watch Bad Neighbour, with both of them falling asleep while it continues to play in the background.

Mal returns to the room with Rose and seeing the two players curled up together sleeping they can't resist taking a picture of them before leaving the room.

They run into Alex in the hallway.

Alex: Mal, Rose have either of you seen KO? She isn't answering her phone and we are supposed to be partners for charades in Broon and Naeher's room at the moment.

Mal: She is currently in my room along with Sonny and they are both sleeping, wrapped in each other, it's totally cute.

Rose: We took pictures, want to see?

Rose shows Alex a picture of Kelley with her arm around Emily and both of them sound asleep.

Mal: Sohara is so cute!

Alex smiles at the picture, "Yeah, they are."

Alex: Mal, can you let me in the room, I really don't want to interrupt their nap, but if they don't show up for bonding they will never hear the end of it. 

Mal lets her into the room where the two players are still sleeping.

Mal: Should we wake them up?

Alex: I got it. You guys go ahead to where you're supposed to be.

Mal and Rose both smile and nod before leaving the room.

Alex smiles at the two players still sleeping, oblivious to the fact they have an audience. She watches for a few minutes and snaps a pic of her own before deciding it's time to get them moving.

Alex: Sonny, KO time to get up, your late for game night. Don't make me bring out the water or ice.

Kelley pulls Emily closer, "If we're already late then it doesn't matter if we stay like this a bit longer."

Alex: I'm as happy as anyone to see you guys back together, but how about right now we focus on the team rather than the two of you.

Emily: Nah we're good, go away Morgan.

She hears both Kelley and Emily let out giggles and can't help but smile herself. She takes her phone from her pocket and pretends as if she is typing.

Alex: Don't mind me, I'm just messaging Ash and asking her to load an ice bucket and bring it here.

Emily: No ice or water, I don't want a wet bed to sleep in.

Kelley: You can always sleep with me.

Emily: Tempting, but I'm not sure that Jill would approve.

Kelley: Probably not. Someone really needs to pull the stick out of her ass.

They all burst out laughing at Kelley's comment, before Alex turns and begins walk

Alex: OK, I'm leaving suit yourself, but remember what happens if Jill finds out you didn't participate.

Alex leaves the room.

Emily: I guess we should get up now.

Kelley: In a minute, how are you feeling?

Emily: A bit better, I forgot how well I sleep with you and in your arms.

Kelley: You know I'm always here if you need to talk or just need a snuggle buddy.

Emily: I know and I also know that you are wondering how Lexa and me breaking up affects us or the possibility of us. 

Kelley: I would be lying if I said I wasn't, but, I don't think the timing is right for us to be anything more than friends at the moment. I don't want you to have any doubts about us or being in a relationship and I think that right now your head and heart are hurting. So, how about for the rest of the week we put thoughts of us as a couple aside and get back to being friends and teammates. After camp is over, I'm assuming that you plan on returning home for a few weeks before returning to Portland, so how about you let me take you out?

Emily: Is that your way of asking me out?

Kelley: Yeah, but only if you are ready for it.

Emily: That's fair and I accept. We really should get to game night now, I don't want to Dawn's guinea pig again.

Kelley laughs, "Agreed. Let's go." 

They collect what they need, slip their shoes back on and then head out and down the hallway to the room where all the action is taking place. 

The eyes turn and look at them as they walk into the room, "Look who finally decided to show up. Did you guys decide a quickie was more important than game night?" 

They can only laugh as their teammates turn on their blonde keeper for her comment. Finding a spot they sit down and soon join in on the game. 


	14. Chapter 14

With the camp now over everyone heads to the airport and says their goodbyes before catching their respective flights home. 

After having rekindled their friendship at camp, Kelley and Emily remain somewhat distant in front of their friends and teammates but become closer through their messages back and forth. They agree that once they are out of the prying eyes and ears of their team that they will get together, go on an actual date and attempt to see where the night takes them. 

A few nights later in Georgia, Kelley stands in front of the mirror checking herself out, when Erin walks into her room. 

Erin: Where are you headed all fancied up?

Kelley: I have a date.

Erin laughs, "You don't do dates, so really, where are you going?"

Kelley: I do dates, at least I'm trying to do dates.

Erin: Okay, you've piqued my interest, who is she?

Kelley: Promise you won't make a big deal out of it ok? I mean, it's new and different and I really don't know what it is. 

Erin: This sounds serious, so, now you are required to spill the identity of your secret date or else I'm going to have to follow you to ensure that you don't do anything stupid to fuck it up.

Kelley: Yeah, please, don't so that! I don't need my psycho sister stalking me. Er, my date is with Sonny.

Erin: Wait, Sonny as in Emily Sonnett? Oh my God, are you being serious?

Kelley smiles and nods, "Totally, serious. We've been getting closer now that everything between us is out in the open." 

Erin walks over and hugs her, "It's about time, you got your head out of your ass and figured it out. I'm so happy, right now!"

Kelley:What, why, would you be happy about me and Sonny?

Erin: Squirrel, Sonny is awesome, and the girl has been in love with you, forever. Mom and Dad even asked if there was a chance that the two of you would ever get together.

Kelley: To which your response was?

Erin:Let's just say I'm about to collect on a bet I made with them.

Kelley: You bet that I would get together with her? As in like for a night or more?

Erin: I really don't want to know if you and Sonny have hooked up between the sheets, but honestly, I'm willing to bet that you haven't because you've always seen her as your partner in crime rather than partner material. And to further answer your question, you were different when you came back from Montreal. More open and receptive to the possible idea that there could be more out there for you then a line of one night stands. I think you needed to be away from everything to see what and who you were missing out on; turns out I was right.

Kelley: It took me going through a fake marriage and getting a tattoo to figure out what apparently everyone else has known all along.

Erin: At least Dad likes your tattoo. Mom just chaulks it as another one of your stupid choices.

Kelley: Stupid choices, huh? Wow, I guess I really need to work harder to prove myself to her.

Erin: It's never been about working harder, Squirrel. For being as smart as you are you've made some really stupid choices along the way, case, in point the tattoo you are now sporting as a permanent reminder of one. 

Kelley: I agree the tattoo and whole fake marriage thing are definitely not my best or proudest moments, but if they didn't happen then I wouldn't be where I currently am. 

Erin: Learning experience?

Kelley nods, "Yeah, definitely a learning experience. Anyways, I need to finish getting ready."

Erin: Have fun tonight and use protection.

Kelley: You do realize that that's not how it works, right?

Erin laughs, "Don't want to know what you do between the sheets, Sis. I'm out." Erin walks towards the bedroom door and stops when Kelley speaks.

Kelley: Er, quick question, should I stop and pick up flowers or something?

Erin:Does Sonny like flowers?

Kelley: Never really noticed.

Erin: Then, in the future, you need to start paying more and closer attention.

Kelley nods and then looks down at her phone,"Crap, I'm going to be late, thanks for letting me borrow your wheels. I promise I will look after it."

Erin: You better, no scratches, dents and or tickets!!

Kelley: I'll do my best, but, no promises. Love you. 

Erin: Uh-huh.

Kelley finishes up getting ready and then makes the drive over to the Sonnett's house to collect Emily for their date. She parks the car, collects the flowers she purchased on the drive over and then makes the familiar walk up the sidewalk to knock on the door. 

Knock, knock

When the door opens it isn't Emily standing there but instead her twin sister Emma.

Kelley: Hey, Emma.

Emma:Hey KO, come on in, she's just finishing getting ready.

Kelley walks inside holding the flowers she got for Emily.

Kelley: Hey Emma, quick question, does Emily like flowers? I didn't know so I stopped and got some, but if she doesn't like them, I guess you can have them.

Emma smiles and laughs,"It's cute to see you flustered KO and yes, she likes flowers. I'm just going to go check on her, be right back."

Once Emma leaves the room and Kelley standing all by her lonesome handing the flowers, she starts to have a moment of nervousness as the butterflies begin floating through her body. She takes out her phone and starts typing. 

New Message:

Kelley:Need a pep talk, waiting on Sonny for our date and I'm feeling nervous.

Alex:Take some deep breaths, you will be fine, it's Sonny, just be you. Did you get her flowers?

Kelley:Yes. I have to go now, she's coming.

Alex:Let me know how it goes.

Kelley:I will.

Emily enters the room, followed closely by Emma.

Kelley: You look really good. I got these for you.

Kelley hands her the flowers, to which Emily rather awkwardly smiles and says, "Thank you."

Emma reaches to take the flowers from her sister's hands," I'll take these and put them in some water, you two should get going before you are late for your reservation."

Emily: Just let me grab my jacket and we can head out, ok?

Kelley smiles and nods before making her way back to the front door to wait for Emily. They walk out together and Kelley opens the passenger door for her once they reach the sidewalk.

Emily: Already trying to top huh?

Kelley: We both know I'm not trying, I am a top.

They both laugh at the comment and look at each other.

Emily: Does this feel as weird to you as it does to me?

Kelley: Yeah, but weird in a good way. I've actually really been looking forward to tonight.

Emily: Me too.

They put some music on to serve as background noise on the drive to the restaurant. Once they arrive at their destination, Kelley insists on getting the door once again for Emily.

Emily: You don't need to keep doing that, you know.

Kelley: I do, but it makes me feel good.

Emily: Ok. So why did you pick this place?

Kelley: Because their fried chicken is amazing! And they have an insane dessert menu.

Emily: Of course. I'm glad we are finally doing this.

Kelley: Me too.

One seated at their table and have placed their orders, the two quickly fall into a comfortable rhythm and conversation, exchanging looks and smiles all the while. Once their meal is done, Kelley insists on paying for them.

Kelley: I asked you out, this one's on me. You got the next one.

Emily: Oh, so we're going on a second date are we?

Kelley: I hope so if you're down for it, I'll even let you choose where we go and what we do.

Emily: Ok, then we are going to do one of those Segway tours.

Kelley: You've seen me on a Segway right? We don't get along, ask Officer Fred.

Emily laughs,"I know, I don't think I will ever forget the look of realization on your face when you ran into him, hence, why I'm going to have my phone out filming you the entire time. Never know maybe it could make us millions or at the very least memes."

Kelley: Fairly certain that you've already got that category on lockdown. 

Emily: What can I say, I aim to please.

Kelley: That's what the sign says in the washroom. 

Emily looks at her, "Okay, why would they have a sign saying that in the women's washroom?" 

Kelley looks down at the table, "Because I accidentally went in the men's and then was too lazy and embarrassed to do a course correction."

Emily laughs and shakes her, "Not the first or last time that is going to happen to you or me is it?"

"Probably not. Guess it's time for me to take you home before you're late for your curfew.

Emily: I don't have a curfew, I'm an adult!

Kelley: An adult? Really, that's what you're going with?

Emily: Yep!

Kelley: Okay, adult Emily, I do need to get home though, I promised I wouldn't be late getting Erin's car back to her.

They stand up and make their way back out to the car and chat the entire drive back to the Sonnett's. Kelley once again insists on opening the car door for Emily when they arrive back at her house and walking with her back to the front door. 

Kelley: I had a really good time tonight, Sonny.

Emily: Yeah me too.

Kelley:I'm going to assume that a good night kiss isn't going to happen, right?

Emily: I don't kiss on a first date, but I do hug.

Kelley: Okay, a hug it is then.

The pair embrace each other, neither letting go until they hear a voice yell at them from the window above.

"Break it up, before I turn the hose on the pair of you!"

Laughing as they separate, they both go on their own way with smiles on their faces.

Kelley: Night, Sonny

Emily: Night, KO. 

Emily watches Kelley drive away and before entering the house and being met by her sister at the bottom of the steps. 

Emma:How was your date?

Emily:It was good.

Emma:Only good?

Emily:Beyond good, it felt so right. We are going out again in a couple of days.

Emma:It's nice to see you happy.

Emily: Kelley makes me happy, she always has.

Emma: I know, I'm glad to see that the two of you are finally figuring things out.

Emily: I'm heading up, I want to get out of these clothes and I promised I would call Linds and let her know how it went.

Emma: Say hi for me.

Emily: I will, night sis.

Emma: Night.

RING, RING

Lindsey: How'd it go??

Emily: Hello to you, too.

She hears Lindsey laughing and then responding, "Hey Sonny, how was your date?" 

Emily: It went really well, she even brought me flowers.

Lindsey: Okay, that's next level adorable, so when are you going out again?

Emily: In a couple of days.

Lindsay: I'm really happy for you. 

Emily: Thanks, I'm exhausted and need to get up early for training. I'll call or message you tomorrow, ok?

Lindsey: In other words, you are ditching me for some self-love. 

Emily laughs, "Maybe, maybe not. Night, Linds." 

"Night, Sonny." 

Kelley walks into her parent's house all smiley and throws the car keys at Erin.

Kelley: No scratches, dents and or tickets as promised and I even put some gas in the tank for you.

Erin: Judging by your smile, everything went well.

Kelley: It did. I can't believe that it took me this long to notice what I had all along. 

Erin: You have her now, so don't screw it up!

Kelley: Not planning on. Thanks for everything Er.

Erin: No worries, that's what big sisters are for.

They share a quick hug before Kelley heads up to her room and Erin heads back to her own place. 

After getting changed and completing her nighttime routine, Kelley lays on her bed mentally recapping the evening events and smiling. 

New Message:

Kelley:You were right, I needed to just be myself. Sonny and I had a great evening and are going out again in a couple of days.

Alex: Sohara lives!


	15. Chapter 15

It's now a couple of days later, and Kelley and Emily are sitting and chatting in Emily's car before making the drive home. 

Kelley: I had a really good time with you today and I have to admit driving around on a Segway was actually pretty fun once I got the hang of it.

Emily: Yeah, it was a fun day, although, I was really hoping for you to hit someone of something while I was recording.

Kelley laughs, "Sorry to foil your big Insta plans. So, what would you like to do now?"

Kelley turns to look at Emily and smiles mischievously.

Emily: Mind out of the gutter O'Hara, it's only date number two; and I'm not that easy.

Kelley: Come on Sonny, are you seriously going to make me wait until our next date before I can kiss you?

Emily smiles at her and shrugs, "Maybe, maybe not, I figure I've waited for a couple of years now, so you can wait another couple of days."

Kelley: Son, you do realize we've already kissed right?

Emily: That was an ambush kiss because we were dared, it doesn't count.

Kelley: You sure about that? It sure felt like it counted to me, considering all the tongue action.

Emily smiles and blushes, "Maybe, it counted a little. It was a pretty good kiss, not gonna lie."

Kelley smiles, "So you're saying you liked it, huh? If you liked that one so much imagine what we can do when we both really want it. I'm ready anytime you are."

Emily looks at her, "I've been ready for a long time, or I thought I was, but now thinking about it and us makes me get butterflies in my stomach."

Kelley smiles and reaches over to take her hand, "Butterflies are a good thing Sonny and don't worry I've got them too. It's scary, making the jump from friends to more, but I wouldn't want to be scared or nervous with anyone else. I care about you a lot and I'm excited to see where this takes us."

Emily squeezes her hand and then looks into her lap, "But what happens if we kiss and date for a bit and things just don't go according to plan? I mean, I don't want to lose you or our friendship over something trivial."

Kelley thinks for a second and then reaches to lift Emily's head up to look at her, "You are never going to lose me or our friendship and realistically the only thing that may turn me off on continuing a relationship with you, is if you are really bad in bed; cause, well, I have needs and high expectations, you know." 

Emily laughs, "For what it's worth I've never had any complaints in that department, maybe it's you that's the problem." 

Kelley gives a look, "I'm definitely, not the problem, I'm the solution and you will be begging me to teach you my ways." 

They both start laughing, "Always knew you were a fuck girl underneath it all." 

"I'm not going to lie and say that wasn't the case in the past, but, I'm here with you now and I'm not going anywhere or jumping in anyone else's bed except maybe yours."

Emily turns on the car, "We should probably head towards home before we end up in the backseat and do something we will regret later." 

Kelley nods, "Hey Em, my Mom wanted me to invite you over for supper on Sunday." 

Emily: Do they know about us?

Kelley: Yeah, my parents and Erin had a bet about us and when Erin asked for payment she had to fill them in on the fact that we are dating.

Emily: Erin bet we would get together? Are your parents ok with it and us being together?

Kelley: Yes and relax, my parents love you Sonny, and from the sounds of it have been waiting for us to get together for the past few years.

Emily: I thought we were planning on keeping everything on the down-low for the time being, are you planning on telling others about us?

Kelley: Are you comfortable with the idea of letting our friends and families know? I think most of our teammates already assumed there was something going on between us, so it won't be a huge surprise to them.

Emily: Considering they tag everything with us in it as #Sohara, I think they will definitely be okay with it. I can't believe we have our own hashtag, it's actually kinda embarrassing.

Kelley: I've never been a fan of the whole hashtag or ship name thing when Hope and I were trying to figure out things between us #O'Solo was everywhere and it made it extremely difficult to do anything together in public; not that Hope wanted anything like that, but you know what I mean.

Emily: I don't even want to think about you and Hope being together, she scared the hell out of me. But, I get it, even with Linds having a boyfriend we were always tagged #Horett, and people took pics up walking down the street together and in coffee shops and everywhere else, they still do. People can be idiots sometimes, you know?

Kelley laughs, "I know, but those idiots are the same ones who fill the stands and buy our merch, so we have to allow for some of it, not to mention some of the stuff they come up with is pretty hilarious; have you ever read any of the stories about us that people have posted online? There was a really good one that I read recently where I actually had a dick and we were into bondage."

Emily shakes her head, "I'm not even going to ask." 

Kelley laughs, "Don't worry, we should be fine provided we stay on the down-low, and can avoid a #Krashlyn and or #Preath situation from happening."

Emily: For sure, as for supper with your family, I'm totally down for it. Your Mom is an awesome cook.

Kelley: Would that make it our third date?

Emily smiles, "I guess it would."

Kelley raises her fist, "Yes!"

Emily: Wow, if you get that excited at the prospect of kissing me, I wonder how long I should make you wait until you get into my pants?

Kelley: The way I figure we have about a month together before we go our separate ways, it's inevitably going to happen before then; just means my toys are going to get a bit more usage than usual.

Emily: Toys huh? Now that's a conversation we should definitely have, I like toys and using them.

Kelley: Damn Sonny, why did you have to say that? Now, I'm wet and going to be spending the remainder of the day thinking of everything I want to do with and to you. How do you feel about being tied up?

Emily lunges towards Kelley and crashes their lips together. Things quickly begin to escalate and their breathing and heart rates increase. They separate and Kelley kisses Emily's forehead while holding her and smiling. 

Kelley: That was unexpected, I would have waited until Sunday you know.

Emily: I know, but I was tired of waiting and talking about toys got me reacting. FYI, I don't mind being tied up or handcuffed and I'm pretty much game for anything. 

Kelley: My god Sonny, please tell me you aren't going to make me wait after saying that.

Emily shakes her head, "No, I don't want to wait much longer to be with you. I can't wait to be with you.

Kelley: Would you consider staying over on Sunday night, and we can train together on Monday as we had planned.

Emily: Your parents will be right down the hall, though.

Kelley: So we'll just have to be quiet then, I'm game to try if you are.

Emily: I'm totally game. Is it weird that I feel like we're teenagers making plans to sneak around our parents?

Kelley: I don't know what you're talking about, I was a perfect teenager.

Emily laughs, "I call bullshit O'Hara, Erin has told me stories about you climbing in and out of windows at all hours and throwing parties when your parents were away."

Kelley: Yeah, we had some killer parties until we got new neighbours and they called the cops on us.

Emily: I also heard about your ride in the back of a cop car.

Kelley: What hasn't my sister told you?

Emily: Guess we will have to find out. What are you thinking about?

Kelley looks down, "Your abs."

Emily smiles, "What about my abs?"

Kelley: How I can't wait to get better acquainted with them.

Emily: We could always just go to a hotel right now.

Kelley: Our first time isn't going to be in a hotel room, where countless numbers of people have gotten off.

Emily: And exactly how many people have gotten off in your bed?

Kelley: I plead the 5th on that, but I'm certain not as many as a hotel room.

Emily: You need to get a new bed.

Kelley: I have one in Salt Lake, you can help me break it in.

Emily: Imma take you up on that offer.

Kelley: Good. I don't know about you, but I need a shower now.

Emily: A cold one. 

Kelley smiles and nods. 

Emily shuts the car off and looks at Kelley. Kelley returns her look, before focusing on her lips and moving closer to her. Emily moves to close the distance, their lips meet and with a bit of teasing their mouths open and tongues connect drawing a moan from both as the movement increases. Kelley takes an opportunity to suck on Emily's tongue, causing Emily to let out a loud moan before pulling away quickly.

Kelley: You okay?

Emily nods out of breath.

Kelley: You sure? I didn't do anything to hurt you did I?

Emily: No, it just kinda hit me, that this is real, we are real.

Kelley: Yeah, we are, better late than never right?

Emily: Urgh, get out of my car O'Hara, I need to meet Emma; I'll see you on Sunday.

Kelley: Okay, bye babe, be good.

Emily: Babe?

Kelley: It's better than me calling you Sonny, like everyone else.

Emily: Ok, see you on Sunday.

Kelley waves to Emily as she walks up the sidewalk, enters the house and then walks up the stairs to her room, finding Erin laying on her bed.

Kelley: Don't you have your own place? Why are you on my bed?

Erin: I do and because I was curious about how things were going with Sonny.

Kelley moves around her room to gather clothes and what she needs to shower.

Erin: Well?

Kelley: Things are going really well with us, she's coming for supper on Sunday.

Erin: Introducing the girlfriend to the parents, big step Sis.

Kelley: It's not as if they don't already know each other. But I guess this time it will be a bit different.

Erin: Dad is probably going to bring out the intentions speech.

Kelley: Crap! I forgot about his speech.

Erin: Considering you've never brought anyone home that you were serious about, could be interesting. You are serious about Sonny right?

Kelley: Yeah, I am, now get out of my room, I need to grab a shower.

Erin: A cold one?

Kelley: Goodbye Erin.

Erin laughs as she makes her way out of Kelley's bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

When Sunday finally comes around and it's time for Emily to have supper with the O'Hara family, Kelley can hardly contain herself. Just when she feels like she can't wait for any longer there is a knock on the front door and she quickly gets up from her spot on the couch and makes her way to the front door. She opens the door and smiles and Emily standing there with a bag in her hand. 

Kelley: Come with me.

Kelley grabs her hand and pulls her upstairs to her room. Shutting the door, she takes Emily's bag and throws it towards the bed, before pulling her in and kissing her until they need to separate for air. 

Emily smiles widely as she struggles to catch her breath, "Not, that I mind being greeted like that, but a simple hey or hi would have been good as well."

Kelley: I haven't seen you in two days, I needed to know if you're still using the same Cherry chapstick.

Emily looks at her and shakes her head, "Really? That's the story you're going with? You could have simply said that you're testing the waters for tonight.

Kelley: That too.

Emily: Don't worry, I haven't changed my mind, in fact, I haven't stopped thinking about it or you. 

Kelley: Me neither. But first, we need to get through supper with the 'rents. Be forewarned that they are probably going to ask about us and our plans.

Emily: Plans? What do you mean by plans, exactly?

Kelley: Meaning what's going to happen with us once we leave for the NWSL season.

Emily: That's an easy answer for me, I want to be able to tell people, well, at least our friends and family that we are dating and you are my girlfriend. You?

Kelley: Same. Sonny, will you be my girlfriend?

Emily: You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words come out of your mouth and the answer is and always has been yes.

Kelley:Good, now that that is settled, don't worry about the rest, we will figure things out as they come. After all, it's not like we don't have the technology to be able to stay in contact with each other or the ability to catch a flight and see each other within hours. 

Emily: Someone has clearly done some thinking about this.

Kelley looks Emily straight in the eyes and smiles, "I've done lots of thinking about you, and us over the last few weeks. I told you, that I want you and us to work and I plan on doing whatever is necessary to make that happen. 

Emily looks back at her, "I believe you and for what it's worth I promise to do whatever is necessary to make us work as well." 

They smile at each other, hug and then exchange another kiss before deciding that they should make their appearance downstairs for supper before someone, presumably, Erin, comes looking for them. 

Kelley takes Emily's hand and they head downstairs and into the kitchen/dining room, where Kelley pulls out a chair for Emily to sit on, before kissing the top of her head as she does so. 

Emily: Again, with the opening doors and pulling out chairs, thing, huh?

Kelley laughs, "Just shut up and sit down, babe and enjoy it while it happens."

Karen O'Hara standing over by the counter with her husband Dan as well as Erin all look at each other. 

Karen: Did you just call her babe? 

Dan and Erin both smile and nod. 

Kelley looks over at them, "You do realize that I can hear everything you say, right? Do you have a problem with me calling Sonny, babe or pulling her chair out for her?" 

Karen shakes her head and smiles, "Not, in the least; it's nice to see the two of you smiling and finally figuring out something that has been obvious to us for years.

Kelley: And what exactly is that?

Dan: That the two of you belong together.

Kelley looks towards Emily and reaches for her hand.

Kelley: As much as it pains me to admit this, you may be right on this one, Dad. I only wish that I had seen sooner, that, the person I've been looking for has been in front of me all along.

Emily squeezes her hand, "We have each other now, that's all that matters."

Erin: OMG, Enough with the cute stuff already, I'm starving!!

They all laugh before taking their places around the table and after saying Grace, they begin passing around the food and eating. 

Dan: Emily, normally when one of my daughters brings someone home to meet us, they get the infamous what are your intentions speech from me; do I need to dust off the old spiel or are we good?

Emily: As much as I'm sure that I would enjoy the depth and emotion of your spiel, I'm fairly certain that we are good in that respect. 

Dan: Treat each other right. 

Kelley and Emily look at each other, "We will." 

Kelley looks over at her father, "Thanks, Dad." 

Karen: Now, that, that is over, Can I ask what the current status of your relationship is?

Kelley: Sonny, don't answer that, I feel like there is another bet in place with regards to the answer. So is there?

Karen, Erin and Dan all laugh and nod, "Yes, we bet that you would have already labelled each other as your girlfriend rather than someone you are just dating."

Kelley: In that case, you should share your winnings with us, because Sonny, is definitely more than just someone I'm dating. 

Dan reaches for his wallet, opens it up and passes a $20 in Erin and Karen's direction, "You owe me $40 kid, I bet that you wait a bit longer before making it official." 

Kelley laughs, "Not gonna happen and why would you bet against me or us?" 

Dan: I would never bet against you, Kel, I simply bet that you would be stubborn about asking Emily to be your girlfriend so soon after getting together. 

Erin: Seriously though, Squirrel, you and Ann were together forever before you started calling her your girlfriend. 

Kelley: Yeah, well, that was way different; I think everyone, including myself, knew Ann and I weren't going to last. We just were headed in different directions, although, I have to admit, she was pretty good in bed. 

Karen: Kelley!

Kelley: Sorry Mom, but, it's true and you told me never to lie. 

Kelley gives them all one of her smiles and the room fills with laughter and then conversation. 

Karen: Emily, we should have you and your parents all over for supper one night before the two of you leave. 

Emily: I'm sure Mom would like that very much. Give her a call. 

Karen: I will definitely do that. 

Once they finish eating, Kelley and Emily help to clean off the table and do dishes. After everything is done, Erin heads out while Kelley mentions that she and Emily are heading upstairs to watch some Netflix.

Dan: You two have fun, I'll turn the TV up.

Kelley: Night Dad.

Kelley reaches her hand out for Emily's

Kelley: Netflix and chill time.

Emily allows herself to be led once again into Kelley's room, Kelley shuts and locks the door behind her, before making her way over to the bed and signalling for Emily to sit beside her. Emily walks over and sits down.

Emily: What's going on?

Kelley: We have all night, let's not rush and have fun with it, ok?

Emily: Yeah.

Kelley gets up and sets things up on the TV in her room, opting to just start playing episodes of The Office in the background. She lays down on the bed and waits for Emily to join her. Emily lays down beside her and Kelley turns on her side to face her.

Kelley: Can I kiss you?

Emily: You don't have to ask.

Kelley moves over and climbs on top of her, looking her in the eyes

Kelley:I never said where I wanted to kiss you.

Emily: Where do you want to kiss me?

Kelley: All over, I fully intend to make you mine tonight.

Emily: You talk a big game, O'Hara, time for you to show me what you can do.

Kelley: My pleasure, or should I say your pleasure.

Kelley leans down and kisses her on the lips, before climbing off her, walking over to her dresser and returning with a tie in her hands. Placing it down on the bed, she signals for Emily to join her beside the bed. Emily stands up and is pulled into a gentle kiss. Kelley kisses her forehead and holds her in her arms.

Kelley: Let me undress you.

Emily smiles and nods in agreement and Kelley slowly starts to remove her clothes, pausing to kiss different parts of her body in the process. Once Emily is standing naked in front of her, she takes a step back and looks her up and down and licks her lips.

Kelley: Are you okay with me tying your hands?

Emily: Yeah

Kelley: Lay down on the bed with your hands above your head.

Emily: I want to undress you first, can I?

Kelley:Uh-huh.

Emily proceeds to remove Kelley's clothing and tosses it on the floor next to hers before moving over the bed and laying down on it with her hands above her head as directed.

Kelley is already breathing hard looking down at Emily laying on the bed below her.

Kelley: Fuck

Taking a deep breath, she moves to grab the tie and climbing over Emily she lifts her hands and expertly ties them together.

Emily: Why do I have a feeling you've done this before?

Kelley: Because I have a few times, now stop talking.

Kelley kisses her on the lips gently, before moving to deepen it and asserting control over Emily by holding her arms and body down. Withdrawing from the kiss, she begins to kiss along Emily's jawline, moving her hair out of the way as she gently sucks and nips on her pulse point, drawing low moans from the woman underneath her.

Taking her time she runs her hands all over her body, looking in her eyes as she licks, sucks and nips on her breasts and nipples before moving down to worship her well-defined ab muscles. She continues to move downward, blowing on the core of her fellow defender before kissing down her legs and then positioning herself between them; she lifts and separates them before attaching her mouth to the saturated lips of her lover. Emily already breathing heavily, lets out a loud moan with the contact and lifts up to meet her, she feels it as Kelley laughs at her movement. Kelley licks and sucks away as Emily struggles to free her hands with the need to touch and guide her. The wetter the area becomes, the harder and more aggressive Kelley's movements become as she knows with every moan, groan and movement Emily is getting closer to reaching her pinnacle.

Emily: Kelley please, I'm so close, omg, omg

As Emily pushes up and tightens her legs around her, Kelley feels her climax ripple through her body. She waits until the trembling settles down before licking her and cleaning her up.

Moving up, she climbs back on top of Emily and joins their mouths in an aggressive and possessive kiss before reaching up and releasing her hands from their position above her head.

Kelley: You ok?

Emily: Yeah. I'll be even better once I get to taste you.

Kelley: I'm not stopping you, just forewarning you I'm incredibly turned on right now with you under me and it won't take much to make me come.

With that Emily flips them over so she is now on top, taking a moment to kiss Kelley's breasts, she takes a position between the older player's legs and sure enough, it doesn't take long before she hears Kelley let out a loud moan before climaxing on her face and tongue.

A short time later, the women are holding and looking at each other basking in the afterglow of their session.

Kelley: You ready for round two yet?

Emily: So ready, you?

Kelley nods and joins her lips to Emily's as she runs her fingers through her folds and teases her opening.

Emily: Don't tease, just fuck me already.

Kelley lets out a laugh and she pushes her fingers through the opening in search of the spot. Feeling around, she knows she found it when Emily moans in her mouth. She curls her fingers and strokes away as Emily squirms under her, already sensitive from her first orgasm it doesn't take her long to reach a second one from Kelley's movement.

Emily: I'm so glad we didn't wait.

Kelley: Is that your way of saying I'm good at this?

Emily: Shut up and kiss me.

That night and early morning find the women engaging in several more rounds of pleasuring each other, before finally deciding they should get some sleep.

The next day they wake up to knocking on the bedroom door and Karen yelling through it.

Karen: Kelley are you still sleeping?

Kelley mumbles, "I was. We were, I mean."

Karen: It's 1 o'clock, I thought you and Emily were training this morning.

Kelley: Yeah, we kinda slept through it.

Karen: I'm sure you did. Why don't the two of you grab a shower and I'll make you some lunch.

Kelley: Ok, thanks Mom

Emily: I guess that means it's time to get up huh?

Kelley: Yeah, but she did say grab a shower, care to join me?

Emily: Just shower ok? I'm sore from last night or was it this morning?

Kelley: Both. Let's go before she sends my father up.

After showering together, the pair eventually manage to get dressed and make their way down into the kitchen area, where Karen is. Karen slides them both a plate with a sandwich and cuts veggies on the side along with a glass of water.

Kelley: Thanks Mom

Emily: Thank you, Karen. 

Karen looks at both of them and smiles, "So, how did the two of you sleep last night?" She walks out of the room thankfully before either of them can think of a response. 

As they sit at the counter and eat, Kelley and Emily talk and laugh. 

Kelley: I was thinking, why don't you come to Salt Lake with me for a couple of days before you head to Portland. Pressy won't be coming in until later, so we will have the place to ourselves.

Emily: That sounds like a plan, let me know your plans and we can coordinate.

They hear beeping and both reach for their phones.

Emily: It's mine.

New Message:

Emma: Are you still with KO? How was last night??

Emily: Yes, and none of your business.

Emma: I'm going to take that as meaning it was really good.

Emily: And then some. I'll be home soon.

After finishing eating, they head back up to Kelley's room where Emily gets her stuff together. Kelley wraps her arms around her.

Kelley: Are you sure you have to leave?

Emily: Yeah, I should get home.

Kelley: Okay, I'll walk you out.

Stopping at the front door, they kiss gently on the lips before Emily leaves. 


	17. Chapter 17

Two days later, Kelley and Emily are subjected to the discussion and comments from their respective family members about their relationship as they enjoy a BBQ supper at the O'Hara's.

Off to the side, Kelley has her arms wrapped around Emily as they take in their families enjoying the time together.

Emily: What do you think our Moms are talking about?

Kelley: Probably how they always knew we were destined to end up together or maybe even planning our wedding, who knows.

Emily: Our wedding? God, I hope not, I don't know about you but I'm nowhere near ready to settle down or get married, yet. 

Kelley: Don't worry, I'll talk with my folks and make it very clear that there will be no further wedding discussion or planning on our behalf. Besides that, I'm in my prime right now and enjoying it; I'm not looking to settle down anytime soon.

Emily removes Kelley's arms and turns around to look at her.

Emily: KO, what exactly do you mean by not settling down anytime soon? I mean, you don't expect this to be an open relationship, right? Like when we are in season, you are free to do whatever, with whoever and then in the offseason we are together. 

Kelley: Babe, calm down, I didn't mean it like that. I simply meant that I still have some things that I want to accomplish before I listen to my bio-clock, get married and have a couple of kids. I do not see this and us as having an open relationship, nor, do I want it to be open, I want you, Em and only you. I picture my future with you.

Emily: You want us to have a couple of kids? 

Kelley: Of course, can you just imagine the shit, a couple of O'Hara's will get into?

Emily: What about a couple of Sonnett's?

Kelley: I'm not taking your last name.

Emily: I'm not taking yours.

Kelley: Maybe we should just change our last names to Sohara when the time comes.

Emily shakes her head, "Not a chance! How about we drop this conversation and enjoy the time we have together right now."

Kelly looks at her before pulling her in close, "Em?"

Emily: Yeah?

Kelley: I love you.

Their eyes meet before their lips do, separating Emily looks at Kelley and smiles. 

Emily: I love you, too.

Kelley: Look at me, what's not to love.

Emily: Your oversized ego, for one thing.

They share another kiss and hold each other, enjoying the contact as Erin makes her way over to them. 

Erin: Aww, you two are so cute together.

Kelley: We know. What are Mom and Jane talking about? They keep looking over at us.

Erin: Just how they knew that you guys would end up together and discussing how long it's going to be before one of you decides to put a ring on it.

Kelley: I think we need to set the record straight, right now, Em, before it gets any further out of hand. 

Emily: Yeah.

Kelley takes Emily's hand and they walk over towards their families before calling for their attention. "Ok, everyone gather around please, Emily and I need to talk to you all."

They wait until they have the full attention of their family members.

Kelley squeezes Emily's hand and then takes a deep breathbefore speaking," We appreciate how supportive you are of our relationship, but can you all stop the talk about our future and wedding plans; we are only just starting to figure things out for ourselves and we don't need any pressure put on us. You will be the first to know should anything happen, but for now please respect us and our wishes.

Emily nods, "What Kelley means is that we have been friends for a while but now we are getting to know each other in a different light, let us navigate the boundaries of our relationship without interfering in it; we need to figure things out for ourselves. Ok?"

They look out at their respective family members and smile as they nod along with the requests, before returning to what they were doing. 

Kelley pulls Emily into her arms and kisses the top of her head, "You do realize that soon we are going to have the same conversation with our teammates. Because we both know they aren't going to want to stay clear."

Emily: Yeah, but the difference is that they will have a better idea of the obstacles we are going to need to overcome to maintain our relationship and will do their best to respect them and us.

Kelley: True, You know, I think this is the first year I'm not looking forward to the season starting as it means we are going to be separated.

Emily: We could always head to Salt Lake earlier than we had planned, that way we will have an extra few days to spend alone without interference.

Kelley smiles, "I like the way you think, how about in the morning we change our flights?"

Emily: Sounds good to me.

Kelley: C'mon let's get a couple of drinks and enjoy our evening. You're staying over tonight, right?

Emily: Yes, but this time we are actually getting up and working out in the morning, so don't drink too much.

Kelley: Yes dear.

Emily smacks her arm causing them both to laugh before they move towards the cooler and grab a drink each. Kelley raises her bottle towards Emily

Kelley: Cheers, to new adventures!

They clink their bottles together before taking a long sip from them and then joining their families for supper. 

In Salt Lake a few weeks later ...

Emily and Kelley are curled up together on the couch watching a movie in Kelley and Christen's shared apartment. 

Emily: I like your place, it's comfy and you're a pretty good pillow.

Kelley: Can't take all the credit, Press is pretty good with colours and coordinating things.

Emily: I never would have guessed that based on her wardrobe and accessories.

Kelley laughs, "Don't knock the wardrobe, the girl's got some sweet ass kicks and we're the same size, even if I can't be seen wearing most of them."

Emily: I'm assuming that you are planning on telling her about us right?

Kelley: I am and you know that she and Tobs have no secrets. 

Emily: That's fine, I really don't mind Tobin finding out. 

Kelley: How long do you think before most of our teammates and players in the league figure it out?

Emily: Not long, most of them figured we were together already anyway.

Kelley: True. We are going to need to pick up some groceries if we are planning on eating this week because I can't survive on take out alone.

Emily: We can get food when the movie is done, for now, let's just chill.

Kelley looks down at her lap and smiles when she realizes a short time later that her girlfriend has fallen asleep. She gently moves out from underneath her head and places a pillow in her place, before gathering what she needs and heading to the store to get some actual food and supplies for them. 

When she gets back, she finds Emily sitting up and talking on her phone to her sister. Emily finishes up the conversation and then helps to bring the remainder of the bags up from Kelley's car. 

Emily: Are you feeding an army? Because this looks like more than I eat in a month. 

Kelley: I like to have options and Pressy is kinda picky with her food. 

The next day

Kelley and Emily enter the apartment laughing

Emily: I can't believe that we got kicked out of the theatre.

Kelley: Really? You were the one who was moaning so loud that you drew attention to us. I'm just glad it was dark, so people couldn't really see our faces. I can only imagine the phone conversation with my Mom if she were to find out I was kicked out of a theatre for fingering you.

Emily: She would probably laugh, now my Mom that's another story.

Kelley: True. Do you ever think we might just be a bad influence on each other?

Emily: Nah, we just know how to have fun that's all.

Kelley: Speaking of having fun, care to join me in the bedroom? Sans clothes?

Laying in bed, the women are talking about a variety of things when the topic of sex comes up.

Emily: Kel, how many women have you been with?

Kelley: Are you asking my number?

Emily: Yeah, I know you are more experienced than I am, so I'm just curious, how many others have shared your bed.

Kelley: I've been with a lot of girls and women, but it was just sex, not what we have. As for an exact number, I'm really not sure, I did a lot of bed jumping at Stanford. 

Emily: Worst experience?

Kelley: I had sex on top of a picnic table, was picking slivers out of my ass for days and also in a tent that collapsed on us. You?

Emily: I had kinda been seeing this chick for a couple of weeks and we ended up back at her place, in the middle of going at it on the couch, her girlfriend walked in. Needless to say, we didn't finish and I never heard from her again. Obviously, I didn't know she had a girlfriend.

Kelley: Cheating partners are the worst!

Emily: Yes, they are. Can we promise to always have an open line of communication and talk if something isn't working for us?

Kelley: Yes. My turn to ask a question. What haven't you done, that you would like to try?

Emily: A double-ended dildo and

Emily mumbles threesome.

Kelley: What was the second thing? I could have sworn you said threesome, but I want to make sure.

Emily: I said threesome, it's something I wanted to try if only once. Have you ever?

Kelley: Yes. We can definitely knock the dildo part off your list, but I'm not sure about the other, I really don't like the idea of sharing you with someone else and it would have to be with someone that I could trust not to hurt you. Let me think about it and if it's something you really do want, we can figure out how to make it happen. Do you want to check out that store in the strip mall and see what toys we can find to play with over the next couple of days?

Emily: Okay. 

Kelley and Emily return the next day from their shopping trip with a big bag of new toys, oils, lotions etc.

Kelley: Let's get changed and meet the girls for a workout, we can pick up supper and then come home and maybe try out something new.

Emily: Ok, when is Press coming to town?

Kelley: Her and Tobs should be here tomorrow sometime, I think.

Emily kisses her, "Why don't we skip the workout and go right to the play session?"

Kelley: As much as I like the sounds of that, we can't, I promised Broon we would be there.

Emily: Does she know about us?

Kelley: I told her, there was no way it was getting past her. Don't worry she is fine with it. Now, really we need to get changed or we are going to be late and you know how Broon is about tardiness.

Emily: Yep, let's get ready.

A few hours later they return with their supper in hand and decide to eat before hitting the shower and bed. Once she is done eating Kelley stands up and lifts her shirt off, throwing it on the floor followed by her shorts leaving her standing there is just a bra and underwear.

Emily walks over to her and their mouths join in a needy kiss, before Emily's shirt and shorts join Kelley's on the floor.

Kelley: Come on, we both stink and need a shower.

They head into the bedroom removing the remainder of their clothing prior to heading to the shower, where the foreplay begins. Making their way over to the bed they continue to appreciate each other's body before both agree it's time to bring out the double dong.

Kelley starts teasing Emily with it before inserting an end into her saturated opening and playing with her. Emily lays back and appreciates the girth of the toy inside her as Kelley positions herself between her legs and inserts the other end into herself, letting out a moan as she finds the right spot. Slowly they find a rhythm that works for both of them and increase it. Moans and groans run through the apartment rather loudly as the front door opens and Christen along with Tobin enters the apartment.

Tobin: Sounds like KO has company, rather loud company at that.

Christen: I forgot to let her know we were coming in a day sooner than expected. You want to get out of here for a bit, so we don't have to listen to her latest conquest?

Tobin: Yeah.

They put their bags down when Tobin notices a shirt on the floor and picks it up.

"Chris, this is a Thorn's practise shirt. Who do you think is in there with her?"

Christen: I'm sure we will find out, soon enough; it sounds like they are done.

Emily and Kelley lay on the bed breathing hard.

Kelley leans over and kisses Emily, "So, was it worth the wait?"

Emily: Definitely, don't suppose you thought to grab some water for us.

Kelley: No, give me a minute and I'll grab a couple of bottles from the fridge.

Kelley gets up from the bed and walks out of her room with the intention of getting her and Emily water, but is shocked to see Christen and Tobin there.

Kelley: Oh shit, I wasn't expecting you yet.

Christen: Apparently, think you want to put some clothes on.

Kelley: Give me a break, Pressy, it's not like you haven't seen it before.

Tobin: Yeah, but based on what we just heard I don't think either of us really wants to picture it.

Kelley: You guys heard that and us?

Christen and Tobin nod. Tobin picks up the Thorns shirt and hands it to Kelley.

Tobin: So which of my teammates has become the latest to fall victim to your charms?

Kelley: I resent that! And well, hold on, I'll be right back.

Kelley goes back to her room and closes the door, sitting on the bed beside Emily. 

Emily: Where's the water?

Kelley: Press and Tobs are here and they heard us, they want to know who I'm with Tobin found your shirt.

Emily: Not exactly the way we planned on telling them, but let's put some clothes on and go talk to them.

Slipping into some clothes, they make their way out to the living room to face their teammates.

Tobin: I knew it!!

Christen: It's about time! When did this happen?

Kelley: We connected after my little Canadian adventure.

Christen: So you've been together for a couple of months now and we are only just now finding out.

Kelley: We were trying to keep it on the down-low.

Tobin: I'm happy for you guys, but please, if you are going to do anything like that again, make sure the door is closed.

Kelley: We will and the same goes for you guys! Where are you going, Sonny?

Emily: To get the water you were supposed to get for us.

Kelley: Oh right. If you guys are hungry there are some leftovers in the fridge. We are going to bed now, see you in the morning.

Kelley grabs Emily's hand and leads her back to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

Kelley: That went well.

Emily: Yeah, night Kel, I love you.

Kelley: Love you too.

New Message:

Tobin: Sohara is finally happening.

Alex: I know KO told me, it's about time those two got together.


	18. Chapter 18

A few months have now gone by and Kelley and Emily's relationship is stronger than ever with both having taken every opportunity presented to them to spend time together. When they aren't playing, training, travelling or sleeping, they make a point of regular calls and visits when possible. 

One night, Kelley is laying on the couch and chilling at home when her phone begins to ring; looking at the name on the call display she smiles before answering it.

Kelley: Hey, not my wife, how are you?

She hears Dakota let out a laugh, "I'm good not my wife either, how are you?"

Kelley: Good, so what's prompted this out of the blue call? Don't tell me, you miss me?

Dakota: Maybe a little, I was wondering if the offer to crash at your place for a couple of days was still open?

Kelley: Seriously? Are you coming to Utah?

Dakota: I decided to take a little me time and am currently driving across the States. I'm not sure exactly when I will arrive, but I think possibly, next Thursday, provided everything works out along the way. Are you going to be in town then? Or should I make alternate arrangements?

Kelley: Actually, we have a home game this Sunday against Orlando, so I'll be here. As for crashing at my place, it's fine with me, if you are okay with sleeping on the couch; it's actually pretty comfy.

Dakota: The couch is fine, no chance of sharing your bed, huh?

Kelley: No, my bed is off-limits; I'm with Emily and we're happy. What about you? I thought you were with Knight?

Dakota: We are kinda on again, off again. Mostly a friends with benefits situation. I'm actually currently in Idaho with her.

Kelley: Oh really, all the girls in Montreal catch on to your game and dump your ass?

Dakota: Nothing like that, I've been doing some soul searching and bringing home a different chick every night is no longer something that I'm interested in. So, you and Emily are still going strong?

Kelley: Definitely, actually, Portland has a bye week, so she is planning on flying in for a couple of days. We should all hang out; I'm sure you and she will get along now that she knows you aren't competition.

Dakota: She's a jealous one, eh?

Kelley: Yeah. It's endearing but also annoying at times. You know how flirtatious I am and sometimes pics end up of me on the internet and when she sees them she flips out on me and then I end up getting calls and or messages questioning where I am and who I'm with.

Dakota: That's too bad, but having had you, I know exactly why she would want to keep you all to herself.

Kelley: What's that supposed to mean?

Dakota: It means you're a catch O'Hara, one that sometimes I wish I didn't let slip through my fingers. 

Kelley: You're not so bad yourself either, Bear and one of these days you are going to find a woman who sees through that badass outer shell of yours and falls completely in love with the teddy bear underneath it all.

Dakota:You always did have a way with words and knew exactly what I needed to hear to get me out of my head. I miss our chats, Kel. I can't wait to see you, O'Hara. Have a good night. 

Kelley: Night, Bear.

After speaking with Dakota, Kelley finds herself laying there reflecting back on her time with Dakota.

Christen in the meantime emerges from her bedroom and notices Kelley smiling at the ceiling. 

Christen: What's got you in a good mood KO? Or do I really want to know? I'm assuming if you still have clothes on it wasn't phone sex with Sonny.

Kelley laughs at her, "No, it wasn't phone sex although now that I think of it, maybe I should call Sonny. And from the looks of things, you should give Tobs a call."

Christen: You know we don't do that.

Kelley: Uh-huh, I've heard noises coming from your room late at night and you can't tell me otherwise unless you got a stash of toys in there that I don't know about. Anyways, I'm smiling because I just got off the phone with Dakota, she is going to be staying with us for a few days.

Christen: Dakota? As in the hot Canadian hockey player, who you thought you were married to?

Kelley: Yeah, one in the same. 

Christen: Did you even think to discuss it with Sonny before saying yes to her staying with us? I mean if I had a former girlfriend call me out of the blue and ask to stay with me, I would totally question her motives and definitely call Tobs and ask her permission and opinion.

Kelley: It would have made me seem weak if I told her that I needed to discuss it with my girlfriend before saying yes to her request to crash on the couch for a couple of nights. 

Christen: You really aren't good at this whole relationship thing are you? Sonny is going to blow a gasket when she finds out that Dakota is coming here and you couldn't even be bothered to give her a heads up. 

Kelley: We are friends now and she sounded like she could use a friend, plus it's not as if we are going to end up in bed together or have sex. 

Christen: Really not the point that I'm trying to get across but whatever, it's your relationship, not mine. I really think that it would be a good idea if you called Em and gave her a heads up. 

Kelley: Okay, I'll call her tomorrow and tell her. I guess you're right it would totally suck to walk in and be surprised by Bear being and staying here. 

Kelley turns the television off and gets up off the couch, "I'm heading to bed. Have a good night, Pressy." 

Christen: Night.

The next day after arriving home from training and getting cleaned up, Kelley decides to call Emily with the news about Dakota coming and staying with her and as Christen predicted it leads to their first major argument. 

After not hearing from Emily for several days, Kelley is surprised when she shows up at the apartment along with Tobin. Christen and Tobin sensing the tension in the room between the two decide to make themselves scarce and head out to get something to eat. 

Kelley and Emily sit on opposite ends of the couch avoiding looking at each other and eventually the silence between gets to Kelley and she does her best to get Emily to start talking to her again. 

Kelley: I didn't think you were coming, you haven't answered my calls or returned my messages. 

Emily: I only decided last night to come. I needed the time and space to think and process. 

Kelley: I'm really glad that you're here, I've missed you. I'm sorry about not asking for your permission or even discussing the possibility of Dakota staying here with you before saying that she could. I fell back into an old comfortable pattern of thought and forgot that we are a team now and my choices affect both of us. I'm really sorry, babe; I love you. 

Emily turns towards her, "I missed you too and I'm sorry that I blew everything out of proportion. You and Dakota are friends, and I need to accept that she will always have a place in your life. I waited so long for you and I still have a hard time believing I finally have you... I do have you still, right?"

Kelley smiles and nods, "Yes, you do."

Emily: I've spent the last few days talking things through with Lindsay, and she pointed out that I was being super jealous and acting like an idiot and not trusting you. I promise that I am going to try harder Kel, I love you and I would really like to get to know Dakota better.

Kelley: I love you Em and I think that you and Bear will get along really well, once you get past the tough shell, she is a really cool chick and you guys have lots in common. 

Emily:When does she arrive?

Kelley: Tomorrow sometime, she's going to message when she's a few hours out. How would you feel about the three of us having supper together and getting to know each other better?

Emily:I think that I would like that. Now, that everything is settled, do you think we could move things into the bedroom because I've really missed us. 

Kelley smiles, "Us huh? Is that your way of saying you want to have sex?" 

Emily stands up and looks at her, "We don't have sex, we make love, or at least that's what you told me the last time I was here." 

Kelley stands up and pulls her in for a kiss, "Then let's go make love before Pressy and Tobs get back and complain about the noise we're making." 

While those two head back into Kelley's room to get reacquainted physically a couple of miles away Christen and Tobin sit in a coffee shop chatting.

Christen: How was Sonny on the flight here?

Tobin: She was chill, barely spoke to me. Linds told me that she and Sonny talked a lot over the last few days about things. Do you think the two of them are going to work through whatever is going on?

Christen: Yeah, they care too much about each other to let jealousy come between them. I'm willing to bet that they have already made up and are in the process of ... well, you know.

Tobin laughs, "I wouldn't mind a little you know of our own, you ready to head back to the apartment, now?"

Christen: Is that the only reason you came to visit? To you know?

Tobin: Chris you can say have sex or make love and no that isn't the only reason I came to visit. I missed you, princess. Tobin proceeds to mouth the words, "I love you" to Christen causing her to smile, before she mouths back, "I love you, too."

Christen: Tobs, let's get out of here and get some dessert back at the apartment. 

Tobin: Deal, leggo beautiful!

Returning to the apartment, Tobin opens the door and is met by quiet. They enter and look around, nothing is out of place or broken.

Christen: That's a good sign, I wonder where they are?

Tobin: Probably the same place we're headed, the bedroom.

Christen: Should we check on them?

Tobin: No.

Christen grabs Tobin's arm and gives her puppy dog eyes.

Christen: Please Toby? 

Knowing that Christen isn't going to let it go, Tobin agrees to knock on Kelley's bedroom door and is met with no response.

Christen: Open it!

Tobin: Nope!

Christen: For me please Toby?

Tobin mumbles before grabbing the doorknob and slowly opening the door and smiling.

Tobin: Told you everything would be cool.

Tobin opens the door further to show Christen the pair of players asleep in the bed together. Christen looks and smiles before walking towards her bedroom, looking back at Tobin she raises her eyebrows and asks if she is coming; Tobin quickly and quietly closes the door and follows Christen into her room. 


	19. Chapter 19

Knock, knock

Kelley leans over and kisses Emily on the cheek, "She's here."

"Well, d'oh."

Kelley rolls her eyes at her girlfriend before getting up from her place on the couch beside Emily and walking over to the door, opening it and revealing Dakota standing there.

Kelley smiles at Dakota and hugs her before stepping back to allow her to enter the apartment.

Right away as she does so, her eyes lock on to Emily's and Kelley can feel the tension emitting off her girlfriend. She walks over, leans down and kisses Emily, knowing that it will help towards easing Emily's initial hesitations. Emily smiles at Kelley before standing up and walking towards the Canadian hockey player.

Dakota puts her bags down and watches the event unfold, knowing what Kelley told her about Emily being slightly insecure in their relationship, she can't help but smile when she sees Kelley kiss her in an attempt to ease the mood. 

Dakota: Nice to see you again Emily.

Emily: Nice to see you too, Dakota. So, umm, how you been?

Dakota: Good, you?

Emily: Good. So, do you have plans while you're here or are you planning on going anywhere?

Dakota: No, I'm an open book; I had thought that perhaps Kelley would be able to guide me towards the places to see and go. Do you have any suggestions?

Emily: Not really, no, but, I'm sure that KO and Pressy will be able to give you some.

Dakota turns towards Kelly, "Pressy?"

Kelley: She means my roommate, Christen Press. I told you about her, didn't I?

Dakota nods, "Yeah, I remember now."

Kelley heads into the kitchen to refill her drink, "Bear, you thirsty?"

Dakota: Yeah, some water would be awesome right now, I went through my car stash earlier.

Kelley tosses her a bottle, "Important to stay hydrated."

Emily nods, "Yep."

All three make their way over to the couch and grab a seat.

Kelley: Don't worry, Bear, Em isn't going to bite; at least she told me she wouldn't. Unless you want her to because well that might be kinda hot.

Emily smacks her arm with Kelley letting out a loud, "Oww! What was that for?"

Emily looks at her and doesn't respond causing Dakota to laugh.

Dakota: So, I figured while I was here to check out some sights and I guess I'll be able to watch one of Kelley's games, seems only fair, after all, I dragged her to several of mine when she was in Montreal.

Kelley:Please, don't remind me, that one arena was freezing! Seriously it was like they had the ac on and cranked to the max!

Dakota laughs, "Or you're just a wimp who didn't dress warm enough, even after being told to do so."

Kelley: Says the one who wears how many layers at all times.

Dakota: It's called dressing according to your surroundings and you never seemed to have a problem with helping me remove those layers, O'Hara.

Emily: Ok, enough! I don't want to hear about your sexcapades!

Dakota: I'm sorry Emily, I'll try and keep my comments to a minimum, it's just kinda hard as KO and I had a pretty active sex life. I'll do my best to respect your relationship while I'm here, ok?

Emily nods, "I appreciate it and I understand that it's going to be difficult because well, someone has a tendency to push the boundaries sometimes." 

Kelley: Hey, do not!

Dakota and Emily both nod, "Yeah you do." 

Kelley: Anyways, speaking of relationships, I thought when we last spoke you and Knight were hot and heavy. What happened with the two of you?

Dakota: If I'm being completely honest about everything, we were never going to work out as a couple. Aside from hockey, we really don't have a lot in common; she is actually pretty dull when it comes down to it and the conversation was seriously lacking in substance.

Kelley: How was the sex?

Dakota: Let's just say the girl has stamina.

Kelley: So, in other words not that great.

Dakota shakes her head, "I usually had to put in the work." 

Kelley: You and I both know that you prefer to be on top anyway.

Dakota smiles, "True, that hasn't changed."

Kelley: How is school going? Still on track to finish?

Dakota: One more year left and I'll have my Master's, still not sure what I'm going to do with it though.

Kelley: I foresee you in a management capacity. You are smart and know the in and outs of being a player in a top league and for a top team. Plus, I remember how much you would smile behind the bench when your team would win.

Dakota: Thanks Kel, you know I really miss our conversations, you get me; something Hil doesn't.

Kelley: If she doesn't understand or know how to motivate you then she definitely doesn't deserve you. I'm sure there is someone out there who does and it's only a matter of time before you find her. How are things with your family?

Dakota: Work in progress, I ended up telling them off at the last gathering; I'm tired of never feeling like I'm good enough for them and told them as much before walking out.

Kelley: Good for you, I'm proud of you! How did that go over?

Dakota: Things have actually been better since, although, my Mom did give me heck for my choice of language.

Kelley laughs, "Did you swear at your parents?" 

Dakota laughs, "Maybe a little. It needed to be done and honestly, I wouldn't have done it without you in the back of my head spurring me on."

Kelley: Glad I could help.

Dakota: Sorry, for taking over the conversation. I'm actually pretty hungry, Emily why don't tell me about yourself over supper, your guys pick the place and supper and drinks are on me. I know KO will never pass up a free meal.

Kelley: That's a given and I'm totally in!

Kelley gets up and reaches for Emily's hand.

Kelley: Let's go, food awaits!

Emily laughs and nods her head in agreement.

The three women head out for supper and with the influx of alcohol and inhibitions lowered, the conversation flows easily. Kelley is slightly taken aback by the flirtation going on between Emily and Dakota, but after a while finds a place for herself to fit in amongst the overall innuendo. As the evening wears on they decide it's time to head back to the apartment before they get kicked out for being so loud.

When they walk in, they find Christen and Tobin making out on the couch.

"Ahem."

The pair quickly separate and rather awkwardly look away from each other.

Kelley: Sorry to interrupt, Press, Tobs.

Tobin: No you aren't.

Kelley: You're right, I'm really not. I want you guys to meet Dakota my former, not wife as Chris calls her.

They all exchange greetings before collectively deciding to head to bed. Christen and Tobin head off into the bedroom leaving Emily, Dakota and Kelley alone in the living room.

Emily walks over to Dakota and gives her a hug,

Emily: I had fun tonight, I can definitely understand why Kel would be attracted to you, you're not so bad, Mason.

Dakota laughs, "You're not so bad either, Sonnett. Have a good night." 

Emily stops beside Kelley kissing her on the cheek, before heading towards the bedroom.

Kelley: Seeing you and Em playing nice has kinda got me feeling it.

Dakota: What are you talking about and should I be scared?

Kelley: One word, threesome. Are you interested?

Dakota: What?? No, not happening, that is a relationship breaker and I can't do that to you and Emily. I like her Kel and I like you and her together.

Kelley: Em and I talked about it before, she wants to experience it and seriously I wouldn't mind sharing her with you; I know you will treat her right. Plus, I really wouldn't mind seeing you naked again.

Dakota:I wouldn't mind having another go-round with you O'Hara, but I think you really need to talk to your girl about it first. And we all need to talk to each other about it before anything can happen for real. I'm not opposed to it, because two chicks are always more fun than one, but there needs to be ground rules in place.

Kelley: Okay, I don't even know if Em would go for it. I respect what you are saying, and I'll talk it through with her. Right now I'm gonna have some solo time with her, I'll see in the morning Bear, enjoy the couch.

Dakota: I'm a light sleeper, keep the noise level down.

Kelley: Bullshit, you can sleep through anything!

Dakota: Night Kel, have fun.

Kelley: Night.

After returning to the bedroom and her and Emily playing a couple of rounds, they are laying in each other's arms listening to their heartbeats.

Kelley: Em, can I ask you something?

Emily: No. I'm not ready for another round just yet.

Kelley: Not what I was going to ask, but good to know. You know before when we talked about things you wanted to try and you mentioned a threesome?

Emily: Yeah, let me guess you are wondering about the possibility of Dakota and us?

Kelley: Exactly, what do you think about the idea?

Emily: She's hot, not gonna lie and after getting to know her a bit better tonight, I could totally see how you would fall for her. She isn't who I thought she was and you told me before that she was the best you had ever been with.

Kelley: I went ahead and asked her about it, she isn't opposed but she is afraid that it will affect our relationship. Do you think that it will? I love you, Em and I don't want to put either of us in a position that could compromise what we have together. Say the word and this will be the end of the conversation and discussion. 

Emily: Honestly, the thought of it scares me and I really don't know how it will affect us as a couple or individually, but I think we are secure enough to be able to differentiate between just having sex and making love and are able to understand that it will be a one-time thing and that afterwards, we will hopefully be stronger as a couple.

Kelley: I think so too otherwise I wouldn't have brought it up.

Emily: You are concerned that it's going to send me off on a jealous rage aren't you?

Kelley: I'd be lying if I said I wasn't concerned about the emotional impact of it on not only you but for me as well. Who knows perhaps it may send me into a jealous rage at the thought of someone who isn't me touching you, but I think we need to take a leap of faith on this one. 

Emily: I'm game to try if you are, but we need to set down some ground rules.

Kelley: Okay, we will talk to her tomorrow about it and them. I love you Em and I need you to know that regardless of what happens or doesn't happen, this will not change that.

Emily: I hope so. I love you, Kel.

They share a kiss before getting comfortable and settling in for the night. 


	20. Chapter 20

The next day Ashlyn Harris, Ali Krieger and Alex Morgan from the Orlando Pride arrive at Kelley and Christen's place to join them for lunch and conversation. 

Lacking the sitting capacity for the number of bodies currently in the apartment, Kelley and Emily take a spot on the floor along with Tobin and Christen. Dakota sits off to the side feeling completely out of place, surrounded by soccer players.

It doesn't take long for the conversation to become fixated on her and Kelley's, not marriage; as it's now become common knowledge around the USWNT and NWSL players as to what happened. Most of the players are in agreement that if they were to choose the most likely of the group to get married in Vegas it would have been Kelley, so they aren't overly surprised by the info or the fact that she married a complete stranger. 

It led to a rather uncomfortable discussion with Kelley and her parents when they found out from someone other than their daughter what happened in Vegas. Thankfully, Erin was able to intervene on her behalf and explain things a bit better to the 'rents before she was disowned. 

Ashlyn and Dakota hit it off like fire, talking about their mutual love of ink and life experiences, while Ali chats with Christen and Alex about fashion and the latest must-have accessories. Tobin being the chill person she is falls asleep with her head in Christen's lap while all of this is going on around her. 

Emily and Kelley seeing what is happening can't resist attempting to pull a prank on the Thorn's forward as she sleeps. 

After securing Christen's permission to prank her girlfriend, the rest of the women watch on, while Ashlyn seizes the chance to video it as Kelley takes out some whipping cream from the fridge and slowly squirts a big blob of the foam on her hand and then Emily takes over using a Kleenex and waving it over the prone player's nose. It takes only a minute before Tobin reaches us to scratch her nose and is met with the surprise attack on her face. Sitting up as the other's laugh, she zeroes in on Kelley and Emily who are completely losing it, gets up and then chases them into Kelley's bedroom, getting the white sticky substance all over them; before heading into the bathroom to clean up.

Kelley and Emily emerge from the bedroom with white in their hair and on their shirts, causing the others to laugh at the sight. Ashlyn still with her phone in hand can't resist posting the video on her Instagram for everyone to see.

Kelley: Well, that didn't go as planned.

Emily looks at her shaking her head before turning back towards the bedroom. 

Kelley follows her girlfriend into the bedroom where they both change their clothes and clean up the stray cream in the room in order to try and contain the overall damage. 

Once Tobin exits the bathroom, they get themselves washed up and then return to their friends. In the meantime, Christen and Ali being clean freaks, have already taken care of cleaning up the mess left behind in the wake of the prank.

Soon the Orlando players need to head back to their hotel and meet up with their teammates, so they get ready to leave doing so but not before Dakota and Ashlyn exchange their info.

With the departure of the Pride players, Christen and Tobin decide to head out and do some shopping, mostly Christen but Tobin being the good girlfriend she is agrees to go with her to carry her purchases.

Kelley, Emily and Dakota sit in quiet in the living room, looking at each other and all-knowing what they want to talk about, but none choosing to start the conversation until finally, Kelley breaks the silence. 

Kelley: Okay, this is like super awkward, but we need to talk about it and if we want it to happen or not. 

Emily and Dakota nod in agreement.

Kelley: Em, it's your decision and whatever you decide I'm fine with it. I love you.

Emily: I love you, too, Kel. I guess I'm scared of everything. I mean how will going through with it affect our relationship or will it? I don't know, do you? And also I'm not sure if I can go through with it at all. Dakota, it would be a lot easier if I didn't think you were hot and wasn't tempted to ask to see all of your ink; but, damn, that's not the case. 

Kelley: I don't know what will happen with us or our relationship as a result of it, that's not something that I can predict, it is what it is. All I can say is that I'm not going anywhere, Sonny and I will make that promise to you, here and now. 

Dakota: Emily as Kelley already said I'm not going to ask you to do or do anything to you that you aren't comfortable with. If we start and you want to stop, we stop, it's as simple as that. I like you Emily and I'm not going to lie to you, I'm still very much attracted to Kelley but I won't act on it unless you give me the go-ahead.

Kelley stands up and walks over to the fridge, pulling out three beers and returning with them and an opener. She opens them and passes one each to Dakota and Emily before taking the last one for herself and downing the contents in quick succession.

Kelley: We are all tense, we need to chill out or else it's definitely not happening. 

Emily: When were we thinking of doing it?

Kelley: Sunday, after the game we could all go out to eat, have a few drinks and then see what happens when we come home. You are still planning on leaving sometime on Monday right Bear?

Dakota: Yeah.

Emily: Okay, so I guess Sunday it is.

Emily looks at Kelley who has a smirk on her face.

Emily: Do I even want to know what's on your mind, Babe?

Kelley smiles, "Just that if we were back home in Georgia, we would be heading to church with our parents on Sunday and here we are talking about having a threesome on Sunday."

At that point, they all start laughing.

Emily: Oh my God, our parents better never find out about this or both of us will be disowned. 

Kelley: All of my lips are sealed, if only for the moment.

Emily smacks Kelley's arm, "Kelley!"

Kelley looks at her and smirks, "Well, it's true isn't it?" 

Emily shakes her head at her girlfriend and turns to face Dakota, "How about you and I ditch the third wheel and have some fun ourselves?" 

Dakota smiles and winks, "I'm game if you are. So, now that we are back to smiling and laughing how about we turn our attention to making supper, because I don't know about you guys but I'm starving! Do you think that Christen and Tobin will be joining us?"

Kelley: I'll message Press and ask if they are going to be eating with us or each other.

Emily and Dakota both laugh and shake their heads as Kelley grabs her phone and sends a message to Christen. A few minutes later receiving a response that they won't be back, so go ahead and eat.

Which is exactly what they do before settling down with some popcorn and watching a movie together. 

Afterwards, everyone heads to bed with Dakota making herself as comfortable as possible on the couch but having great difficulty falling asleep with thoughts of what may be coming her way soon. She licks her lips at the thought of not only having Kelley back for a night but also is intrigued by the possible addition of Emily as well. Needless to say, she falls asleep with a smile on her face. 

Saturday morning finds Emily, Tobin and Dakota all heading out for an early morning run together while Christen and Kelley chill back at their apartment.

Kelley: Pressy, can I ask a favour?

Christen: Depends. If it involves jail time or bail money, I'm out.

Kelley: Neither. I was wondering if you and Tobs could stay at a hotel tomorrow night. I'll pay for it, I just may have plans that I don't want to be interrupted.

Christen: You planning a little something special for Sonny before she heads back to Portland?

Kelley: Something like that, so is that a yes?

Christen nods, "If you're footing the bill then I'm in."

Kelley smiles, "Thanks Pressy.

The remainder of the day is spent hanging and chilling around the apartment as Kelley and Christen need to conserve their energy for the match the following day against Orlando. 

Skip ahead to Sunday Funday, also known as gameday.

Dakota emerges from the bathroom wearing one of Kelley's jerseys and meets the defender's approval. 

Kelley: You look good in my jersey Bear. It would be even better if you were wearing one as well Sonny.

Emily: Yeah, well we both know the shitstorm that would cause if I was seen wearing your jersey.

Kelley nods, "Pressy and I need to head out now, but you guys have everything you need and Em you know where to park and sit. I'll see you both after the game. Don't kill each other in the meantime, okay?"

Kelley kisses Emily and then decides to test Emily a bit by kissing Dakota on the cheek before leaving with Christen. 

A few hours later and Tobin has yet to emerge from the bedroom after deciding to take a quick nap before the game. Emily knocks on the door and met with no answer opens it to find Tobin still out cold on the bed. 

Emily: Tobin Powell Heath get your ass up right now, or I'm dumping this water bottle on you!

Tobin: 5 more minutes?

Emily: No, in 3, 2, 1

Tobin sits up and Emily laughs at her.

Emily: You might want to brush your hair or put a snapback on Tobs. We'll meet you at the door.

The game finishes with the Royals defeating the visitors from Orlando by a final score of 2 – 0. Emily and Dakota wait for Kelley near the player's entrance and once she emerges, she signs a few autographs for the fans waiting and then they head out to her car.

Arriving at the restaurant Kelley realizes an immediate drawback to the plan, one of them has to be able to drive them home, so they really shouldn't drink. Assuming that Emily is definitely going to need some liquid to relax her inhibitions, and Dakota doesn't know the area; Kelley elects to wait until they get home before she downs a drink or two.

They eat their meal and the alcohol has definitely helped Emily, she is talking and attempting to flirt with Dakota, much to Kelley's entertainment because her lines are brutal. They head back to the quiet apartment and Kelley dishes out a bit more alcohol. Drinking they all look at each other as if unsure how best to proceed.

Finally, Dakota takes the lead by moving closer to Emily and pulling her in for a gentle kiss, at first Emily resists and Dakota moves to separate from her but then Emily pulls her back in and they slowly begin making out in front of a quickly getting turned on Kelley. She finishes her beer and when she hears a moan coming from one of them can no longer contain her need to join them. She moves between them on her knees and starts rubbing their thighs, they separate breathing hard and looking at her through dark eyes. 

"How about we take this to the bedroom, so we can all play?" 

Kelley stands up, takes their hands and leads them back into her room, making sure to close the door behind them. Kelley moves in to kiss Emily, while Dakota removes her clothes, then Kelley and Dakota help relieve Emily of her clothes and then Emily helps Kelley lose her clothes. They all take the moment to scope out each other's bodies before moving towards the bed. Kelley helps lay Emily down in the middle of it before rejoining their mouths, Dakota takes the spot opposite her and runs her hands up and down Kelley's body as she and Emily continue their tongue battle. Kelley smiles as she pulls Dakota to her and begins kissing her while teasing Emily's nipples below her. She separates from Dakota and attaches her mouth to a nipple, as Dakota follows her lead and suckles away on the other one. Emily feels fingers rubbing and teasing her, but she doesn't know which of the two is doing it and at this point, she is beyond caring, she just wants it, no needs it to continue.

Kelley kisses Dakota before moving back up to kiss her girlfriend while the latter moves downward and situates herself in a position so as she can access Emily's core unimpeded. She surprises Emily by quickly and forcefully attaching her mouth to her very saturated lips, causing Emily to let out a long, loud moan into Kelley's mouth. They continue to kiss and touch each other as Dakota continues doing her thing down below and Kelley can't help but smile as she knows her girlfriend has dropped her guard and is enjoying every single sensation rippling through her body at that moment. 

Kelley: You ok?

Emily looks at her and nods before tilting her head back and pulling Kelley back to her as the first orgasm of many on the night takes over her body. Kelley knowing how good Dakota is with her fingers stays with Emily as she knows she is about to feel the effects of a second charge.

Letting Emily come down a bit from her high, Kelley and Dakota start making out but the need for more takes over and Kelley is soon between the goaltenders legs making her moan and when Emily has recovered she rejoins the pair and explores the tattooed Canadian's body, settling in and suckling away on her nipples and making her way down to her well-defined ab muscles inhaling the smell of her.

With Kelley's ass in the air, as she licks and sucks away on Dakota's lower lips, Emily moves behind her and rubs her fingers over her girlfriend's clit before causing her to let out a loud moan as she slides her fingers inside her. 

As Kelley finishes off Dakota, Emily stakes her claim on her girlfriend's core setting Kelley off very quickly as her body can no longer take the amount of stimulation it's experiencing. 

The three lay across each other on the bed regaining their breath.

Dakota turns over and looks at both of them, "Don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for more anytime you are. You guys got any toys in here, we could play with?"

Kelley and Emily look at each other and smile. Now that the initial hesitation has passed, they are operating on want and they currently want, no, need more of each other.

The three continue pleasuring each other in different ways until the early hours of the morning when they finally pass out from exhaustion.

The next day Christen and Tobin return to the apartment after their hotel stay and notice how quiet it is there. Seeing Dakota's bags and belongings unpacked and knowing the plan was for her to leave today, they decide to investigate.

They approach Kelley's bedroom listening but not hearing anything.

Tobin: It's your turn to check on KO, Chris, I did it last time. Why are you so afraid to open the door anyway?

Christen:Because I've seen the results of her guests on her bedding and I'd prefer not to see the actual events leading to those stains. 

Tobin: You're so vanilla sometimes, Babe; but you're hot, so there's that. 

Tobin proceeds to knock and gets no response. Trying to prove to Christen that everything is ok, she opens the door and her jaw drops at the sight of Kelley, Emily and Dakota all naked and passed out on the bed sleeping together.

Tobin: Chris, don't look!

Tobin exits the room and shuts the door.

Christen: What's wrong? Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?

Tobin just looks at her, trying to decide if she should tell her or not; before she has the opportunity Christen decides to push past her and look for herself.

Christen: OH MY GOD!! THEY. 3. NAKED. SEX. SLEEPING!!

Tobin nods, "Told you not to look. Let's get you some water and a place to sit, maybe in the bathroom because you're looking like you're going to be sick."

Christen walks over and sits down on the side of her own bed processing what is beyond the door across the hall. 

Tobin squeezes her hand, "So I guess you're going to needing a new roommate, huh?" 

"Not the time, Tobs." 

"Okay, but, did you see Dakota's abs and tats? I mean that's hot!" 

"Just keep digging the hole deeper, Tobs." 


	21. Chapter 21

A couple of hours later after Tobin and Christen have had time to absorb what they saw in Kelley's bedroom, they hear the door open as Emily makes her way out of the bedroom to use the bathroom. 

Emily doesn't notice her USWNT teammates sitting and watching until she comes back out of the bathroom and is met by the sight of Christen standing in the hallway. 

Christen: Get KO out here, we need to talk, now!

Emily seeing Tobin looking over Christen's shoulder and knowing that it's very unlike the Royal's player to speak so strong or forcefully does exactly what is asked of her. As she makes her way back into the bedroom, she collects clothes off the floor and throws them at her girlfriend, "Kel, get up and get dressed; Pressy wants to speak with you and she isn't in a good mood."

Kelley turns over in the bed and smiles at the sight of Dakota being there beside her, "What time is it, Sonny?"

Emily:It's almost three in the afternoon. 

Dakota sits up, "Crap, I should have already been gone and on the road." She smiles at Kelley and Emily, "Although, I guess I have a pretty good reason for not adhering to my schedule, don't I?" 

Kelley and Emily both nod at her comment. 

Dakota: Would it be possible for me to grab a shower before I head out? 

Kelley:I guess it would betoo much to ask for all of us to shower together huh?

Emily and Dakota both look at her and shake their heads in disbelief that the defender would think of that of all things in the current moment. 

Emily: Both of you get your asses up and moving and I'll make us some coffee. 

Emily leaves the room, while both Kelley and Dakota finish gathering up their clothes from last night and put them on. Kelley heads into the bathroom first to make herself presentable and Dakota out to the living room to grab her bag and await Kelley's exit from the bathroom. Kelley emerges from the room and Dakota quickly enters and closes the door behind her.

Emily hands Kelley a cup of coffee as she makes her way to the living room and they grab a seat on the couch, with Tobin fist-bumping them both, much to Christen's displeasure. 

Tobin laughs, "Didn't think you had it in you Sonny and with the hottie goalie no less, nice!"

Christen: Tobs!

Tobin shrugs, "Sorry Chris, but even you can't deny how hot that looked seeing them all wrapped up in each other." 

Kelley and Emily smile and nod while Christen gives her girlfriend the evil eye. 

Christen: We need to talk about what happened here last night.

Kelley: Well, Pressy, when three people are attracted to each other...

Christen: KELLEY BE SERIOUS FOR ONCE!

Kelley shrugs, "I was being serious; because we had some serious fun last night, right, Sonny?" 

Emily smiles and nods, causing Tobin to laugh. 

Christen: I don't want to know the sordid details of your sex life, I just want assurances that it's not going to become a regular thing.

Kelley: Pressy relax, it was a one-time-only thing. I promise you that it will never happen again. And how exactly do you know what did or didn't happen last night as I sprung for a room for the two of you at an expensive hotel?

Christen: I'm really glad that you did that because we definitely didn't need to be here to see or hear any of you in action. And we know or assume to know as the apartment was quiet when we got back and Dakota's stuff was sitting out untouched. She has mentioned that she planned to leave this morning, so it was weird that her belongings were still here. I thought to check your room to ensure that nothing was wrong or that plans hadn't changed and was instead met by the sight of the three of you laying naked in your bed. 

Kelley: You're welcome Pressy, hope you enjoyed the show. 

Kelley smiles and Tobin chuckles while Emily looks down at her coffee, unable to make eye contact with Christen or anyone else at that moment. 

Kelley: I'm sorry Christen, and you have my word that it won't happen again. We were just having some fun and crossing something off of Sonny's list. 

Emily: It was more than some fun, and Pressy, I'm sorry for my part in it and like Kel, already said it won't happen again. 

Dakota emerges from the bathroom all dressed, carrying her bag and looking as though she wants to expedite her departure. 

Dakota: Sorry to interrupt whatever type of intervention is going on here but I really need to get going.

Kelley and Emily stand up and walk over to her. She hugs Emily and places a quick kiss on her lips, "Last night was fun." She then hugs Kelley and kisses her as well, "Look after each other, talk to each other; you two are good together. Remember you still owe me an invite to your wedding." 

Dakota picks up her bag, looks back at the group to say goodbye and makes her way out.

Tobin: Damn, she's hot!

They all look over at the Thorn's player as she says what she is obviously thinking out loud. 

Christen: Tobs?

Tobin: Yeah?

Christen: How would you like to take Dakota's place on the couch tonight? Keep it up and you will be. 

Tobin: Totally, worth it!

Things get back to normal or as close to normal as they can get once Dakota leaves. Emily and Kelley both take showers, separately of course. And then the four players chill and watch a couple of movies. Kelley makes supper for them and then they call it an early night as Tobin and Emily will be flying back to Portland in the morning, while Kelley and Christen return to training for their next game.

True to her word Christen banishes Tobin to the couch, so the Portland player curls up and wastes no time in falling asleep.

Kelley and Emily get ready for bed and debate if they should change the sheets first. Opting not to they climb into the bed and get comfy.

Kelley: Em, do we need to talk about last night? Are you okay with everything that happened?

Emily: Kel, I'm okay, we're okay. I had a good time last night, but I do need some time to fully process it. It was the right choice to do it with Dakota, she was respectful and made sure I was comfortable with everything. Just give me time, ok?

Kelley: Ok, you can have all the time you need; I'm here when you are ready. I love you Em.

Emily: Love you too, now can we get some sleep?

Kelley moves towards Emily and wraps her arm around her, before moving her hair out of the way and kissing her on the cheek.

Kelley: Night Em.

Emily: Night Kel.

Kelley falls asleep quickly, while Emily just lays there listening to her breathing and trying to wrap her head around the events of the past 24 hours. Eventually, she is able to turn her thoughts off and fall asleep.

The next morning Tobin and Emily get dropped off at the airport so they catch a flight back to Portland and Kelley and Christen head to their team practice. In the car on the way to practice the quiet is overwhelming.

Kelley: Pressy, I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable in your own home and I promise it won't happen again.

Christen:It's okay Kel, I believe you when you say it won't happen again. Did you and Sonny at least change your sheets before going to bed last night?

Kelley: No, we were too tired but I will when we get home. Can I ask are things okay with you and Tobs, you seemed kinda off this weekend.

Christen: Yeah, just finding you guys like that made us have a little chat of our own about our relationship.

Kelley: And? Please don't tell me that Preath is breaking up. 

Christen: We aren't breaking up at least I don't think we are. Tobin and I were talking after finding you all together in bed and well, I think, she's growing bored of our vanilla sex life. 

Kelley: I'm sorry to hear that, but you guys love each other and I have faith that if you continue to talk things through you will be fine. If you think she is growing bored with you perhaps, maybe it's time to change things up a little, add a little something to the bedroom. It doesn't have to be anything major, just change things up a little. When was the last time you rocked some lingerie for her? Or gave her a massage? I know you aren't comfortable talking about toys and that's fine, but if you are feeling brave and want to go shopping, I'll go with you.

Christen:Thanks, Kel, I appreciate it. 

Kelley: I'm always here for you; you know, that right?

Christen: Yeah I do. How are things with you and Em, post you know? Did you guys talk about it?

Kelley: I tried to talk to her, but she asked for time to process everything; I'm not going to rush her, she needs to accept it on her terms.

Christen: Do you regret it?

Kelley: I do and I don't. I don't regret it, because honestly it was.. enjoyable for lack of a better word but I'm hoping that Em and I and our relationship can survive it.

Christen: I don't envy the position that you are currently in but, you're doing the right thing by giving her time to process it. You need to process it as well. Now, you ready to kick some balls around?

Kelley: Yeah, let's go.

Christen and Kelley head inside the stadium to get changed and ready for their training session.

After landing back in Portland Emily immediately makes arrangements to meet up with Lindsey to talk about what happened. 

Lindsey: What's going on Sonny, you've been distracted since you got back from seeing Kelley. Did something happen between the two of you? Please tell me that there weren't any cops involved.

Emily shakes her head, "Promise that you won't judge or comment until I'm done speaking, ok?"

Lindsey:Tell me one thing -Am I going to need to fly to Salt Lake and kick KO's ass when I find out what happened?

Emily:We had a threesome with her ex, Dakota.

Lindsey looks at her almost spilling the cup of coffee in her hand, "Say that again." 

Emily: You heard me the first time. I was apart of a threesome with Kelley and Dakota

Lindsey: Were you forced into doing it? 

Emily: No, it was my idea actually. We had talked about it a few months ago and well, it worked out that Dakota was there this weekend and everything happened.

Lindsey: Okay, wow; so, you slept with the hottie goalie as Tobs calls her, willingly?

Emily smiles, "Did more than sleep with her and yes, I was a willing participant and recipient."

Lindsey: Damn, Sonny, so, um... how was it?

Emily: Oh my God, Linds, I thought Kel was good in bed, but the combination of the two was for lack of a better term mind-blowing!

Lindsey laughs, "That good huh?"

Emily: So good! Dakota does this thing with her tongue and let me tell you, it made me scream. Not to mention Dakota's body, I can totally understand now why Kelley kept going back for more. Dakota really isn't who I thought she was and I'm glad that I had the chance to get to know her better. 

Lindsey: So, to recap, you had mind-blowing sex with two attractive women, one of whom you are in love with, what's going through your head now?

Emily: Is it weird if I say that I feel like I cheated on Kelley?

Lindsey: She was right there with you, Em.

Emily: I'm just struggling to wrap my head around everything that happened and if it changes anything between Kelley and me. 

Lindsey: I'm not the person you should be talking to if you are experiencing any doubts in your relationship; you need to talk to Kelley. The two of you have loved each other for years and I fairly certain that what you are thinking and or feeling is the exact same for her. Call her and talk things through, the sooner, the better. 

Emily: I know, I asked for some space from her and she promised she would let me have all the time and space I needed to process it.

Lindsey: That's fair, take a few days then to absorb things and process everything and then once you are ready, you can talk and then move forward together.

Emily hugs Lindsey, "Thanks Linds, now can we please change the topic?"

Lindsey: Just one more thing before we do, wasn't Tobin visiting Pressy as well this weekend? 

Emily laughs, "Yep and Tobs definitely got more than she asked for." 

Lindsey: What do you mean? 

Emily: Guess who found us the morning after and who ended up sleeping on the couch?

Lindsey laughs, "Oh no." 

"Oh yeah." 


	22. Chapter 22

After not having heard anything from Emily for a week, despite having sent numerous messages and calling several times a day, Kelley decides to use a middle man or woman in this case in Lindsey to see if she can get any information about her girlfriend's current state of mind. 

New Message

O'Hara: Is Emily okay? She hasn't returned any of my calls or messages.

Horan: She hasn't returned any of your calls or messages because she specifically asked for some time to process everything and you haven't allowed her it. 

O'Hara: Crap! Can you please just let her know that I love her and I promise not to contact her until she is ready. 

Horan: She feels guilty about what happened and is struggling to get past the notion that she cheated on you. 

O'Hara: But she didn't cheat on me. I mean physically we both experienced it together and it hasn't changed any of my feelings towards her, perhaps, if anything it's made them even stronger. I want to spend the rest of my life with her Linds and I hope she knows that. 

Horan: Answer your phone. 

Kelley looks at the message from Lindsey and a minute later her phone rings and she can't contain the smile that spreads across her face when she sees her girlfriend's name. 

Kelley: Hey. 

Emily: Hey, Kel. 

Kelley: You okay, Em? 

Emily: I will be. Are you free to talk right now or should I call back later? 

Kelley: Press is out and I'm here, free and ready to talk if you are. 

Emily: I think that I'm ready to talk now about everything. 

Kelley: Just take your time and remember I love you, Emily.

Emily: I love you, too, Kelley and I miss you. 

Kelley: Miss you too; I've been driving Press nuts lately, so I'm sure she will be happy to hear that you and I back on speaking terms. 

Emily: Apologize to her for me. 

Kelley: I'll consider it. So, what's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?

Kelley stands up and heads into the kitchen boiling some water and making herself a cup of tea as she and Emily attempt to clear the air and get everything out in the open. 

Two hours later and Kelley and Emily are back to joking and laughing together and Christen notices the change in Kelley's body language as she returns from her shopping adventure. 

Kelley laying on the couch smiles and acknowledges her return, nodding as if to indicate that yes it is Emily on the phone. Christen removes her shoes and jacket and then carries her bags into her room to allow Kelley some privacy to continue her conversation. 

After she changes into some comfies, Christen missing her own girlfriend decides to call her up and see what the Thorn's star is currently up to. 

"S'up beautiful?" Christen smiles at the way Tobin answers her call.

Christen: Kelley and Emily seem to be back on good terms. 

Tobin: That's really good to hear, those two are total end game and it's sucked seeing Sonny seem so lost lately. 

Christen: Hey Toby, can I ask you something?

Tobin: Always. 

Christen: Are you bored with me?

Tobin: Woah! That wasn't what I was expecting you to ask and to answer the question, I'm definitely, not bored of you. Baby, I love you so much and I'm sorry if I've even made you think that I didn't. 

Christen: It's just that you fell asleep the last time we were making love. 

Tobin: I was tired, and just being in your presence relaxes me and I fell asleep. 

Christen: So, you're not bored with me or our sex life? 

Tobin: I'm not bored with you, Chris, but honestly, now that I'm thinking about it we could use a little injection of change to make our sex life more enjoyable for both of us. 

Christen lays on her bed and then thinks about what Kelley's response would be to Tobin's comment, "Hey Tobs?" 

"Yeah, babe?" 

"What are you wearing?" 

Christen hears Tobin let out a laugh before she responds, "A t-shirt and shorts, you?" 

"How about we switch to Facetime and you find out for yourself?" 

"God bless technology." 

With the season progressing both couples find their way back to each other and in the process grow stronger together. 

With Royals being in Orlando to take on the Pride, Kelley takes advantage of the time there to have a heart to heart with Alex about her and Emily's relationship and what all has happened between them over the past year. 

Alex: I still can't believe that you convinced Sonny to have a threesome. 

Kelley: It was her idea! Well, mostly. 

Alex: You guys are good now though, right? 

Kelley nods, "Better than ever. Al, can I ask for your help with something?" 

"That depends is it legal or should I tell Serv to have some bail money handy?" 

Kelley shakes her head, "That was one time, actually maybe two but isn't that the pot calling the kettle black, Mrs got kicked out of Epcot?" 

Alex nods and laughs, "Point taken. What's on your mind?" 

Kelley: I want to propose, but I don't have the foggiest idea of where to start. 

Alex: Seriously? Oh my God! This is huge!!

Kelley: Can you maybe tone it done a little, I really don't need the fans catching wind of what's going on before it actually happens. 

Alex laughs, "Sorry, I'm just excited and happy and well, honestly, surprised, because I thought that you never wanted to get married again." 

Kelley: In my defence, I wasn't actually ever married to Dakota and I see a future and family with Em. 

Alex: I don't think the world is ready for any little So'haras yet, so please use protection. 

Kelley laughs and shakes her head at Alex. 

Alex: How can I help? 

Kelley: Should I ask her parents for permission to propose or is that kinda old school? 

Alex: Her parents already think of you as their daughter, and I'm sure they won't have an issue with you proposing, but, I think that out of respect for them that it would be a good idea to ask. 

Kelley nods, "So exactly, what do I say or do?" 

Alex shrugs, "Call them up and say, Bill, Jane, your daughter is awesome in bed and I think I'd like to keep her, do I have your permission to marry her?" 

Kelley laughs, "Em is awesome in bed, but, I really don't think that's something that I want to lead with." 

Alex: They know the two of you love each other and didn't you say before that your parents were already discussing a wedding?

Kelley: Yeah, we had to ask them not to because it made both of us uncomfortable at that stage of our relationship. 

Alex: And now? Are you ready to have anyone and everyone have their say in your wedding and future? 

Kelley: If it means having Em beside me for the rest of my life then yes. 

Alex smiles, "Good answer. I'm so happy for you, Worms." 

Kelley: I've made a lot of stupid choices in my life, Janice, but being with Sonny isn't one.

Alex: Took you long enough to figure out what everyone else around the two of you has known all along. 

Kelley: I blame all the blows to the head that I've taken. 

Alex: Uh-huh. Anyway, are we going ring shopping or what? 

Kelley: Soon. Right now, I want to focus on the season. 

Alex: Ok, I'm here whenever you need help picking out the bling. 

Kelley smiles, "I know, thanks, Al." 

The next day Amy Rodriguez scores in the 31st and 67th minute of play to lead the Royals past the Pride. 

While back in Portland, the Thorns defeat Sky Blue by a final of 1 - 0 on a later goal from Midge Purce. 

After congratulating her teammates and opposition Kelley finishes out a cooldown and post-game with her teammates before they head back to the hotel to eat and chill for the rest of the evening. 

Christen exits the hotel bathroom after having showered and shakes her head at the fact that the defender is out cold on the bed surrounded by clothes that are meant to be either put on or packed in the suitcase before their flight back to Salt Lake in the morning. 

As she gets herself dressed and packs up her own case, she can't help but hear Kelley mumble the words, "Marry me." and her jaw drops. 

Looking at the time, she decides that her roommate has had enough beauty sleep for the time being and yells out her name in hopes of waking her up. 

Christen: KELLEY, WAKE UP! 

Kelley hears her name and slowly and reluctantly opens her eyes, before focusing on Christen. 

Kelley: S'up Press? 

Christen: It's time for you to shower. 

"Uh-huh." Kelley yawns as she makes her way into a sitting position on the bed. 

Christen: Kel, are you planning on proposing to Emily? 

Kelley's eyes go big as she looks at Christen, "How do you know that?" 

Christen: You talk in your sleep. So, is that a yes?

Kelley smiles and nods, "Please don't tell anyone, not even Tobin, okay?" 

Christen smiles and nods, "I'll do my best. When and where?" 

Kelley stands up, "I don't know yet; there are a few things that need to be squared away before it happens." 

Christen walks over and hugs Kelley, "About time you figured out where your head and heart are." 

Kelley walks towards the bathroom, stripping out of her clothes as she does so and throwing them into a pile on the floor, "So, I've been told." 

A few weeks later and the Royals are in Portland to take on the Thorns and in both Kelley and Christen's case, their girlfriends. 

For Kelley, it's the first time since she and Emily had their long talk about everything that they've actually been together in person. As she disembarks the team bus at the hotel after arriving in town, Kelley is momentarily nervous about how she will be received, but those feelings are quickly put aside as she sees Emily waiting outside the hotel for her. 

They make their way towards each other and wrap their arms around each other tightly. 

Kelley smiles as she looks at Emily, "Hey." 

Emily: Hey yourself. Drop your bags in your room and then you are coming to my place. 

Kelley: Is Linds going to be there?

Emily shakes her head, "Nope, she has agreed to stay away until later tonight so we can have the place to ourselves." 

Kelley: So are we watching movies or what?

Emily laughs, "What? I don't think I heard you." 

After dropping Kelley's bags off in the hotel room, they make the trip to Emily's apartment and waste little time after the door is closed in making their way to the bedroom and removing their clothes. 

Laying in each other's arms afterwards, they continue to exchange kisses and touches until taken over by the need to taste each other again. 

As Kelley watches Emily come apart under her, she has no hesitation in the fact that she wants to marry her. 

Kelley: Em, does this mean that we're okay? 

Emily laughs, "Really, Babe, you choose to ask that after we've spent the last several hours in bed together?"

Kelley: Yeah. I just need to know that you are okay with everything and that we are okay.

Emily leans over and kisses her, "Get out of your head Kel, in case you hadn't figured out by how hard I just came, we are better than okay. I love you Kelley Maureen O'Hara, always have and always will. 

Kelley: I love you, Emily Ann Sonnett, always and forever and I have a question for you. 

Emily: I'm gonna say no if you even think of proposing right now. 

Kelley: Who said anything about proposing? I was going to ask if you wanted to go on a vacation with me once the season is over. 

"Ohh, my bad; I'd love to go on vacation with you, Kel." 

Kelley: What made you think that I was going to propose? 

Emily: Emma ran into Erin the other day and they started talking and the conversation became about who was going to propose and when. 

Kelley: Em, baby look at me, please. 

Emily turns over to face her. 

Kelley: We haven't had a conversation about marriage and or proposing. I want to know if you feel we are at a place in our lives and relationship for a proposal, because, honestly, I've been thinking about you and it a lot lately. 

Emily: I'm ready. 

Kelley: Cool. How about after the game tomorrow we hop on a plane to Vegas and get married by Elvis?

Emily laughs, "Our parents would kill us and also unlike you, I'm never getting married in Vegas." 

Kelley laughs, "I can just imagine the look on Danger Dan's face to finding out that I got married in Vegas not once but twice."

Emily: So we're really talking about getting married?

Kelley nods, "I want to marry you, Em; but I'm not proposing, yet." 

Emily smiles, "So, we have a few more hours before Linds will be back, any ideas what you want to do?" 

Kelley: Can we order some food? Don't know about you but I'm starving!

Emily: Food sounds good. 

The next afternoon in front of the crowd at Providence Park, the teams split the points with the game finishing in a 2 - 2 draw. 


	23. Chapter 23

A few months later and Kelley is sitting in her parent's living room surrounded by members of her family and Emily's as they get ready to watch the Portland Thorns take on the Chicago Red Stars in Semi-Finals. 

8 minutes into the match and Australian star, Sam Kerr finds the netting behind AD Franch to put the home team out in front.

With the whistle sounding out to end the first half, the scoreline remains the same and Kelley takes some deep breaths before asking to speak with Bill and Jane in the other room. 

Karen, Dan and Erin watch on with smiles on their face knowing what the conversation is about after Kelley had a similar one with them the previous evening. 

Jane: What's on your mind, Kelley?

Kelley: Em and I are taking a trip in a few weeks and I have a ring and I was wondering if I could have your permission to ask her to marry me. 

Bill and Jane start laughing and shaking their heads, "You just cost us $100, Kelley, but the answer is yes, you have our permission." 

Kelley: Thank you. Dare I ask how I cost you $100?

Bill: A friendly bet between your parents and us as to whether either of you would ask for permission before proposing or just do it. 

Kelley: So, my parents bet that I would ask before proposing? Wow, I wouldn't have; I've always been overly impulsive.

Jane: Your Mom seemed to think that you wouldn't be when it came to Emily or your future together. 

Kelley: I love her and I'm done doing anything that could hurt either of us. I've done lots of stupid stuff in the past but that's over and done with now. 

Bill: That's good to hear. Now, how about we have a couple of drinks and celebrate the impending engagement? 

Kelley: That's something that I can definitely get on board with. 

They make their way back out to finish watching the second half of the Semi-final and speak very few words to each other as the Thorns fall to the Red Stars in the match and their season comes to a close. 

A few days and Kelley stands at the airport awaiting Emily's return to Georgia. Seeing the blonde hairs sticking out from underneath her ball cap as she walks in, Kelley can only smile. 

After hugging and holding each other for a few minutes, they head out to grab something to eat and just enjoy each other's company before returning to civilization. 

Kelley leans over and kisses her girlfriend, "I was thinking that perhaps we should look into getting our own place rather than spending our time between our parent's houses. Preferably someplace that we don't need to always remember to lock the bedroom door before getting busy."

Emily: I told you that my parents were home. 

Kelley: I'm just glad that it was your Mom and not your Dad that caught us. 

Emily: Me too. Although it was a little awkward explaining the origin of your tattoo to my Mom. 

Kelley: What did you tell her? 

Emily: Just that it was a symbol of strength and power. Don't worry I never mentioned Dakota's name. 

Kelley: Good. You looking forward to our getaway? 

Emily: Yes, I feel like I've been going non-stop lately. 

Kelley kisses her again, "Well, then I guess some beach time will do us both some good."

Emily: I can't wait. 

Kelley drives Emily back to her parent's house and kisses her good night before making the drive back to her own parent's home. 

Sitting on the couch, Kelley stares as the fire flickers in the fireplace in front of her and her Mom takes a seat beside her. 

Karen: Penny for your thoughts?

Kelley smiles, "Just that in a matter of days I'm going to be asking Em to be my wife." 

Karen: Do you have everything sorted out as to how and when you are going to do it? 

Kelley: Yep. Em thinks it's just going to be us on the trip, but Lindsey, Alex and Allie are all going to be there with their guys and helping me orchestrate proposing on the beach. 

Karen: I can't wait to see pictures and video of it. 

Kelley: Don't worry, knowing Alex as well as I do, she probably has it all lined up. I'm going to head to bed now, I'll see you in the morning, Mom. Love you. 

Kelley leans down and hugs her Mom before heading up to her bedroom for the night. 

New Message

KO: Love you XOXO

Sonny: Love you, too. Night. 

Emily can't help but notice that Kelley is acting weirder than usual once they land and get settled on their island getaway. She chalks it up to the fact that Kelley really didn't sleep that much on the long flight and is probably just exhausted. 

As they lay in the bed listening to the waves crash around them and take in the sights around them it takes no time for their lips to meet and soon the water isn't the only sound to be heard outside their hut. 

"Oh my God, Kel, right ....." 

Kelley lets out a chuckle as she feels Emily spasming around her tongue. 

They fall asleep wrapped in each other, content in their own world. 

The following day is spent enjoying the sights and sounds around them along with snorkelling the local reefs. 

As the boat returns them to the island, Kelley springs the fact that she has secured a reservation at an expensive restaurant for them for supper. 

They nap for a few hours before getting cleaned up and dressed appropriately for the meal. 

"You look beautiful, Em." Kelley leans over and kisses her cheek. 

Emily takes in the sight of the freckled woman she loves in her dress and can only smile, "You look good enough to eat in that dress." 

Kelley: After supper. Now, let's go before we're late. 

Emily: Since when have you ever been concerned about being late? 

Kelley: Fair point, but I'm hungry. 

Emily laughs and they make their way the short distance to the restaurant. After enjoying several drinks and a ton of food, Kelley excuses herself to use the washroom insisting that there is no way she can make the walk back without peeing her pants or dress in this case. 

Emily sits alone at the table, reaching in her purse and holding the case that she finds in there, before sliding it back inside. She takes some deep breaths and talks to herself, "Come on Emily, all you need to do is ask." 

In the washroom, Kelley messages Alex

New Message

Worms: We are just about done eating. Are you guys set up? 

Janice: Yes. Everything is ready when you are. Good luck. 

Worms: Thanks. 

Kelley returns to the table and takes her seat, "It looks like a beautiful night outside, would you like to take a walk on the beach?" 

Emily nods, "That sounds like a perfect way to end this perfect day with you." 

Kelley laughs, "I never said anything about ending the day, yet anyway. Let me just take care of the bill and we can head out." 

Alex, Allie and Lindsey watch the couple leave the restaurant hand in hand and make their way down to the beach, stopping to take their shoes off first before walking on the sand. 

Alex looks at Allie and Lindsey, "I got $20 that says, Sonny, beats Kel to asking." 

They both laugh and Lindsey shakes her head, "Not a chance, Em messaged me earlier that she wasn't sure if she could do it." 

"I still can't believe that both of them are planning on proposing to each other and neither has a clue about the other's intentions." 

Kelley stops to kiss Emily in the moonlight before they walk a bit further down the beach and see candles and rose petals scattered around.

With the darkness around them, neither sees the other pulling out something from their bag. 

"Em" "Kel" 

They both look at each other before Kelley brings the box from behind her bag to in front of her, showing Emily who can't help but laugh making Kelley look at her as she does the same as shows the ring that she was holding behind her back. 

Kelley: Looks like we both had the same idea about this trip. 

Emily: Yeah. So, how do you wanna do this?

Kelley: Coin flip to decide who gets to ask first?

Emily laughs, "Sure, why the heck not." 

Kelley reaches in her bag and pulls out a quarter, "Heads I get to do it first, tails you do?" 

Emily nods and Kelley flips the coin in the air sending it into the sand somewhere around them. They look around unable to find it and then look at each other realizing that neither had really thought the plan through and then laughing at their current predicament. 

Kelley: Em, please let me do this. 

Emily: Okay. 

Kelley takes a deep breath before she pulls her dress up a bit and gets down on one knee, "I was always looking for love in the wrong places, in front of me rather than beside me, where you've been all along. You are my best friend, my lover and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you as my wife." Kelley reaches for Emily's hand, "Emily Ann Sonnett will you marry me?" 

Emily fights through her tears as she responds with a soft, "Yes, I'll marry you." 

Kelley slides the ring on her finger and then stands up to kiss her now-fiancee, "I love you so much Em." 

"I love you, too, Kel." Emily smiles at her as she gets down on one knee in front of her, "Kelley Maureen O'Hara, will you marry me?" 

Kelley smiles and nods her head, "Yes, a thousand times, yes." 

Once Emily slips the ring she chose onto her finger, the audience and co-conspirators reveal themselves to the newly engaged couple. 

Emily hugs Lindsey, "How long have you known about this?" 

"Allie and I were chatting after we played them and she mentioned that she and Bati were taking a trip with Alex and Serv and well, one thing led to another." 

"I'm glad that you're here, Linds."

Lindsey: Me too. 

Kelley walks over and hugs Lindsey and then scoops Emily in her arms, "If you guys don't mind, I'd like to do some celebrating with my fiancee back in our room." 

Alex: We'll see the two of you for breakfast, no excuses!

Kelley: Better make it brunch, Al. Night guys.

Emily: Night. 

Alex: Try not to hurt each other, okay? 

Kelley and Emily laugh as they make their way back down the beach towards their room. 

Letting themselves into the room, they are taken aback by the fact that there are flowers, fruit and champagne sitting there waiting for them with a simple note propped in front of the bottle, "Congratulations," Love Mom and Dad. 

Kelley shows the note to Emily, "Yours or mine?" 

Emily looks at it, "Yours, I didn't tell mine about it only Emma." 

Kelley pours her and Emily a glass, handing it to her now-fiancee, "Cheers." 

6 months later and the couple is going between training and playing for their respective NWSL teams as well as representing the United States all while planning a wedding back in Georgia. 

Kelley after returning to her apartment after a training session sits down on the couch and looks over the latest batch of venue options forwarded to her by her Mom and soon to be Mother in law. 

"Urgh!" 

Christen: You good, Kel? 

Kelley: Just tired of all this planning. I wanted something simple, not this. 

Christen: What does Sonny want? 

Kelley: She wants everything and I can't say no to her. 

Christen laughs, "Someone's whipped." 

Kelley: Takes one to know one, so when are you and Tobs gonna take the next step?

Christen: Tobin and I are committed to each other, we don't need a piece of paper to validate our relationship. 

Kelley nods in understanding and returns her focus to the screen. 

A month later in Orlando

"How's the wedding planning going, Worms?" 

Kelley looks at Alex, "Better now that Em and I were able to compromise on a few things."

Alex: I'm glad. Out of curiosity have you seen Dakota's Instagram lately? 

Kelley: No, why? Is she okay? I know that she confirmed her attendance at the wedding. 

Alex: Well, let's just say your ex has some new eye candy on her arm. 

Kelley takes her phone out and searches it for signs of what Alex is referring to and smiles, "They look so happy together. I'm glad that Bear has found someone." 

5 months later 

Kelley and Emily stand in front of their friends and family and exchange their vows, promising to love, honour and cherish each other until the end of their days. 

At the reception, Kelley feels a tap on her shoulder and turns around to find Dakota and her date standing there. Kelley smiles and hugs her, "I'm glad that you're here." 

Dakota: Wouldn't have missed it for the world. Let me introduce you to my fiancee, Geneviève. 

Kelley: Fiancee? 

Dakota laughs and nods, "Yeah, we're thinking about flying to Vegas and getting married by an Elvis impersonator." 

Kelley can only look at her former not wife and laugh, "You know not everything that happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." 

"If it did, then neither of us would be where and with whom we are now." 

-THE END-

Thanks for reading Vegas.


End file.
